Power Rangers: Bible: Tribulation
by SwordofValor
Summary: The Power Rangers are gone. Antichrist has been freely given control of the universe. The Rangers' remaining allies can't win, all they can do is try and survive the Tribulation. Contains Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Angel Force, and Power Rangers Megaforce. Also will include bits of Super Sentai, Chuck, and Person of Interest.
1. Soar of the EAGLE

Episode 422: Power Rangers Tribulation: Soar of the EAGLE

Dana and Ryan's father, Captain Mitchell, was watching the signing of the treaty

"I was wrong" said Mitchell "I was so wrong. I made my team disavow their faith, I made my own children disavow their faith, I disavowed their faith, and I've lost everything. And I'm powerless to stop it"

"I wouldn't say powerless" said a voice and he turns to see a being in white

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked

"My name is Gabriel" said Gabriel "and why it is true you can't stop the Tribulation from happening, you can still oppose the Dark One at every turn"

"How?" Mitchell asked

"With these" said Gabriel and he shows him a briefcase and opened it

"Are these…" Mitchell began

"The EAGLE Morphers" said Gabriel "yes, yes they are. They were rebuilt and connected to the Morphing Grid by Project Hexagon, along with a new Morpher. Varideen and Varibloom were also rebuilt. And we have somewhere to use as your headquarters too. Alpha 7, teleport us now" and they vanish and reappear elsewhere "Welcome to the Aquabase II"

"You rebuilt the Aquabase?" Mitchell asked

"Actually it was rebuilt earlier" said Gabriel "your son Ryan was the captain. It was originally built in same spot as the old one, but we teleported it elsewhere so Rossi couldn't take it over. We also added a teleporter"

"Who should use these Morphers?" Mitchell asked

"I'll send you the Yellow Ranger, the rest are up to you" said Gabriel "although only a few people in the world are capable of harnessing the Power of the new Morpher" and he left

* * *

In an unknown location, computers begin powering up

"Tensou" said one of the beings there "Tensou"

"I was catching some great z's" said Tensou "how long were we snoozing?"

"Years" said the being

"No wonder I'm so groggy" said Tensou

"Wake up" said the being "the Tribulation has already begun. It's time to assemble new teams of heroes"

* * *

At the Shiba House, Lauren is mourning the loss of her friends and family

"Understand the difference between faith and belief now?" a familiar voice asked

"Yes, I do" Lauren said "why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I did tell you" said Michael "every day for years. You just didn't want to believe it"

"So what now?" Lauren asked

"Your Red Samurai Powers are still out there" said Michael "but they haven't been found yet"

"The Rangers Powers still exist?" Lauren asked

"Yes" said Michael "all of them"

"Then we need to go find them" said Lauren

"That is someone else's job now" said Michael "you're needed elsewhere, teleport her, Alpha 7" and she vanishes. Michael takes one last look at the Shiba House and sighs, knowing he probably won't see it again and he teleports away

In the Aquabase II, Lauren arrives to see a navy captain and a trio of people.

"You must be Lauren" said Mitchell "I'm Captain Mitchell, these are Agents Sarah Walker and Charles Carmichael and Colonel John Casey"

"Please, call me Chuck" said Chuck

"I need you to form the new Power Rangers EAGLE" said Mitchell

"You want us to be Power Rangers?" Chuck asked "Cool, I've always wanted to be a superhero"

"Chuck, you kind of already are" said Sarah

"I will be the Blue Ranger" said Mitchell "Colonel Casey, you will be the Green Ranger" and he hands Casey the Green EAGLE Morpher "Ms. Shiba, you will be the Yellow Ranger" and he hands Lauren the Yellow EAGLE Morpher "Agent Walker, you will be the Pink Ranger" and he hands Sarah the Pink EAGLE Morpher "Agent Carmichael, because of your special talent, you will be the Intersect Ranger" and he hands Chuck the Intersect Morpher, which was Orion's old Wrist Computer

"Who's going to be the Red Ranger?" Chuck asked

"I am, Charles" said a voice and he turns around to see the last person they thought they'd see

"Orion" said John Casey

"Dad?" Chuck asked

"Aces, Charles" said Stephen

"But how?" Chuck asked

"Rossi's men preserved me" said Stephen "he recently brought me back to help Alphabet Soup, but I escaped" and he pulls out the Red EAGLE Morpher "I will be your Red Ranger"

"I'm sure this is all great" said John Casey "but did Beckman approve of this?"

"Indeed I did" said Diane walking in, in a SPD uniform "that idiot Rossi has united the various armies under SPD"

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you quit?" Chuck asked

"Because we're going to take them down from the inside" said Diane "and with these Powers we will be able sabotage Rossi at his every step"

* * *

Meanwhile Rossi has been buying up companies and donating them to the United Worlds. He can't attend the announcements for all of them, but decided to watch Apple's announcement in person, as Apple knows how to make a presentation

"We are excited to announce" said Tim Cook "that Apple has been bought and donated to the United Worlds" and the audience applauded "Steve Jobs would have proud of this moment"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said a voice and they all turned to see… Steve Jobs?

"But… you're dead" said Cook

"Rossi made sure it looked that way, didn't he?" said Jobs "this is not what I wanted"

"It doesn't matter" said Rossi "I still own the company, you don't. And you can't stop me"

"Oh really?" Jobs asked as he pulls out an iPhone 4S "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! APPLE!" and he transforms into a Green Ranger (the X1 Mask from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"X-Borgs, Get him!" said Rossi and X-Borgs appear and attack him. He begins to fight back, but is teleported away to see 5 more Rangers

"Who are you?" Jobs asked

"We are the Marvelous Rangers" said Mark

"Why did you bring me here?" Jobs asked

"Too many people could've gotten hurt in a battle there" said Mark "and we could use a sixth Ranger"

"What's your mission?" Jobs asked

"To sabotage Rossi at every turn" said Mark

"Then I'm in" said Jobs

* * *

In the Delta Base, Rossi meets with four people

"I need your help" said Rossi

"We don't have our Powers anymore" said the man wearing black

"I can't give you back your Powers" said Rossi "not yet, anyways. But I can give you the next best thing" and he shows them the Power Badges

"The Power Badges?" the man wearing blue asked

"Yes" said Rossi "are you ready to become the Mighty Morphin Mutant Rangers?"

"Yes" they said

"But who will be our Red Ranger?" the woman in yellow asked

"Me" said a voice and a monster walked in

"Meet Commander Crayfish" said Rossi "Commander Crayfish, meet Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

EAGLE has been re-formed. But Rossi controls the entire universe, EAGLE won't be able to do much on their own. To protect God's people, a new team of Rangers will need to be formed. And who's better at protecting people than an angel? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	2. Angelic Mission

Episode 423: Power Rangers Angel Force: Angelic Mission

_Author's note: the team on TV known as Power Rangers Megaforce (wearing the Goseiger costumes) will be known as Power Rangers Angel Force in this fanfic_

* * *

In a ship above South Asia, Admiral Malkor is meeting with Prince Vrak and General Venjix

"I just don't see what this has to do with me, I'm in charge of the Pacific Islands, not America" said Vrak

"Yes" said Venjix "but I'm still in the process of building my army, not to mention a suitable body, and I can't go after them myself. Rossi put the Armada in charge of hunting them"

"Creepox" said Malkor into his monitor

"Yes, Admiral Malkor" said Creepox

"Have you tracked them down" said Malkor

"They're somewhere in Harwood County, I'm still tracking their exact location" said Creepox

"When you find the location" said Malkor "let me know and I'll send some Loogies to grab them"

In Harwood County, Michael is waiting for five angels to meet him and they appear in red, black, green, yellow, and pink light

"You're late" said Michael

"You try to get by all the demons that have been crawling around" said the angel in red

"I did" said Michael

"You have a Morpher" said the angel in black

"We don't have time for this" said Michael "here are your orders" and he hands the angel in red a scroll. The angel reads the scroll

"Him?" the angel in red asked "Isn't he crazy?"

"Eccentric and disorganized, yes" said Michael "Crazy, no. Follow the coordinates to his location"

"Yes, Michael" said the angel in red and they left.

Later, they arrive at coordinates

"All right, where is he?" the angel in green asked and they vanish in colored light and land on the ground in an unknown location

"How did we end up here?" the angel in red asked

"Just where is here?" the angel in yellow asked as the lights turned on, revealing a robot and a tiki head

"Welcome angels" said the tiki head "I am Gosei. Your lives are about to change forever. After the Great War 4000 years ago, I was made the Guardian of this planet"

"Guardian?" the angel in red asked

"Not doing a real good job are you?" the angel in green asked

"Gosei, what's up with the new form?" the angel in black asked "lose your body too?"

"This form is a result of the Great War 4000 years ago" said Gosei "this is a perilous time for the universe. You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers. Tensou, show them"

"What, oh yes, on screen, activated" said Tensou and one monitor lights up pink

"Hadassah" said Gosei to the angel in pink "you shall soar up from the flames like a phoenix and be the Pink Ranger" and another monitor lights up green "Yosef, as the Green Ranger your attacks will bite with the force of an Orca" and another monitor lights up black "Yacov, I am making you the Black Ranger, and will fight with the stealth of a snake" and another monitor lights up yellow "and then there is Rebekah, you pursue excellence with the ferocity of a tiger, you will be the Yellow Ranger" and the final monitor lights up red "As for you, Iliad, you will be the Red Ranger and like the dragon, you will serve as the team's leader. Together, you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary Powers that will help you complete your missions" and five Morphers appears before them and they grab them "those are your Morphers, with them you shall morph into Angel Rangers. You will wield Power Cards that will unlock special weapons and abilities and you shall command mighty machines called Megazords"

"What are our missions?" Iliad asked

"Your primary mission is to protect those who are being persecuted by the United Worlds. However, your secondary mission is to find the Power Keys before the UW does. Some Power Keys have surfaced in Harwood County, including the core 5 Keys of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Angel Force, your mission starts now" and they teleport to Harwood County

"Boy, oh, boy" said Tensou "I'm worried already"

"Michael selected well, Tensou" said Gosei "they'll be fine"

In Harwood County, the angels land on the ground

"We've go to talk to Gosei about working on his teleportation" said Iliad

"We should work on that ourselves" said Yosef "if we could learn the teleportation technique, we wouldn't have to rely on Gosei"

"Look!" said Hadassah and she pointed at some Loogies attacking citizens while looking for the Power Keys

"Hey!" said Yacov "what do you think you're doing?" and the Loogies walk towards them

"I'm guessing these aliens don't come in peace" said Yosef

"Hadassah!" said Rebekah "watch out!" and the angels fight the Loogies. They do well, until the Loogies use their blasters to knock them down "their closing in on us"

"Gosei told us the Morphers would give us Power" said Iliad "let's use them. Follow my lead" and they pull out their Gosei Morphers "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE ORCA, ANGEL FORCE GREEN!" said Yosef (his suit is a green version of Angel Force Blue's with an orca on his helmet)

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force and they charge at the Loogies

"It's time for our new weapons" said Rebekah and she opened her belt to pull out a Power Card

"Got it" said Yacov as he does the same "Good call" and they insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher, in the same voice as Gosei

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah and they fight the Loogies. Yosef opens his belt and pulls out a Power Card

"My turn" said Yosef as he inserts his Power Card into the Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Orca Bowgun!" said Yosef (a green version of the Shark Bowgun) and he blasts the Loogies.

"Nice, Yosef!" said Hadassah as she opens her belt and pulls out a Power Card and puts it in her Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and she blasts some Loogies

"Last, but not least" said Iliad as he opens his belt and pulls out a Power Card and puts it in his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad and he battle the Loogies with the rest of the Rangers "Keep taking the fight to them guys"

"What choice do we have?" Yavoc asked as he cuts down a Loogie. A Loogie almost strikes Rebekah, before being blasted by Yosef "Nice shot, Yosef"

"Loving this bowgun" said Yosef and blasts more Loogies

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah as she flies in and blasts some more Loogies

"Hadassah!" said Yosef

"Ta-da" said Hadassah "wow, did you see that, I can't believe I can fly"

"Did you see what I just did?" Yosef asked

"We saw" said Yacov as they are surrounded

"Guys" said Yosef "we need Iliad" as he flies in flames and destroys the Loogies

"Nice moves" said Rebekah

"Look sharp" said Iliad as more Loogies attack them

On the Warstar Ship, Malkor, Vrak, Creepox, and Venjix are watching the battle

"Pesky humans" said Creepox "they dare to fight back. It'll be our pleasure to destroy them all"

"They're not humans" said a voice and they turn to see Rossi on the screen

"Then what are they?" Creepox asked

"Think of them as the demons of old" said Rossi

"I thought all the Rangers were gone" said Malkor

"All of them except the Demon Rangers" said Rossi

"And don't forget the A-Squad" said Vrak "who you ever so helpfully gave some of the last Morphers in existence to"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" said Rossi "because if I did, it could be misconstrued as treason"

"Where did these Morphers come from?" Malkor asked

"This has the stench of Project Hexagon all over it" said Rossi "Venjix?"

"Confirmed" said Venjix "one of Project Hexagon's final projects was to build these Powers. Part of the project was never completed though"

"What part?" Vrak asked

"Unknown" said Venjix "the file was partly corrupted by Dr. Manx"

"I knew I should have skinned that cat a long time ago" said Rossi "General Venjix, do you know of their other final projects?"

"No" said Venjix "those files were completely wiped" and Rossi turns to the Malkor

"If I were you" said Rossi "I'd throw in a real monster"

"Yes" said Malkor "let's test these Power Rangers with someone tougher, Scaraba, the rock beetle, I summon you to battle"

"Reporting to duty, sir" said Scaraba

"Defeat the Rangers" said Rossi "kill the demons, get their Powers, and above else, get me those Keys"

In Harwood County, Scaraba goes for the Power Keys as the Rangers run up

"Hey, monster!" said Yacov

"You mean me?" Scaraba asked

"Leave those Keys alone" said Yacov

"We're taking them with us" said Iliad

"Attack!" said Scaraba as he summons more Loogies

"We'll get those Keys" said Iliad "no matter what it takes"

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Angel Blasters, activate!" said the Angel Force

"It's on!" said Iliad and they blast the Loogies

"Orca Blast!" said Yosef

"Snake Blast!" said Yacov

"Tiger Blast!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Blast!" said Hadassah

"Dragon Blast!" said Iliad and they destroy the Loogies and knock the monster back away from the Power Keys. The Rangers take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Orca Bowgun!" said Yosef

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah

"Sky Strike!" said Iliad and Hadassah flying through the air, blasting and slashing the monster

"That's how you do it" said Rebekah as she charges the monster

"Hey, wait!" said Yacov as he chases after her "Snake's Venom!" as he strikes the monster with the Snake Axe

"Tiger's Claw!" said Rebekah as she strikes the monster with the Tiger Claw

"Orca's Bite!" said Yosef as he blasts the monster

"Now" said Iliad "let's bring 'em together"

"Combine" said the Angel Force "ANGEL FORCE BLASTER!"

"Sky Power, energize!" said Iliad and Hadassah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Land Power, energize!" said Yacov and Rebekah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Sea Power, energize!" said Yosef as he placed his Power Card on the Angel Force Blaster

"ANGEL FORCE BLASTER, READY!" said the Angel Force "DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!" and blast destroyed the monster

On Malkor's ship, the villains watch the battle

"Aren't you going to make him grow?" Venjix asked

"I don't have that capability" said Malkor

"Allow me" said Vrak "Zombats!" and the Zombats resurrect the monster and make it grow

In Harwood County, the Rangers watch as the monster grows. Iliad goes over to the Power Keys and grabs them

"Got 'em" said Iliad

"Returning them to the Command Center" said Gosei

"Oh good" said Yosef "Alpha 5 will take care of them"

"Not Zordon's Command Center" said Gosei "mine"

"I thought you wanted to keep them safe" said Yacov

"Just summon the Zords already" said Gosei and the Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"ORCA ZORD!" said Yosef (the Orca Zord is a green version of the Dolphin Zord from Gosei Jet)

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and an airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Yosef and the Orca Zord combines with the Sub "ORCA MECHAZORD!" (the body is a green version of the Shark Mechazord) and the Zords battle the monster, but can't beat it. The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad the Zords combine and fight the monster. The Rangers open their belts and pull out a Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge!" said the Gosei Morpher

"ANGELIC STRIKE!" said Iliad and the Gosei Great Megazord destroys the monster

At Gosei's Command Center, the angels walk in

"That was awesome" said Hadassah

"Congratulations on a job well done" said Gosei

"What Keys did we get?" Yosef asked

"You got the Red Wild Force Key, the Wind and Thunder Keys, the SPD B-Squad Keys, the Miracle Force Keys, the Red Overdrive Key, the Red Jungle Fury Key, the Samurai Squad Keys, and the Mighty Morphin Keys" said Gosei

"We got a lot" said Yacov

"Yes" said Gosei "but don't get use to it, you may only get one or two Keys at a time from now on"

"We will find them" said Iliad "even if it only one by one, we will find them"

"We're a force to be reckoned with" said Yacov

"Yes" said Gosei "you are the Power Rangers Angel Force"

In the Delta Base, which had been relocated to Babylon by using the DBDS Phase I, some UW soldiers bring Rossi a man

"Glad to see you defrosted so easily" said Rossi "I have a job for you"

"Is it exciting?" the man asked

"How does going around the universe collecting Keys that contain Ranger Powers before the Rangers can get to them sound?"

"Exciting" said the man

"Then take your Morpher, your future Zords and go" said Rossi as he holds out the Drago Morpher, and a case with five Dino Eggs "Dr. Nakadai" and Mikoto smiles, takes the Morpher and case and leaves

"Isn't that the Armada's job?" Venjix asked as he comes up on screen

"Yes" said Rossi "but they failed, and it won't hurt to have someone hunting them in secret. And thanks to the data you found in Project Hexagon's file, we were able to replicate the experiments done by Dr. Mercer, so Dr. Nakadai will have his own Zords soon enough. Did you work out the compatibility issues?"

"Yes" said Venjix "the suit's connection to the actual Morphing Grid is close enough to the Biozords connection to your Morphing Grid that the they should be able to sync up without a problem"

"Well done, General Venjix" said Rossi

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Angel Force has been established to protect God's people and to look for the Power Keys near Earth. But the Keys are spread across the universe and considered contraband by the United Worlds. Who better to hunt down hidden contraband than pirates? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	3. Mega Mission

Episode 424: Power Rangers Megaforce: Mega Mission

_Author's note: the team on TV known as Power Rangers Super Megaforce (wearing the Gokaiger costumes) will be know as Power Rangers Megaforce in this fanfic_

* * *

In an unknown location, a massive battle is occurring between the Rangers and the Armada. However it is soon revealed to be a dream

"Hey new kid, wake up" said a voice "are you getting off the bus or what?"

"Weird dream" said the new kid, who had to transfer to another school as too many people disappeared at his old school to continue running it

"You're gonna be late on the first day in school since the disappearances" said the bus driver

"Don't want that" said the new kid "thanks" as he gets off the bus

In Harwood County High School, the teacher begins the class

"Okay class" said the teacher "how about we start our first day back discussing the scientific reasons behind the disappearances. We know it was due to a battle between the Rangers and aliens, but does anyone have any ideas on how that actually happened?" as the new kid walks in "ah, you must be Troy, nice of you to join us, what do you think was the reason for the disappearances"

"God" said Troy

"How's that Troy?" the teacher asked

"God caused the disappearances and took all the Christians to Heaven" said Troy

"Then why weren't you taken to Heaven?" the teacher asked

"Because I didn't have faith then" said Troy "but I do now"

"Okay… interesting" said the teacher as Troy went to sit down. He looked around and sat by a girl, who was wearing pink shorts, who he thought was cute

On the Armada Mothership, Vekar receives a message

"Another Power Key has been located" said Vekar "and I will succeed unlike my useless brother Vrak"

"Where is it sire?" Damaras asked

"Harwood County" said Vekar "just like the last ones. Send a commander and a legion of X-Borgs to get that Key"

In Gosei's Command Center, Gosei awakes again

"Tensou" said Gosei "another Power Key has been found"

"Shall I alert the Angel Force?" Tensou asked

"No" said Gosei "they are still on Aquitar fighting Vrak's forces for a Key, we need to activate the Hexagon's Final Project"

"Who will use it?" Tensou asked "you need me to find another team of angels?"

"No" said Gosei "these need to be human. The most energetic and unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit"

"Energetic and unstoppable" said Tensou "don't say it"

"Teenagers" said Gosei "get me five kids with talent and attitude and above all a love for Christ and get them now" and five teenagers teleport and land on the ground

"How the…?" the teen in green asked "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure" said the teen in blue "but it was scientifically impossible, and awesome"

"How'd we end up here?" Troy asked

"And where is here?" the teen in yellow asked

"It worked!" said Tensou "it worked!"

"What is that?" Troy asked

"Wow" said the teen in blue "an old school robot, like in the movies"

"Old school?" Tensou asked and he zapped the teen in blue and raced off. The sides of the Command Center lit up, revealing the Power Keys that have been rescued so far

"What's happening?" the teen in green asked and then he sees Gosei "woah… freaky tiki. I don't believe it" Troy looks at the Red Power Key and flashes back to one of his dreams

"I've seen these before" said Troy "in my dreams"

"This is amazing" said the teen in pink

"Welcome humans" said Gosei "I am Gosei. My mentor Zordon placed me here to be the guardian of this planet"

"Whoever you are" said the teen in green "you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts"

"This form is a result of the Great Battle 4000 years ago" said Gosei "this is a perilous time for the universe. You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers. Tensou, show them"

"What, oh yes, on screen, activated" said Tensou and one monitor lights up pink

"Emma" said Gosei to the teen in pink "you're not only a great BMX cyclist but you truly care about God's people. You'll go to great lengths to take care of them. You shall be the Pink Ranger"

"Pink is my favorite color" said Emma "but what's this Ranger deal? I thought they were all gone"

"Noah" said Gosei to the teen in blue as another monitor lights up blue "your thirst for knowledge is unequaled. Our future depends on great scientific minds like yours. You will be the Blue Ranger" and another monitor lights up green "There's nobody with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm as you, Jake. I am making you the Green Ranger" and another monitor lights up yellow "Then there is Gia. You are calm under pressure and pursue excellence in everything you do. You will be the Yellow Ranger" and the last monitor lights up red "As for you, Troy. Your purity of spirit and strength are the result of incredible discipline. Since you have met adversity in your life with great skill, you shall be the Red Ranger and serve as the team's leader"

"There must be a mistake here" said Troy "I am unworthy. The great discipline you speak of is why I was left behind, I was a cold legalist"

"There is no mistake" said Gosei "you were a legalist yes, but you have learned your lesson and now your great discipline will be your strength, not your weakness"

"What are those?" Noah asked, pointing as the wall

"Lining the room" said Gosei "you can see some of the Rangers who came before you. When the Rapture occurred their Powers were turned into Power Keys and were spread throughout the universe. Now you shall form a new team. It is time to tap into the infinite Power that lines the walls of this Command Center. Each of you shall be given access to extraordinary Powers that will help you complete your mission" and five Morphers and Keys appears before them and they grab them "those are your Morphers, with them you shall morph into Mega Rangers. You will wield Power Keys that will unlock special weapons and abilities and you shall command mighty machines called Megazords"

"Morphers?" Noah asked "Power Keys? Megazords? All this tech, how do we use it?"

"The Morphing Grid will show you how" said Gosei

"Incredible" said Troy

"That's not all" said Gosei "the Power Keys that line this Command Center will allow you to unlock extraordinary new Powers. By using them in your Morphers you will be given access to Legendary Mode, where you can tap into the special Powers of all the Rangers that proceeded you, but it will test your strength every time you morph into a legendary Power Ranger"

"Wow" said Emma "we can really use all these Powers?"

"Yes" said Gosei "and even more. Your mission is to find the rest of the Power Keys. You will be regarded as outlaws by those who are trying to get the Keys for their own purposes"

"We will get them first" said Troy

"Good" said Gosei "Because the Armada has sent a legion of X-Borgs and a monster to search your city for a Power Key, you need to get it first. Megaforce: your mission starts now" and they teleport away

"Boy, oh, boy" said Tensou "I'm worried already"

"You selected well, Tensou" said Gosei "they'll be fine"

In Harwood County, the teens appear in colored light and land on the ground

"Is everyone okay?" Troy asked

"I guess so" said Noah as a monster and X-Borgs are tearing apart the city

"Look!" said Emma

"Robots?" Jake asked

"Fascinating" said Noah

"Forget that" said Troy "they're bad news"

"Hey!" said Jake "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm guessing these robots don't come in peace" said Noah as they X-Borgs charge them and then teens fight them. They do well, until the monster blasts them.

"They're closing in on us" said Gia

"Gosei told us the Morphers will give us Power" said Troy "Let's use them. Follow my lead" as they flip open their Legendary Morphers "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" and they flip open their Power Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn "GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"Megaforce" said the Legendary Morpher, using Gosei's voice

"MEGAFORCE RED!" said Troy

"MEGAFORCE BLUE!" said Noah

"MEGAFORCE YELLOW!" said Gia

"MEGAFORCE GREEN!" said Jake

"MEGAFORCE PINK!" said Emma

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!" said the Mega Rangers "POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"Mega Blaster!" said Troy as he blasts them monster

"All of you" said Emma to the civilians "get someplace safe" and they rush off

"Mega Blasters!" said Troy "Mega Sabers!" and they all attack the X-Borgs and knock a lot out, but more come "Let's switch things up" and Jake tosses Noah his Mega Saber as Noah tosses him his Mega Blaster. Emma tosses Gia her Mega Saber as Gia tosses her her Mega Blaster. They destroy a lot more of them, but still more come

"How many of these guys butts do we have to kick?" Gia asked

"Time to go to the next level" said Troy

"You think we're ready?" Noah asked

"I'm in" said Jake

"Let's try it" said Emma and the Mighty Morphin Keys teleport from the Command Center to their belts and are released

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" said Troy as they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn

"Mighty Morphin" said the Legendary Morpher

"MASTODON!" said Jake

"PTERODACTYL!" said Emma

"TRICERATOPS!" said Noah

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Gia

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Troy "Blade Blasters!" and they attack the X-Borgs

"Power Sword!" said Troy

"Power Axe!" said Jake

"Power Lance!" said Noah

"Power Daggers!" said Gia

"Power Bow!" said Emma and they destroy more X-Borgs

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE POWER BLASTER!" said Troy

"POWER AXE!" said Jake

"POWER BOW!" said Emma

"POWER DAGGERS!" said Gia

"POWER LANCE!" said Noah

"POWER SWORD!" said Troy

"POWER RANGERS!" say the Rangers and they destroy even more X-Borgs, but they keep coming as the Rangers revert to Mega Mode

"Let's try another Legendary Mode" said Troy as their belts release the Samurai Squad Keys and they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn "LEGENDARY MORPHER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"Samurai Squad" said the Legendary Morpher as it draws their Symbols for them

"SAMURAI OF FIRE!" said Troy

"SAMURAI OF WATER!" said Noah

"SAMURAI OF FOREST!" said Jake

"SAMURAI OF EARTH!" said Gia

"SAMURAI OF AIR!" said Emma

"Spin Swords!" said Troy and they use their Spin Swords to destroy more X-Borgs, before reverting to Mega Mode. Their belts release the Miracle Force Keys

"HEAVENLY SOURCE, MIRACLE FORCE!" said Troy and they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn

"Miracle Force" said the Legendary Morpher

"STRONG AS A TREE, GREEN MIRACLE RANGER!" said Jake

"EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND, PINK MIRACLE RANGER!" said Emma

"FLUID AS THE SEA, BLUE MIRACLE RANGER!" said Noah

"FAST AS LIGHTNING, YELLOW MIRACLE RANGER!" said Gia

"FEARSOME AS FIRE, RED MIRACLE RANGER!" said Troy "Miracle Staffs!" and they destroy the remaining X-Borgs

"I think your having an identity crisis" said the monster "it doesn't matter who you are, this ends now" and he blasts them, reverting them to Mega Mode

"Mega Sabers!" said Troy and they strike the monster, injuring him. They insert the Mega Keys into their Mega Sabers

"MEGA SABERS, CHARGING!" said the Mega Rangers

"Final Strike" said the Mega Sabers, in the same voice as Gosei's and they destroy the monster

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win" said Troy

On the Armada Mothership, Vekar is furious

"So a Power Ranger did this to my soldier" said Vekar "the humans can fight back"

"Yes" said Damaras "apparently, yes"

"Well I don't like that" said Vekar "get me another commander"

"I'm already here sire" said a monster

"And more X-Borgs stand ready, boss" said Argus

In Harwood County, the Rangers look for the Power Key when more X-Borgs and the monster arrives

"Hey, squid face" said Troy

"Oh, the Power Rangers" said the monster "I've been warned about you"

"You should've heeded that warning" said Troy as he blasts him

"So much for introductions" said the monster "get them" and they fight the X-Borgs and quickly destroy them, so the monster blasts them. Their buckles release the SPD B-Squad Keys

"SPD EMERGENCY!" said Troy and they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn

"SPD" said the Legendary Morpher

"SPD EMERGENCY!" said Troy "SPD, B-SQUAD, RED RANGER 1!"

"SPD, B-SQUAD, BLUE RANGER 2!" said Noah

"SPD, B-SQUAD, GREEN RANGER 3!" said Jake

"SPD, B-SQUAD, YELLOW RANGER 4!" said Gia

"SPD, B-SQUAD, PINK RANGER 5!" said Emma

"Delta Blasters!" said Troy

"DeltaMax Striker: Sniper!" said Noah

"DeltaMax Striker: Blaster!" said Jake

"DeltaMax Strikers: Shot!" said Gia and Emma and they blast down the monsters missiles, before blasting the monster as he charges them and they revert to Mega Mode as their buckles release the Ninja Storm Keys

"NINJA STORM!" said Troy

"THUNDER STORM!" said Jake

"RANGER FORM!" said Troy and Jake and they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn

"Ninja Storm" said the Legendary Morpher

"POWER OF AIR!" said Troy

"EARTH!" said Gia

"WATER!" said Noah

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Jake and Emma in unison

"Shadow Battle!" said Troy

"Thunder Staff!" said Jake

"Ninja Sword!" said Gia and they knock the monster back before reverting to Mega Mode as their buckles release Red Keys

"Let's make him see red" said Troy "LEGENDARY MORPHER, GO GO SAMURAI!"

"WILD ACCESS!" said Noah

"HEAVENLY SOURCE, MIRACLE FORCE!" said Gia

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" said Jake

"JUNGLE BEAST, FURY UNLEASHED!" said Emma and they open the Keys and insert them into their Legendary Morphers and turn

"Forever Red" said the Legendary Morpher

"BLAZING LION!" said Noah

"FEARSOME AS FIRE, RED MIRACLE RANGER!" said Gia

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE, RED RANGER!" said Jake

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER, JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!" said Emma

"SAMURAI OF FIRE!" said Troy

"Woah" said Noah "we can all be red?"

"Color me impressed" said Gia "this mode's got some serious Power"

"I'll say" said Jake

"What?!" the monster asked "I'm seeing red"

"Red Rangers" said Troy "it's time to get fired up"

"Miracle Staff!" said Gia

"Drive Defender!" said Jake and they blasted the monster

"Red Lion Fang!" said Noah

"Junglechucks!" said Emma as they strike the monster

"Spin Sword!" said Troy "BLAZING STRIKE!"

"At least it took five teams to beat me" said the monster as it collapsed

On the Armada Mothership, the crew watches as the monster is destroyed

"If these setbacks continue, the prince will lose his mind" said Argus "something must be done"

"Leave that to me" said Levira "I've been working on something big. It's a waste to use it on this little planet, consider this a test. Maximizer, watch" and it fires "we no longer need Zombats and we can enlarge more than one monster at a time"

In Harwood County, Troy finds the Red Zeo Key. He inserts it into his belt and it teleports to the Command Center alongside the other. They see the monster grow along with a few Bruisers. Troy pulls out his Legendary Morpher and types 2580 Call

"Summon Skyship" said the Legendary Morpher and the Skyship appears

"Sweet ride" said Jake as they jump in and fly towards the monsters

"Skyship, cannons, portside, fire!" said Troy and they blast the monster "release the Zords! SKYSHIP!"

"WHEELER ZORD!" said Gia

"SUB ZORD!" said Emma

"RACER ZORD!" said Jake

"JET ZORD!" said Noah and the Zords blast the villains, destroying them

"ZORDS, COMBINE!" said Troy "LEGENDARY MEGAZORD, READY!" and they destroy the Bruisers with their swords. "FINAL STRIKE!" The Rangers take out their Mega Keys and insert them into the consoles "MEGA STARBURST, FIRE!" and the blast destroyed the monster "Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!"

At Gosei's Command Center, the teens walk in

"That was awesome" said Emma

"Congratulations on a job well done" said Gosei "but your mission has only begun. Tensou, take them to their ship" and they teleport to the Skyship. They see their flag on the display, which turns into Gosei's face

"Rangers" said Gosei "you will use the Skyship to track down the Power Keys. You can contact me with this. Tensou will also be accompanying you in another body"

"Another body?" Emma asked as a robot bird flies in (Navi from Gokaiger)

"I can fly!" said Tensou

"I have loaded the coordinates to the next Key in your computer you can leave at once. You've done well so far"

"We're a force to be reckoned with" said Jake

"You are the Power Rangers Megaforce" said Gosei

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

As the pope steps down, EAGLE receives a new mission. Will they be able to complete it or will an old team stop them? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	4. Popes and Lords

Episode 425: Power Rangers Tribulation: Popes and Lords

"Then one of the seven angels who had the seven bowls came and said to me, 'Come, I will show you the judgment of the great prostitute who is seated on many waters, with whom the kings of the earth have committed sexual immorality, and with the wine of whose sexual immorality the dwellers on earth have become drunk.' And he carried me away in the Spirit into a wilderness, and I saw a woman sitting on a scarlet beast that was full of blasphemous names, and it had seven heads and ten horns. The woman was arrayed in purple and scarlet, and adorned with gold and jewels and pearls, holding in her hand a golden cup full of abominations and the impurities of her sexual immorality. And on her forehead was written a name of mystery: 'Babylon the great, mother of prostitutes and of earth's abominations.'" -Revelation 17:1-5

* * *

February 11

In the Vatican, Pope Benedict XVI makes an announcement

"The stress these vanishings caused me is keeping from performing my duties" said Benedict "and as such, I feel I have no choice but to resign, effective February 28"

* * *

March 1

In Argentina, Rossi visits a man named Jorge Bergoglio

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Secretary-General?" Bergoglio asked

"I'm here to talk about a deal" said Rossi

"Why would the ruler of the universe like to make a deal with a lowly man like me?" Bergoglio asked

"Cut the act" said Rossi "we both know that you have a very good chance at becoming the next pope, you're not as lowly as you like others to believe"

"Did you really think I became a cardinal with true humility?" Bergoglio asked "now what deal do you want to make?"

"Simple" said Rossi "I will guarantee your election to pope if you promise to help me create a one universe religion"

"I can't do that" said Bergoglio "that would be against everything the Roman Catholic Church stands for"

"We both know that's not true" said Rossi "just as we both know most of the leaders in your religion don't believe that, least of all you"

"Even if that was true" said Bergoglio "there is no way the Catholics would accept it, much less the rest of the religions"

"By yourself, you're right" said Rossi "but remember, with me all things are possible. I will support the new religion and make it the official religion of the United Worlds. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes" said Bergoglio

* * *

March 13

At the Vatican, Jorge Bergoglio is elected pope and gives his ordination address

"Thank you for electing me" said Bergoglio and he smiles "and may God forgive you for what you've done" and the crowd laughs "now, after recent events and much prayer, I have decided that it is time to stop bickering about frivolous theological doctrines. It's time to truly become one universe, not just in politics, but in religion as well. It is time to cease being Catholics, Protestants, Mormons, Muslims, Jews, Hindus, Buddhists, along with all the other religions. It is time to become the Babylon One Universe Faith!" and crowd erupts in applause "you can believe what you want, do what you want, live how you want, be with who you want. We will all accept one another as equals. And best of all, you can still worship whatever god or gods you want, keep whatever traditions you want. And while I am committed to accepting all traditions, I still am fond of my Catholic traditions, so I will lead this new religion keeping the title of pope, along with the tradition of popes taking on a new name. I will no longer be known as Jorge Bergoglio, but rather as Pope Francis"

* * *

June 29

At the Aquabase II, Alpha 7 calls the EAGLE Rangers to a meeting

"Rangers" said Alpha "we have received our latest mission. Commander Beckman?"

"Thank you, Alpha 7" said Beckman "Rossi is having SPD mobilize its troops near Washington DC, for unknown reasons"

"Wait" said Lauren "you're a General in SPD branch of Earth, why don't you know?"

"Only Supreme Commander Isa and Commander Crayfish know the reason" said Beckman "whoever they are"

"Whatever reason it is, it can't be good" said John Casey

"That is correct, Colonel" said Beckman "Your mission is to infiltrate the SPD base near there, find out what they're up to, and stop it. Be careful, Rossi has something up his sleeve and Supreme Commander Isa himself will be there"

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah asked

"I have him on special assignment" said Beckman "he will be in DC, but will be unavailable for backup"

"And the remaining Rangers are busy elsewhere" said Alpha

"We will leave immediately" said Mitchell "Alpha, teleport us there now" and they vanish

At Langley, the EAGLE Rangers appear inside the building

"Got any idea where they would keep the data, Walker?" John Casey asked

"I knew where they used to keep it" said Sarah "but this place has been remodeled since it was the CIA headquarters. My best guess is this way" and she leads them down a corridor, where they see a monster and four adults"

"Well, well, well" said the monster "what do we have here? A marine, a captain, an agent, a samurai, and a ghost"

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke" said the man in black

"Oh, no" said Stephen "this is bad guys"

"What's wrong, Orion?" John Casey asked

"I recognize the humans" said Stephen

"Who are they?" Sarah asked

"They're four of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" said Stephen

"Don't you guys know that you're suppose to fight the monsters, not fight with them" said Lauren

"Don't be so narrow minded" said Billy "monsters aren't inherently evil"

"True" said Lauren "but anyone who works for the Dark One is evil. Now who are you, monster?"

"My name is Commander Crayfish" said Crayfish "and I am the Commander of the Earth Branch of SPD and you are all under arrest for treason" and the Mutant Rangers pull out their Power Badges as the EAGLE Rangers pull out their Power Morphers

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Stephen and Crayfish in unison

"MASTODON!" said Zack

"PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly

"TRICERATOPS!" said Billy

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Crayfish

"EAGLE GREEN!" said John Casey

"EAGLE PINK!" said Sarah

"EAGLE BLUE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE YELLOW!" said Lauren

"EAGLE RED!" said Stephen

"Well this seems familiar" said Zack

"Yes it does" said Mitchell

"But we finally have our rightful Powers back" said Kimberly "or, at least the closest thing to them and all you have are a weak copy"

"That's funny" said Mitchell "as your Power Badges aren't actually connected to the Morphing Grid, but our EAGLE Morphers are"

"What!?" Billy asked

"Hand them over" said Zack

"Come and get them" said John Casey

"Mutant Sword!" said Crayfish

"EAGLE Sword!" said Stephen

"Mutant Axe!" said Zack

"EAGLE Axe!" said John Casey

"Mutant Lance!" said Billy

"EAGLE Lance!" said Mitchell

"Mutant Daggers!" said Trini

"EAGLE Daggers!" said Lauren

"Mutant Bow!" said Kimberly

"EAGLE Bow!" said Sarah and the Mutant and EAGLE Rangers fight

Elsewhere, Rossi and Venjix are watching the battle

"It seems we have a leak" said Venjix

"Are you new troops ready?" Rossi asked

"Yes" said Venjix

"Send them in" said Rossi "and find that leak"

In Washington DC, at the Executive Building, Obama hears a noise as a man appear before him

"What are you doing here?" Obama asked and he realizes he recognizes him "Agent Carmichael, is that you?"

"Yes it is, Mr. President" said Chuck "but, please, call me Chuck"

"I'm not really the President anymore" said Obama "I was even thrown out of the White House, moved to this old building"

"Are you denying that you don't still have some old contacts with some heavy firepower?" Chuck asked

"Why did Rossi send you?" Obama asked

"He didn't" said Chuck "I came to warn you"

"Warn me, about what?" Obama asked

"To disappear" said Chuck "Rossi has someone, or something, we're not really sure yet, spying on you"

"Then you just sealed my fate, and yours, for telling me" said Obama

"The presence of enough energy from the Morphing Grid can jam him for a short time" said Chuck

"Morphing Grid?" Obama asked "you're Rangers?"

"We're not all gone yet" said Chuck "Come with me if you want to live. I've alway wanted to say that"

"Where?" Obama asked

"To the Resistance" said Chuck "we're a network of the remaining Rangers and their allies that are dedicated to slowing down Rossi"

"Then I'm not coming" said Obama "I am not interested in slowing him down, I'm going to stop him once and for all and reclaim what was once mine"

"You can't do that" said Chuck "not even the Rangers can, we can only slow him down"

"I can" said Obama "and I will. And I must ask you to leave before the spy sees you"

"Very well, Mr. President" said Chuck and he vanishes

In Langley, the EAGLE Rangers continue to battle the Mutant Rangers, along with Venjix's new troops, Grinders

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE MUTANT BLASTER!" said Crayfish

"MUTANT AXE!" said Zack

"MUTANT BOW!" said Kimberly

"MUTANT DAGGERS!" said Trini

"MUTANT LANCE!" said Billy

"MUTANT SWORD!" said Crayfish

"MUTANT RANGERS!" say the Mutant Rangers

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE THE EAGLE BLASTER!" said Stephen

"EAGLE AXE!" said John Casey

"EAGLE BOW!" said Sarah

"EAGLE DAGGERS!" said Lauren

"EAGLE LANCE!" said Mitchell

"EAGLE SWORD!" said Stephen

"EAGLE RANGERS!" say the EAGLE Rangers and the two blasts cause a massive explosion, destroying the Grinders and sending each time flying

"Cadet Cranston" said Crayfish "did you complete your project?"

"Yes" said Billy "having the original plans helped greatly"

"Then its time to take it to the next level" said Crayfish "WE NEED DARK DINOZORD POWER NOW! DARK TYRANNOSAURUS! and a black and gold version of Tyrannosaurus rises out of the ground

"DARK MASTODON!" said Zack and a black and gold version of the Mastodon walks in from a glacier field

"DARK TRICERATOPS!" said Billy and a black and gold version of the Triceratops rolls in from the desert

"DARK SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" said Trini and a black and gold version of the Saber-Tooth Tiger runs in from the Jungle

"DARK PTERODACTYL!" said Kimberly and a black and gold version of the Pterodactyl flies out of a volcano

"Alright Rangers, log on" said Crayfish

"Zack here, this is kickin'" said Zack

"Billy here, systems nominal" said Billy

"Trini here, all systems go!" said Trini

"Kimberly here, great to be back" said Kimberly.

"Alpha 7" said Mitchell "send Varibloom and Varideen"

At the Aquabase II, Varibloom and Varideen are powered up and teleported to Langley

At Langley, Varibloom and Varideen appear

"VARIBLOOM!" said Stephen as Lauren and him jump in

"VARIDEEN!" said Mitchell as he jumps in with the rest. They blast the Dark Dinozords, however the Dark Pterodactyl is able to out maneuver them and shoots them a couple of times

"DARK MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Crayfish and the Dark Megazord: Tank Mode is formed "ACTIVATING: DARK MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" and the Dark Megazord turns into battle mode "MUTANT SWORD!" and the ground opens up and something that looks like the Power Sword emerges

On the ground, black and blue light appears as Chuck emerges

"I've got to help them" said Chuck

"Help yourselves" said a voice and he turns to see an evil looking being. Chuck started to ask who he was when he flashed

"Lord Zedd" said Chuck

"Most of the world knows me as Supreme Commander Isa" said Zedd "and I'd like to keep it that way for now, so please, die quickly"

"INTERSECT: ACTIVATE!" said Chuck and he activated his Intersect Morpher, which formed a suit around him, similar to Tron's, but with Intersect glasses and face mask "INTERSECT RANGER!"

"Intersect Blasters!" said Chuck and he summons two blasters and flashes on how to fire them and he fires at Lord Zedd

At the Aquabase II, alarms are blaring

"Ay yi yi yi" said Alpha "Varibloom and Varideen are no match against the Megazord, even if it is a weak counterfeit. And even the Intersect is no match against Lord Zedd. I'm getting them out of there" and they all appear in the Aquabase II

"We didn't complete our mission" said John Casey

"You weren't going to with Lord Zedd and a Megazord there" said Alpha

"Then how do we find out what he was up to?" Chuck asked

"We don't" said Alpha "Rossi won this round"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Tribulation:

As Dr. K escapes to Corinth, she loses two old friends but gains a new one. Meanwhile, Eagle Squadron prepares for battle as President Obama tries to stop Rossi once and for all. We know he will fail, but what will his failure cost? Find out next time on Power Rangers Tribulation!


	5. The President of the United States

Episode 426: Power Rangers Tribulation: The President of the United States

"When he opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, 'Come!' And out came another horse, bright red. Its rider was permitted to take peace from the earth, so that people should slay one another, and he was given a great sword"

-Revelation 6:3-4

* * *

January 1, 2014

In Rossi's Lair, Dr. K is again trying to escape as it is exploding, but this time is leaving a message for others

"… a year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty-seven percent of the universe's computer systems" said K "But it's not over, not yet. If you can hear my voice, please, go now to the domed city of Corinth, formerly known as Boston. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please, hurry!" and she runs out with a briefcase, but is stopped by one of Rossi's men

"Sorry, Dr. K" said the henchman "give me the computer. It's for your own good. Sorry, K. No one can know that Venjix started here or that he is one of the ten kings that Rossi chose"

"This Ranger technology is our only chance of fighting Venjix" said K "I have to get it out of here!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. K" said the henchman as he points a blaster at her, but he is quickly knocked out by Gem and Gemma

"I'm glad we're friends!" said K

"Oh, yeah, so…" said Gem

"Are we" said Gemma

"Head for the exit, Doctor" said Gem

"We're going back for the classified Gold and Silver Series!" said Gemma

"Not to mention" said Gem

"Northern Lights" said Gemma and they rush back inside

"Gem, Gemma, wait!" said K "No, we don't have time! We don't need another Artificial Super Intelligence!" as the building starts to collapse and K runs out "GEM, GEMMA, NO!"

At the Delta Base, Rossi is watching the message Dr. K transmitted

"I thought you stopped the message" said Rossi

"So did I" said Venjix "but some new player has entered the game, I'm not sure what though"

"No matter" said Rossi "it shouldn't be too hard for you and the media to spin it as nothing more than the rantings of a madman. And even if you don't, in a few months it won't matter anymore"

Elsewhere, an unknown being is watching over Dr. K

"Don't worry, my Good Doctor" said the being to itself "I made sure your message was released"

* * *

January 2

Outside of Corinth, Dr. K arrives. She heads for the private lab she had Colonel Truman construct and entered it and then opened up the private room she snuck into the builder's schematics and deleted after it was constructed. No one knew it existed but her. She begins to work on her laptop when an image of a payphone appears and begins ringing and she clicks on it and hears a broken voice

"Can. You. Hear. Me?" the voice asked and K smiles as she realizes who it was and how much help it would be

"Absolutely" said K

* * *

February 1

In Scotland, a young man and his father were preparing to leave

"C'mon Flynn" said the father

"Don't you think we're jumping into this a bit?" Flynn asked

"You heard the message" said the father "Corinth is the only place to be safe"

"How do you know that's true?" Flynn asked

"How do you know it's not?" the father replied "I've never trusted Rossi, he would release a virus onto the world and then install it as a king. Besides, Corinth will need mechanics, so even if we are wrong, we'll still have jobs"

"But if it is true" said Flynn "I would want to out of the dome, helping the innocent like a superhero"

"There's no such thing as superheroes" said the father "didn't you learn that lesson after taking all those jobs trying to be a hero?"

* * *

June 1

In Jerusalem, Netanyahu watches as the Third Temple is completed. As he heads home, he passes the Wailing Wall, where two men known as The Witnesses had took Merrick's spot. Like Merrick, many have tried to kill them, and like Merrick no one could

"This Temple you've built is nothing more than a Temple of Rejection, as you have rejected the true Messiah" said one of the Witnesses. The other Witness looks straight at Netanyahu

"Was the price you paid for the Temple worth it?" a Witness asked and Netanyahu honestly wasn't sure

* * *

June 14

At an extravagant mansion, a young woman named Summer Landsdown was having a surprise birthday party for herself and invited her friends. Her butler Andrews brings her her gift from her parents who were too busy in London to show up

"But I made everything perfect just for them" said Summer as Andrews hands her her present, the Landsdown Diamond and reads the letter that came with it

"Dearest Summer, this diamond represents wealth, luxury, status… It represents everything we are, and everything you are" read Andrews

On Andresia, a miner named Orion decides to take a couple of days off and get as far away from civilization as he can

* * *

June 15

At the Delta Base, Obama walks in to see Rossi

"How may I help you Mr. President?" Rossi asked

"You can die" said Obama as he pulls out a gun and points it at Rossi, but for some reason can't pull the trigger

"Problems, Mr. President?" Rossi asked

"Even if you can stop me from killing you" said Obama "you can't stop the war that is about to happen"

"Why would I stop what I manipulated so many people to start?" Rossi asked "I knew how to play your ego, well yours along with the British and Egyptian Prime Ministers and the former leader of Andresia, to pick a fight with me. And now that you attacked so many innocent civilians…"

"We never…" began Obama

"I will have no choice but to retaliate" said Rossi and he turns on a display and Obama sees his troops, along with British, Egyptian, and Andresian troops being decimated by Grinders and Drones "and now, Mr. President, your time is up" and he uses his powers to telekinetically push Obama out the window. He falls many stories and lands on a car and Rossi smiles at the crunch he made when he landed. Miraculously, Obama walks off with nothing more than a limp "That's not possible" and he looks up "is it?"

At the Aquabase II, Alpha teleports Obama to it

"Welcome to the Aquabase II, Mr. President" said Alpha

"I failed" said Obama "Rossi's armies are killing them all for what I've done"

"We know" said Alpha

"Then why aren't you stopping it?" Obama asked

"We're combatting them the best we can" said Alpha "every known Ranger team is out there destroying the armies, but there aren't enough of them" and he pulls up some screens. The EAGLE Rangers are defending Washington, DC in Varibloom and Varideen. Obama notices that the White House is a smoldering heap in the background, the Washington Monument broken in two. The A-Squad is in London using the Delta Blast Megazord to shoot down drones. The Turbo Rangers are using the Astro Megaship Mark II to shoot down drones. The Angel Rangers are spread all over helping individuals get to safe places. The Mega Rangers are using the Skyship to destroy Armada ships

"What have I done?" Obama asked

"The same thing any American President would have done" said a voice and he turned to see Bill Clinton "Are you finally ready to accept that you messed up and need a Savior, not how you want Him, but how He is"

"Yes" said Obama "and I know now I can't stop him, but I can slow him down. Alpha, teleport me to Rossi"

"You can't do this" said Clinton

"You can't stop me" said Obama

"That's not what I meant" said Clinton "I meant, you can't do this alone. Send us both Alpha"

"Yes, Mr. President" said Alpha and they vanished

In the middle of nowhere Rossi watches as SPD finishes his latest project, a Zord for Lord Zedd

"It will be magnificent" said Rossi

"I disagree" said a voice and he turned to see Obama

"Mr. President" said Rossi

"So do I" said another voice and he turned to see Clinton as Obama types something in his phone

"and Mr. President" said Rossi "to what do I owe the pleasure" and he stares at Obama "so I've seen you've chosen a side"

"Yes, I have" said Obama "I have seen that the only way you will be defeated is by Jesus Christ"

"The last thing you will ever see is my power over His" said Rossi

"Sometimes" said Obama "He doesn't let you see anything at all" and he points up and Rossi sees a nuclear missile right before it hits him and the place is engulfed in flames, incinerating everything nearby, including Zedd's nearly completed Zord. All that remained was Ninjakon

"Venjix!" screamed Rossi "the rebels want to play with nukes, so nuke them!"

"Nuke who?" Venjix asked

"America, Britain, Egypt, and Andresia" said Rossi

"Their capitals?" Venjix asked

"No" said Rossi "every piece of land they own! But be sure to use the new nukes we developed that leave minimum radiation, we may need the land some day"

"By your command" said Venjix

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Tribulation:

As Rossi launches nuclear weapons against America, Britain, Egypt, and Andresia, the Rangers try to get everyone to safety. Will they succeed or will millions of lives be lost? Find out next time on Power Rangers Tribulation!


	6. The Seals

Episode 427: Power Rangers Tribulation: The Seals

"When he opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' And I looked, and behold, a black horse! And its rider had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard what seemed to be a voice in the midst of the four living creatures, saying, 'A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius, and do not harm the oil and wine!'

When he opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, 'Come!' And I looked, and behold, a pale horse! And its rider's name was Death, and Hades followed him. And they were given authority over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by wild beasts of the earth

When he opened the fifth seal, I saw under the altar the souls of those who had been slain for the word of God and for the witness they had borne. They cried out with a loud voice, 'O Sovereign Lord, holy and true, how long before you will judge and avenge our blood on those who dwell on the earth?' Then they were each given a white robe and told to rest a little longer, until the number of their fellow servants and their brothers should be complete, who were to be killed as they themselves had been.

When he opened the sixth seal, I looked, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became black as sackcloth, the full moon became like blood" -Revelation 6:5-12

* * *

In Corinth, a pilot named Scott Truman fails a simulation and he is approached by his commander and his squadron leader, Colonel Truman and Marcus Truman

"That simulation wasn't fair" said Scott

"If you want fair, son, then you picked the wrong business" said Truman

"In Scott's defense" said Marcus "only one pilot has ever beat Flight Simulation 42, me"

"How'd you do it?" Scott asked

"How do I do anything? With style!" said Marcus

"Marcus" said Truman "I want your recommendation for the Second Squadron leader on my desk by the end of the day. Put their profile in this" and he hands him a red envelope as alarms go off.

"To the hangar" said Marcus "and be sure to turn off your flight computer, we're going dark"

In the hangar, Truman is instructing Eagle Squadron

"We need you to continue defending Corinth until we can raise the shields" said Truman "my son Marcus will lead the mission, Marcus?"

"My fighter will be armed with a Remote Overthruster Core Reactor" said Marcus "it has enough firepower to cause serious damage to the Drones. Let's go, Eagle Squadron"

"Scott" said Truman "hold back and stay out of the way of the lead formation, you're not ready to be up front with your brother"

At the Landsdown Mansion, word reaches that Grinders are invading. Summer and her friends go to the city to take a military vehicle to Corinth, but her friends push out as they're leaving due to there not being enough room. Summer watches in horror as the vehicle leaves without her, and Grinders approach. She runs off towards Corinth

Later, an old ice cream truck pulls up and Andrews gets out

"Miss Summer" said Andrews "I have found us some transportation to Corinth"

"Good" said Summer "but couldn't you have found something nicer?" but they get in and race towards Corinth

Later, the ice cream truck runs out of gas and they're forced to walk and Summer makes Andrews carry her. They stop for a quick lunch

"You've known me my whole life" said Summer "You practically raised me I don't know your first name"

"Time to go Miss Summer" said Andrews and he gets up and bends down so she can get on his back, but Summer walks on her own.

"Why have you put up with me all these years?" Summer asked as they walked

"Miss Summer" said Andrews "I've been waiting for you to show who you really are, not some stuck up rich kid, but a kind and compassionate young woman" and Summer is so shocked she can't think of anything left to say. However, the Grinders catch up to them. Summer manages to fight them off, but then one shoots at her, but Andrews takes the hit. Summer destroys the last one

"Miss Summer…" said Andrews "go to Corinth… and don't forget who you really are" and he dies

In the skies above Corinth, Eagle Squadron is fighting, but losing badly. Marcus goes to shoot down a Drone, but is shot down himself

"Marcus!" said Scott, who's fighter is quickly shot down too, but his radio still works "anyone that can hear me, this is Eagle Two, I've been shot down, I'm transmitting my coordinates"

In Corinth, Summer hears Scott's distress call and takes a motorcycle to go get him. Nearby, Flynn and his father arrive on a bus

"Someone help me" said a woman "my little girl is still outside of the city" and Flynn takes the bus and drives out of the city to find the girl

At Scott's crash site, Summer arrives and helps him on her bike

Right outside of Corinth, Colonel Truman watches as the battle rages on

"Colonel Truman!" said Hicks "Colonel Truman!"

"Easy, son" said Truman "Get yourself together and give me a proper report"

"Yes, sir" said Hicks "They broke through the western corridor into Zone Delta, sir. We can't hold them off"

"And Eagle Squad?" Truman asked

"We lost contact with air support over an hour ago, sir" said Hicks "What should I do, sir?"

"Go shoot at something" said Truman

"Sir, yes, sir" said Hicks and the battle continues on. Flynn drives his bus up and enters the city, knocking a Grinder off as he enters. Soon the Grinders push the soldiers inside of Corinth

"Close the gates and raise the shields" said Truman into his communicator "If there's anybody left out there, may God help them, because we cannot"

"Yes, Colonel" said K and Truman and the other soldiers fall back.

Just inside of the gate, Flynn gets off the bus with a bunch of more people he rescued, including the little girl

"Look at ya" said Flynn's father "Racing off to your certain doom for a group of people ya don't know. Are ya proud of yourself, Son?"

"Dad, I had to go" said Flynn

"Cause I am" said Flynn's father "All these years telling ya superheroes didn't exist. Turns out the whole time I was looking at one"

As the gates are about to close, Scott and Summer make it through. The gates close and the shields are raised

"Eagle Two" said Truman "what happened to Eagle One?"

"Eagle One didn't make it" said Scott

At Zordon's Command Center, Alpha 5 watches as nuclear missiles begin to fall

"Alpha, what's going on?" Charlie asked "why are they nuking us?"

"Rossi ordered it" said Alpha "it's happening all over America, Britain, Egypt, and the entire planet of Andresia! Your suits and Zords will keep you safe"

"Can you teleport some people to safety?" Charlie asked

"I can try" said Alpha "but the nuclear radiation is throwing the system haywire. I can lock onto Corinth, the shields aren't all the way up yet and no nukes are falling near it, I should be able to send at least a few people there" and he types something into the computer and the teleporter activates.

Later, the A-Squad teleports back

"What happened?" Charlie asked

"I managed to teleport a few people" said Alpha "I was able to lock on to anybody near a team of Rangers, as the teleporter could home in on the Power signatures, and I managed to save a few others here and there, and strangely enough the Statue of Liberty, but most of the people sadly perished, including the entire planet of Andresia"

"We failed" said Charlie

"We all did" said Alpha

On Andresia, Orion is racing back to civilization, he had seen the Armada ships above. The Armada ships only attacked populated areas, but he was so far from civilization, that he survived. He was getting closer to his home time, when a Red Ranger stops him

"Let me go" said Orion

"Orion" said the Red Ranger "my name is Michael. Your planet was attacked by nuclear weapons, you are the only one left alive"

"My family" said Orion "you've got to let me see them"

"I am sorry, they are gone" said Michael "and while the nuclear weapons used a shorter lasting nuclear radiation than usual, it is still in the air near civilization and will still kill you. You must head back into the jungle, the radiation will not reach there before it fades. Take this" and he hands Orion what looks to be a silver cell phone and a figure of a Silver Ranger "you will learn to use it when the time is right"

"Whoever did this will pay" said Orion "I will bring whoever did this to justice

"Careful" said Michael "it is dangerous to confuse justice and vengeance" and he teleported away

Over the next few months, prices skyrocketed due to the war and many people died from various diseases. Even in Corinth, which was cut off from the rest of the world prices were high due to having to produce all of their own goods themselves. Rossi also authorized the persecution of anyone not belonging to the Babylon One Universe Faith, except for the Jews, as Israel still had its special treaty with the United Worlds

* * *

December 31

In Corinth, a young man named Ziggy failed his driver's test. He goes to a mob boss

"I know you want to join the Scorpion Cartel" said the boss, whose name was Fresno Bob "but you failed your driver's test 5 times, those aren't that difficult. I don't want a getaway car driver to crash the car while we're trying to get away! Maybe there's something else you can do. Benny, take Ziggy and go collect out interest"

Benny takes Ziggy around Corinth collecting interest on debts people owed to the Scorpion Cartel, including for an orphanage, which Ziggy learns went in debt to pay for medicine for the children who had Gamma sickness

"All right Ziggy" said Benny "we just have to deliver this truck for the Five Cartels and we can get paid and go home" Ziggy checks the truck and fines medicine

"We can't let the Cartels have this" said Ziggy "not with the medicine shortage"

"We can't go against the Cartel" said Benny

"How about we take this stuff to the orphanage" said Ziggy "and then you help me out of Corinth and say I took it all"

"I guess that'll work" said Benny and they deliver the medicine to the orphanage and then go to the edge of the city "how do you plan on getting by the shield?"

"Pray for a miracle" said Ziggy and all of a sudden a massive earthquake appeared. The shield went down and Ziggy ran out

At Colonel Truman's headquarters, Truman is calling Dr. K

"Dr. K!" said Truman "what is going on?"

"A massive earthquake is occurring all over Earth" said K

"Is that possible?" Truman asked

"It shouldn't be" said K "but the earthquake knocked out the shield"

"Can you get it back up?" Truman asked

"I'm trying" said K "but until this earthquake is over, I can't do anything"

"I'll dispatch the Corinth Defense Force" said Truman

"And I'll dispatch the Ranger Operators" said K and an hour later the shaking stopped and Dr. K got the shield back up. Rossi was unable to take advantage of the shield being down, due to dealing with his own problems

At the Delta Base, which was tilted into the ground a bit, Rossi is furious

"The shields were down and nobody did anything?" Rossi asked "We've been trying to get in there for months, but that shield doesn't let anything through, not even radio signals or teleportations. Even portals won't open in it!"

"We were all a bit busy" said Zedd "I'm still working on getting the Delta Base level again"

"General Venjix!" said Rossi

"Yes sir" said Venjix as he appeared on screen

"Concentrate all of your energy on destroying Corinth" said Rossi "get back Project RPM and don't leave anyone alive"

"Yes sir" said Venjix "I will begin a full scale assault"

"Finally that base I built for you is paying off" said Rossi

"And I have my new generals running it" said Venjix "I built Shifter and Crunch to replace the traitor Beckman"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

A mysterious man approaches Corinth. Who is, what does he want, and will he make it there? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	7. The Road to Corinth

Episode 428: Power Rangers RPM: The Road to Corinth

Outside of Corinth, a man in black wearing a gas mask is driving his car towards Corinth. He stops his car and gets out. He takes out a device and scans and sees there is no radiation. He takes off his mask and takes a drink of water and then waters a flower, the only sign of life as far as the eye can see. All of a sudden, a group of Grinders attack him and he fights them, easily destroying them. He jumps in his car and speeds away. An hour later, the man gets out and checks his map. All of a sudden he feels something in his back

"I've got a blaster" said a voice "and you are going to let me borrow your car"

"No" said the man "you don't have a blaster, just a muffler from the abandoned rig over there" and he turns around and attacks the guy who was holding the muffler to him, who happens to be Ziggy

"I can get you to Corinth" said Ziggy

"How?" the man asked

"I'm from there" said Ziggy and he shows him his ID

"Fine" said the man "get in" and they get in and drive off

"So" said Ziggy "what's your name?"

"I don't know my name" said the man "or even who I am" and they continue to drive and soon see Corinth as well as the barricade Venjix put around it

"We need to wait until dark" said Ziggy "no one has ever run the barricade during the day"

"I hate waiting" said the man and he raced the car towards the barricade. Grinders begin firing at them but the man keeps his course and then grabs a lollipop and puts it in his mouth

"I'm running the Venjix barricade, in broad daylight, with Willy Wonka at the wheel" said Ziggy. The man takes out a silver disc and tosses it out the window, hitting some Grinders and exploding "Remind me to never get on your bad side"

"Trust me, you're already there" said the man

In Corinth, Corporal Hicks reports to Colonel Truman

"Sir one and a half bio signatures are approaching the city" said Hicks

"One and a half?" Truman asked "are you sure that's right?"

"Yes sir" said Hicks

With Ziggy, the car races towards the barricade. The man tosses a silver disc and blows it up

"Call me Dillon" said the man as they race towards the shield

In Colonel Truman's office, the screen on Truman's computer becomes white and shows a black K

"Lower the shields, Colonel" said K and he does

Ziggy and Dillon make it through, but are followed by Grinders and a Generation 5 Attack Bot. Scott, Flynn, and Summer run up and pull out cell phones and computer chips with a G on them

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"Red RPM Ranger!" said Scott

"Blue RPM Ranger!" said Flynn

"Yellow RPM Ranger!" said Summer

"POWER RANGERS RPM!" said the RPM Rangers

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they cut their way through the Grinders

"Nitro Blaster!" said Summer as she turns her Nitro Sword to blaster mode and takes out a computer chip with a 3 on it "Engine Cell, Activate!" and she inserts it into the Nitro Blaster and blasts the remaining Grinders

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer as they prepare to fight Generation 5 Attack Bot

"Go Rangers!" said Ziggy

"Wait" said Dillon "go what?"

"Rangers" said Ziggy "Power Rangers"

"What's a Power Ranger?" Dillon asked

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As the Corinth Defense Force investigate Dillon, the Rangers and Dr. K look for someone to become the powerful Ranger Operator Series Black. But who could handle such Power? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	8. Fade to Black

Episode 429: Power Rangers RPM: Fade to Black

As Ziggy explains to Dillon what a Power Ranger is, the Rangers continue to fight the Attack Bot

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

At Venjix's Base, Venjix orders all the Drones sent to Corinth

In Corinth, Dr. K alerts the Rangers

"Rangers" said K "Drones are heading towards Corinth, summon the Attack Zords"

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Engine Cell Morphers into the steering wheels. The Eagle Racer takes to the skies and lights the Drones on fire. The Lion Hauler shoots missiles at them while the Bear Crawler simply eats them.

On the ground, the Grinders point a laser cannon at the Bear Crawler. Dillon drives his car into it and knocks it off target, shooting down more Drones. As the shields begin to come back online, Venjix uploads an upgrade to Attack Bot 5 making it grow

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine "SUPER SABER!" and they destroy the robot. Summer ejects and removes her helmet

"Thanks for saving me" said Summer to Dillon

"Excuse me" said a voice and they turn to see the Corinth Defense Force "this man is under arrest due to having internal Venjix hardware in him" and they arrest Dillon and Ziggy

At the Garage Dr. K updates them through her computer

"The Venjix virus continues to grow more powerful" said Dr. K

"We need to activate Series Black" said Flynn "there's no other way"

"But there's no one capable of handling it" said Scott

In Corinth's jail, Colonel Truman interrogates Dillon

"Who are you?" Truman asked

"I don't know" said Dillon

"How did you get Venjix hardware inside of you?" Truman asked

"I don't know" said Dillon

Elsewhere, Ziggy tells the guards his life story.

Back with Dillon, Summer asked to speak to Dillon privately

"What you think you can charm me into telling you about a past I don't remember?" Dillon asked

"I'm not impressed with your whole 'bad boy' style" said Summer "I'm not interested in your past, I'm interested in where you're going"

At Venjix Base, Venjix reveals his newest creation, Tenaya 7

Later in the Corinth Jail, Ziggy tries to get Dillon to help him break out, but Dillon doesn't think Ziggy has anything to offer

"I can do shadow puppets" said Ziggy

In the Garage, the teens discuss Dillon

"I think we should make Dillon Series Black" said Summer

"I don't trust him" said Flynn "we don't know anything about him, and he has Venjix hardware in him"

"I don't trust him either" said Scott

In the Corinth Jail, some inmates try to beat up Ziggy so Dillon beats them up instead

At the Garage, the teens watch as Dillon defends Ziggy

In Corinth Jail, the teens meet with Dillon

"We need you to be a Ranger" said Summer

"Do I get to pick my own color?" Dillon asked

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As the Rangers try to convince Dillon to be the Black Ranger, Venjix sends another attack. Will Dillon join them in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	9. Rain

Episode 430: Power Rangers RPM: Rain

At the Garage, the teens show Dillon around

"Before the Venjix virus attack" said K "I was the leader of a research team developing exo-skeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battery life when we had a breakthrough. The discovery of a universal bio-electrical field; an unseen energy grid that connects the life-force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these: the Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits"

"Right, because nothing says covert life bright red, yellow and blue spandex" said Dillon

"That is not spandex!" said K

"Dr. K can get a little defensive about his work" said Summer

"The material is a self-assembling nano fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy" said K

"My mistake" said Dillon "Now, is that machine washable or strictly dry clean only? Seriously though, I've got to be going"

"If you leave" said Summer "you're going back to jail"

"Let him" said Scott "he wouldn't be able to pass the trials to be a Ranger anyways"

"I could too" said Dillon

"Then prove it" said Scott and Dillon goes through the trials

"So how'd I do?" Dillon asked

"You scored too high for the equipment to measure" said K

"I still don't trust him" said Scott

"Ranger Operator Series Black must go online before the next attack" said K

"Yeah" said Dillon "I'm still not interested"

At Venjix's Lair, Venjix creates Generation Series 9 Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser, who can shoot out a special chemical that exploits a vulnerability in Corinth's Dome, allowing the Attack Bot and Grinders to get through, although it still won't allow anything more powerful to get through or even a large wireless signal

In Corinth Park, it is raining as the teens show Dillon around

"You're trying to convince me to fight for the people" said Dillon "it won't work. I suppose to protect someone once"

"Who were you trying to protect?" Summer asked

"I don't know" said Dillon

"What happened?" Summer asked

"I failed" said Dillon "which is why you shouldn't trust me"

"You're just the kind of person I would trust" said Summer as Dillon watches children play

"I'll do it" said Dillon "on one condition"

Outside of the Corinth Jail, the teens and Dillon watch as Ziggy walks out

"This is really your condition?" Scott asked "why would you want Ziggy?"

"He makes good shadow puppets" said Dillon

At the Garage, the teens and Ziggy watch as Dillon puts on the Rev Morpher

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!"

"This is awesome!" said Ziggy as he takes pictures "I never thought spandex could be so cool!"

"That is not spandex!" said K "you will clean the floors with a toothbrush!"

That night, Dillon dreams about failing to protect someone and he gets up and finds Ziggy

"How do I get out of the city?" Dillon asked

"If you can drive through the vents while they aren't incinerating anything, you can get out" said Ziggy "but you can't go"

"I have to" said Dillon and he takes Scott's car and leaves

Later, the teens wake up to an alarm due to Water Hoser attacking the city

"Dillon's gone" said Flynn

"So is my car" said Scott

"We can't worry about that now" said Summer "we've got to stop that Attack Bot" and they race to the city

In the main city, the teens arrive to see Water Hoser and Grinders attacking

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they destroy the Grinders

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

Venjix sends a small wireless signal that allowed the Attack Bot to grow.

More Grinders arrive and they outnumber the Rangers

Elsewhere in Corinth, Dillon waits for the vents to open up

The Rangers continue to battle the Grinders, but can't beat them. Scott does his burst attack, which destroys some Grinders, but more keep coming. Flynn does his time manipulation attack, which stop everyone from moving in the immediate area, allowing him to destroy more Grinders. Summer does her energy blast attack, which destroys more Grinders, but even more are coming. The special attacks drain the Rangers' Powers and they begin to fall

At the Garage, Dr. K and Ziggy monitor the battle

"We've got to do something" said Ziggy

"Like what?" K asked

"Can you route the Rangers' comms to Scott's car's radio?" Ziggy asked and K does

Dillon prepares to exit through the vents he hears the Rangers calls

At the battle, the Grinders are about to finish the Rangers off when Dillon drives up and gets out of the car

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5! You guys take the big guy, I'll take the Grinders"

"You're going to take the Grinders?" Scott asked

"I know" said Dillon "Venjix should have sent more. Nitro Sword!"

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Engine Cell Morphers into the steering wheels.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine and the Megazord fights the Attack Bot

On the ground Dillon continues to fight the Grinders

"Nitro Blaster!" said Dillon as he turns his Nitro Sword to blaster mode and takes out Engine Cell 5 "Engine Cell, Activate!" and he inserts it into the Nitro Blaster and blasts the remaining Grinders

Water Hoser damages a bridge and the Megazord grabs ahold of it, allowing the cars that were on it to drive off. Water Hoser blasts the Megazord, but it holds on until the last car drives off the bridge

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott and they destroy the Attack Bot

On the ground, Dillon finishes off the Grinders

"Is my car okay?" Scott asked

"I'm okay" said Dillon

"What about my car?" Scott asked but Dillon turns off his radio

At the Garage, Dr. K debriefs the Rangers

"Venjix found a vulnerability in the shield" said K "a chemical could be used to disrupt the shield. I have since patched the vulnerability, but Venjix will keep finding ways in"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Ziggy, Scott, Flynn, and Summer interview candidates to be Ranger Operator Series Green, Dr. K tries to train Dillon. Will Dillon be able to master his shield attack in time for the next Venjix attack? And who will be the new Green Ranger? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	10. Go for the Green

Episode 431: Power Rangers RPM: Go for the Green

At the Corinth Community Center, Ziggy is holding auditions for who gets to be the Green RPM Ranger, with Scott, Flynn, and Summer judging, but they aren't impressed with his picks

At the Garage, Dr. K is training Dillon

"You need to be able to activate your bio-energy attack, which is an energy shield that will make you invincible for ten seconds" said K "you need to harness it to be able activate your Attack Zord"

At the Community Center, the teens aren't impressed with Ziggy's canidates, but agree to give him one more chance. He leaves, but runs into Fresno Bob and members of the Scorpion Cartel

"I heard you were back in town" said Bob "and you owe me some money"

At Venjix's Lair, Generals Shifter and Crunch reveal the Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot

"It will dig under Corinth's shield" said Shifter

"It will still have to defeat the Rangers" said Venjix "I plan on taking the Rangers down from the inside"

Outside of the Community Center, the Scorpion Cartel is about to beat up Ziggy when they are attacked by a woman

"Hi" said the woman "I'm Tenaya Sevenson"

"You want to be the Green Ranger?" Ziggy asked as he takes her in and introduces her to the teens and they agree to put her through the trials and she passes with flying colors

At the Garage, Dr. K shows Ziggy where she stores the Green Rev Morpher

"Protect the Morpher with your life" said K "it bonds with the DNA of the first person that uses it and locks anyone else out from using it" and Ziggy puts it in a bag and goes to deliver it to Tenaya.

In the Community Center, two guards scan Tenaya to make sure she isn't a Venjix spy and discover she is, so she knocks them out as Ziggy walks in and then she transforms into her true form, Tenaya 7. Ziggy runs off and gets on his bike as Tenaya 7 pursues

Later, Scott, Flynn, and Summer walk in to see the guards knocked out

Elsewhere, Ziggy tells Dr. K that Tenaya is really an Attack Bot, who relays the message to the Rangers

"I'm on my way" said Dillon

"Us too" said Scott

"No" said K "there is a seismic disturbance in the city, I need you to check it out, if it's like the last earthquake, many could die and Venjix would take advantage to enter the city"

Later, Ziggy runs into Fresno Bob

"Would a Morpher make us even?" Ziggy asked

"Yes" said Bob

"Here" said Ziggy and he hands Bob the bag with the Morpher and he runs off. Tenaya 7 arrives not long after and fights the Scorpion Cartel. She gets the bag and opens it to find it empty.

Elsewhere, Ziggy is running with the Rev Morpher when Dillon drives up in his car and Ziggy gets in and they drive off. Tenaya 7 arrives and disables the car. Dillon gets out and fights her.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5! Nitro Sword!" and he continues to fight her, but she knocks him down and goes after Ziggy and ends up cornering him. Seeing there was no other option, Ziggy straps on the Rev Morpher

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4! I'm a Power Ranger. I don't want to be a Power Ranger! I could never be a Power Ranger!" and Dillon runs up

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and he blasts Tenaya back.

"The Gopher Bot has already entered the city" said Tenaya and she leaves. Ziggy and Dillon rush to the forest and see where the Gopher Bot is tunneling.

"Ziggy" said Dillon "use your weapon to knock it out of the ground when it gets here"

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and they strike a spot, knocking the Gopher Bot out of the ground.

"TURBO PLASMA LAUNCHER!" said Dillon and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 5 into the Turbo Plasma Launcher "FIRE!" and the attack destroyed the Attack Bot

Elsewhere in Corinth, Tenaya 7 activates the grow program that Venjix sent her with and the Attack Bot grows

The other Rangers run up and summon their Zords, ignoring their surprise at the Green Ranger

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Engine Cell Morphers into the steering wheels.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine "SUPER SABER!" and the Attack Bot is destroyed

At the Garage, the teens look at the Green Ranger

"So, who'd Ziggy end up getting?" Scott asked and the Green Ranger takes off his helmet

"Me" said Ziggy

"What?!" Scott, Flynn, Summer, and Dr. K exclaim

"Ziggy did what he had to do to keep it out of the hands of evil" said Dillon

"He's going to need training" said K "lots of training"

"Am I allowed to wear this on dates?" Ziggy asked

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Dr. K tries to continue Dillon to use his shield, Dillon begins to wonder who exactly Dr. K is. Will Dillon be able to use his shield when he doesn't trust Dr. K? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	11. Handshake

Episode 432: Power Rangers RPM: Handshake

At Venjix's Lair, Venjix presents his latest monster, the Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System

"It looks like a giant bottle of window cleaner" said Tenaya 7 as she walked in "Sorry, are we trying to destroy Corinth or give the city a streak-free shine?"

"I'm surprised you even bothered to come back" said Venjix

"Let me guess, 'I have failed you for the last time'?" said Tenaya

"I built this Attack Bot to replace the old outdated technology" said Venjix "which means either you or one of the Generals has got to go and since you're the only one that's failed so far… Grinders destroy her"

"I've learned one thing since pretending to be human" said Tenaya " a self-preservation instinct" and she fights the Grinders

"Very well" said Venjix as he stops the Grinders "Destroy General Shifter instead" and they do and he turns to Tenaya 7 "Dr. K has turned the dome into a sphere, stopping us from tunneling underneath it again, so I want you to find another way inside"

In the Garage, Scott and Dillon are working on their cars and revving their engines

"Yo, Dillon" said Scott "what you got under the hood of that heap? Six? Eight?"

"Twelve" said Dillon "And then some"

"Ever heard the expression, 'too much of a good thing'?" Scott asked

"Heard of it, don't buy it" said Dillon

"Could you guys be any louder?" Summer asked as she walks in "Dillon, Dr. K wants to see you" and Dillon goes to the lab

"Ranger Operator Series Black" said K

"Just call me Dillon" said Dillon

"I would prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible" said K

"Really?" Dillon asked "Because I depict you as the warm and fuzzy type"

"I need you to practice your invincibility shield so you can control your Attack Zord" and a giant blaster appears and points at Dillon

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!"

"You'll need to have absolute faith in the shield" said K and Dillon summons the shield. The cannon blasts him and gets through the shield "Again" and the cannon blasts him again and once again gets through the shield "Again" and they continue several more times until Dillon has had enough

"Enough" said Dillon "Power Down. I'm done with this"

"Ranger Series Black" said K "you still owe me three minutes of shield sequence training"

"Bill me" said Dillon and he walks to the fridge and opens it to see a giant cannon

"Training isn't over until I say it is" said K and the alarm goes off "it's over. Rangers, there has been a perimeter breach through the air intake. Colonel Truman's forces are under attack at the power plant" and Scott gets in his car, Flynn and Ziggy in Flynn's hummer, and Summer on her bike. Dillon goes to get in his car, but notices the tires are missing

"I haven't finished changing your tires yet" said Flynn and Dillon goes gets in with Scott and they race off, Scott driving like crazy

"Are you crazy?" Dillon asked

"What can I say, I like to live dangerously" said Scott

"Explains your hair" said Dillon and Scott slams on the breaks "haven't you heard of downshifting?"

"Heard of it, don't buy it" said Scott as they get out to see Tenaya 7, the Noz Bot, and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and he fights the Noz Bot, Dillon fights Tenaya 7, and the rest fight the Grinders

"I remember you" said Tenaya to Dillon "I've been dreaming about destroying you since the last time we met"

"Keep dreaming" said Dillon as they continue to fight. Tenaya prepares to blast him

"Ranger Black" said K "use your shield"

"Right" said Dillon and he does, but Tenaya's blast gets through. Tenaya prepares to kill Dillon when she is blasted by the other Rangers and the Road Blaster. Tenaya places something under Scott's car before retreating

At the Garage, Dr. K briefs the Rangers

"Ranger Operator Series Black" said K "you need more training to trust your suit"

"No" said Dillon "it's not that I don't trust my suit, I don't trust you. Nobody knows who you are, what you look like, or where you are, so why should I trust you?"

Underneath Scott's car, Tenaya's hand lets go and then goes to the control room and deactivates the shield. A massive army of Grinders join the Noz Bot in the city

At the Garage, alarms go off and the teens try to rush to the battle, but discover they're locked in. Tenaya's hand attacks Scott

"Rangers, I'm picking up signs of an intruder" said K

"Really, Doctor, you think?!" Scott asked as he gets the hand off of him

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon and they go after the hand. The hand gets a blaster and points it at Summer and fires. Dillon jumps in the way and activates his shield, which holds. Dillon then runs over to the fridge and opens it, and it fires on the hand, destroying it.

"I've unlocked the doors, Rangers" said K as the door opens "Ranger Operators Red, Blue, and Yellow, go to the city and stop Noz Bot. Ranger Operators Green and Black remain here as I get you your Zords"

In the city, Scott, Flynn, and Summer run up to fight the Attack Bot

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download now" said Venjix and the Attack Bot grows "and send the Drones"

In the city, Ziggy and Dillon run up to join the other Rangers, and they're holding small versions of their Zords

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and he opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and he opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine. The Megazord fights Noz Bot as the Tail Spinner and Wolf Cruiser destroy the Drones, although the Tail Spinner isn't quite in control

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott and the Attack Bot is destroyed

At the Garage, Dillon talks to Dr. K

"I'm sorry, Doc" said Dillon "I should've trusted you"

"No" said K "I owe all of you something" and all the monitors turn off and a door opens. The teens enter to find an empty room "Hello Rangers" and they turn around to see a young woman "I'm Dr. K" and the teens are speechless "What, you thought I'd be taller?"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Dr. K trains Ziggy, Ziggy's past comes back to haunt him. When Ziggy is arrested for his past crimes, the Rangers will be one Ranger short. Will Dr. K be able to uncover the truth before Ziggy is ghosted… and the Rangers with him? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	12. Ranger Green

Episode 433: Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Green

In the Garage, Dr. K is training Ziggy

"Why are you staring at me?" K asked

"I thought you'd be a dude" said Ziggy

"Excuse me?" K asked

"You know, with the whole K screen and the electronic voice I was... I would have laid odds you were a dude" said Ziggy

"Sorry to disappoint you" said K "Now, you were not able to properly control your Attack Zord last time due to not having mastered your teleportation power"

"Okay" said Ziggy "what could go wrong?"

"You could teleport into a wall" said K "or into the center of the Earth or…"

"It was a rhetorical question" said Ziggy

"Now morph" said K

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!"

"Now try to teleport" said K

"All right" said Ziggy and he tries to teleport "I did it! Look at me!"

"I'm looking" said K "and I've seen enough" as she points out he teleported his suit away, leaving him in just his helmet and underwear "I assume this isn't the first test you've failed in your life"

Later, after Ziggy puts on some clothes, he tries to talk to Dr. K

"Look, I know I wasn't the first choice for the Green Ranger" said Ziggy

"You weren't chosen at all" said K

"But what I lack in size, strength, and speed" said Ziggy

"Coordination, reflexes, judgment, instincts, leadership, common sense…" said K

"I more than make up for it with heart! Look, if you just got to know me…" said Ziggy

"I don't want to get to know you" said K

"Well, why not?" Ziggy asked "I'm a person… turns out, you're a person. Hey, give me one good reason why the two of us can't, can't be friends"

"I don't like you" said K

"Oh" said Ziggy

In Venjix's Lair, Venjix creates the Magnet Bot, whose magnetic fields can temporarily disrupt the shield

In Corinth, the Magnet Bot attacks as the teens run up

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Blasters!" said Scott as they take out Engine Cells 1-5 and insert them into the Nitro Blasters "Engine Cells, activate!"

"You will need Ranger Green's teleportation ability to destroy this Attack Bot" said K

"I can do it" said Ziggy

"Okay we'll distract him" said Scott as they rush at the robot. The Magnet Bot magnetizes the Nitro Blasters and pulls them to him "Nitro Swords!" and the Magnet Bot is hit with their blades. Ziggy manages to teleport, but doesn't reappear

In the Corinth City Bank, Ziggy appears in the vault where he is arrested

In the Corinth Jail, Ziggy tries to explain to Summer, Dillon, Colonel Truman, and Dr. K what happened.

"It was a mistake, okay?" said Ziggy "I couldn't teleport back into that vault again if I tried. I'm not a criminal, I'm just incompetent"

"Dr. K, do you vouch for this?" Truman asked

"I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part" said K

"You will remain here until I have enough evidence to pass judgment" said Truman

In the Scorpion Cartel Headquarters, Summer and Dillon meet with Fresno Bob

"Why do you want Ziggy ghosted?" Summer asked

"The Five Cartels came together on one deal" said Bob "and Ziggy was put in charge of driving the truck. Ziggy drove the truck, but took the money for himself"

In the Corinth Jail, Summer and Dillon ask Ziggy for his side of the story, but he refuses to say anything

"Summer, Dillon" said Scott through the Morphers "we need help" and they race off

In the city, the Yellow and Black Rangers join the Red and Blue Rangers

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download now" said Venjix and the Attack Bot grows

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Engine Cell Morphers into the steering wheels.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine "SUPER SABER!" and they try the finisher, but the Magnet Bot uses its power to steal the Super Saber before they could execute the finisher

At the Garage, Benny shows up to talk to Dr. K

"We need to talk" said Benny

"I'm a little busy saving the human race right now, Benny" said K

"Listen, it's important. Can you come outside and talk to me?" Benny asked

"I don't go outside" said K

"You don't go outside, when?" said Benny

"Ever" said K

"Okay, just listen" said Benny "the Five Cartels have broken Ziggy out of prison and plan to make an example out of him. The deal the Cartels were working on was for Ziggy to sell the medicine that cured Gamma sickness that they stole from the City of Corinth on the black market"

"You mean the medicine I invented?" K asked, enraged

"Ziggy found out and gave the medicine to the orphanage" said Benny

"Where it was suppose to end up in the first place" said K

"Ziggy refused to tell anyone…" said Benny

"Because that would endanger the orphans" said K

Elsewhere in Corinth, the Cartels prepare to ghost Ziggy

"Leave him alone" said someone in a white cloak

"Who said that?" Bob asked and the person took off their cloak, revealing themselves to be Dr. K with a blaster

"Now are you going to hand him over or should we find out what this thing can do?" K asked and they let her leave with Ziggy

Outside, Dr. K gives Ziggy back his Rev Morpher

"You've got work to do" said K and Ziggy runs off

At the battle, the Megazord is losing badly when the Green Ranger runs up

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it. He throws his Zord into the air and it grows and then jumps into it, inserting his Rev Morpher into the steering wheel "HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD: TAIL SPINNER!" and the Tail Spinner combines with the Megazord

"Welcome aboard, Green!" said Scott

"Hey, you look good on us" said Summer

"Ah, it throws the whole 'primary color balance' off" said Flynn and the Megazord uses the Tail Spinner to destroy the Attack Bot

At the Garage, Dr. K provides Ziggy with more training

"Come on, Doc, admit it. We're friends" said Ziggy

"You are just another piece of equipment to me, Ranger Green" said K

"We're friends, you and I are friends. Is that so bad?" Ziggy asked

"I think so, yes" said K "try to teleport" and he does, but he teleports to the top of a TV antenna

In the Scorpion Cartel's Headquarters, Colonel Truman and his personal guard enter

"What do you want Colonel?" Bob asked

"You tried to kill one of the Rangers" said Truman

"He owed us money" said Bob

"I do not care" said Truman "I allow the Cartels to exist because they provide order to the criminal underworld. However, order will not matter if Corinth falls because you killed one of the Rangers! Go after any of them again, and I will order the Corinth Defense Force to arrest you all"

"Do you really want a war with the Five Cartels?" Bob asked

"Do you really want a war with the Rangers?" Truman asked "if you harm one of them, I will allow the rest of them to do with you as they please"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Dr. K needs a rare device to power a new Zord, Scott goes on a mission to find one. But to do so, he must face his final mission as Eagle Two and his father. Will he be able to find the device in time to bring the new Zord online? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	13. Ranger Red

Episode 434: Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Red

The teens are in Corinth Park when an Attack Bot tunnels up from the ground, followed by Grinders

"Dr. K" said Scott "I thought you made the dome go underground"

"I did" said K "there must be some variable I didn't consider"

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and they fight the robots. The Attack Bot tunnels back under the Earth

"Dr. K" said Scott "the Attack Bot got away"

"It's 25 meters under the ground" said K "I'm sending the Crocodile Carrier after it" and the Crocodile Carrier appears, but malfunctions. It charges the Corinth Electrical Tower and knocks it over, sending debris raining down on Corinth and the Rangers race to the rescue "I've managed to disengage the Crocodile Carrier, but you need to go after the Attack Bot"

"Do we save the citizens or go after the Attack Bot?" Dillon asked Scott

"We save the citizens" said Scott and they do

At the Garage, Dr. K is upset the Rangers let the Attack Bot get away as she gets on her computer to figure out how the Attack Bot got in and why the Crocodile Carrier went out of control

"You should get some sleep" said Ziggy "where do you sleep anyways?"

"Apparently I miscalculated the required energy levels required to properly power the remote carrier" said K

"'Miscalculated'? You mean uh, like 'mistake'? You made a mistake!" said Ziggy

"It has happened before, you know... once" said K looking a little sad "It also appears that the dome that goes under the ground isn't perfectly configured. A mineshaft is below Corinth and contains some special metal that interferes with the shield. It will take some time to fix" and then she calls the other Rangers in "to control the Crocodile Carrier, we will need a Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor. We can't make one, and I don't know where to find one"

"I do" said Scott and he leaves

In the City Hall of Corinth, Scott goes to see his father

"I need Marcus' last coordinates" said Scott "I need something from his plane to control our newest Zord"

"No" said Truman "I forbid you from leaving the city"

"I don't take orders from you anymore" said Scott

"You're still not ready for this" said Truman as he sets down the flash drive containing the coordinates to Marcus' plane "Marcus would agree. Now I have work to do" and Scott leaves, but swipes the flash drive on his way

In the Garage, alarms go off and Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, and Dillon see a signal near the border of Corinth, but it is moving away from the city, not towards it.

"That is Ranger Red" said K "he left two hours ago on a solo mission"

"Why'd you let him go alone?" Dillon asked

"He's the leader, it's his call" said K

"Let's go after him" said Dillon

"No" said K "that would increase the chance of Ranger Red being detected and would leave Corinth vulnerable to attack"

Outside of Corinth, Scott finds his brother' plane. He opens it up, takes out the Flux Overthruster and sees a red envelope, which he also takes. He is then blasted by the Attack Bot and Grinders. Scott runs for it and is getting close to the city when Grinders catch up to him, but are blasted down by his father, who is in a jeep. He jumps in the jeep and they race off. Once inside the city, Colonel Truman orders the shields to be raised, but the robots get inside before they go up

"What you did was reckless and put the lives of everyone in this city in danger" said Truman "if Marcus were here"

"Marcus would have done the same thing" said Scott as he gets out

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1! Street Saber!" and he battles robots as the other Rangers run up "Ziggy, Dillon" as he tosses the Flux Overthruster to Dillon "get this to Dr. K" and they race off

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download, now" said Venjix, transmitting the signal through the mineshaft, as Dr. K hasn't had the time to repair the shield yet.

Ziggy and Dillon run up each with a half of the Crocodile Carrier in small form

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon as they each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord and throw it into the air, where the two halves combine and grow

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and they jumps into them, inserting their Rev Morphers into the steering wheel "VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" and the Zords combine "TRIPLE ATTACK!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

In the Garage, Colonel Truman and Corporal Hicks congratulate the Rangers on their victory, but Dr. K is asleep in her chair

In Corinth City Hall, Colonel Truman finds the red envelope on his desk, the recommendation for leader of the Second Squadron. He opens it to see the name of Scott Truman. Colonel Truman looks at a picture of his sons and smiles

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Venjix looks for a special diamond, Summer's past comes back to haunt her. Will she be able to find a way to protect the diamond as well as make good on a deal she didn't understand? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	14. Ranger Yellow: Part I

Episode 435: Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Yellow: Part I

In Corinth Elementary School, Dr. K is explaining to the kids how the Rangers work

"… And that is how we power the Ranger bio-hardware using no traditional external energy source" said K

"Thank you, Dr. K" said Truman "Now, how about some questions from our visiting students? Let's see… How about you?"

"Ranger Black, you're my favorite Power Ranger" said a boy "Your toughness and spirit are an inspiration to all of Corinth City. Do you have any advice for the kids out there who look up to you?"

"No" said Dillon

"Ranger Blue, how come you talk pretty and everybody else doesn't?" a girl asked

"Well, wee lass, it's because I'm Scottish, and everyone else isn't" said Flynn

"Would you please tell me: Where do you get your spandex?" said another boy

"That… is NOT… SPANDEX! The material is a self-assembling nano…" said K as Ziggy and Dillon restrain her and Summer covers her mouth

"Red, you're the leader of the Power Rangers. Is that the reason why your hair's the coolest?" said another boy

"That would be one of the reasons, yeah" said Scott

"Ranger Yellow, as the sole female representative of the Power Rangers, I have a question for you: Which one of the guys looks cutest in the span… I mean, in the tights?" another girl asked as Summer restrains Dr. K

"Actually, I… I, I can answer that question" said Ziggy "Uh, ah, I think it comes down to the angle at which you…" but Scott and Flynn restrain him

"Ranger Yellow, will you marry me?" a boy asked and everyone laughed

"I like a man with taste. The answer is yes" said Summer

"I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question" said K "It makes the endless queries into Ranger Red's hair seem pertinent and insightful by comparison"

"I'm sorry" said the boy "It's just . . . Ranger Yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice, Miss Yellow?" and Summer's smile fades slightly as she remembers who she was before. All of a sudden alarms go off

"That's our cue" said Ziggy as they rush out into the street to see the Boom Attack Bot and Grinders

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and they fight the robots. Summer does her energy blast attack to weaken the Attack Bot

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster

"TURBO PLASMA LAUNCHER!" said Dillon and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 5 into the Turbo Plasma Launcher

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download, now" said Venjix and the Attack Bot grows

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels.

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD: WOLF CRUISER!" said Scott and the Zords combine "FIRE!" and the blast destroyed the Attack Bot

At the Garage, the teens minus Summer arrive to see to wealthy people

"You must be the help" said the woman

"Would you polish this for my next shot?" the man asked as he hands the pool cue to Dillon, who snaps it in two

"Why haven't you done a better job of keeping the place clean for our daughter and the Power Rangers?" the woman asked

"We are the Power Rangers" said Scott

"Oh" said the man "we didn't expect the Rangers to be middle class"

"You're Martin and Clara Landsdown, the billionaires, right?" Ziggy asked

"You dare address us by our first names" said Clara

"I say we throw them out" said Dillon

"Right" said Scott as they go over to them and Summer arrives

"Summer" said Martin "tell your servants to unhand us"

"Do you know these fools?" Scott asked

"Of course she knows us" said Clara "she's our daughter"

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked

"We're here for our little girl" said Martin "just like we've always been"

In the Corinth City Bank, Tenaya 7 breaks into the vault to steal the Landsdown Diamond, so Venjix can power the Camera Attack Bot. She grabs the Diamond's case and leaves

At the Garage, Summer argues with her parents

"We've lived up to our part of the agreement" said Martin "we let you live on your own with regular people"

"I don't see how you do that" said Clara "how do you eat?"

"It's called getting a job" said Summer "it's important to me"

"More important than us?" Clara asked as Dr. K calls them to the lab, and the doors lock out Martin and Clara

"The Boom Bot was a decoy" said K "there's been a break in at the bank, go investigate" and they head back to the garage to get in their vehicles

"You can't keep running" said Martin

"Mom, Dad" said Summer "I can take care of myself"

"Since when" said Clara as Summer takes off

Outside the bank, the teens arrive to see Tenaya 7 and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they fight the robots. They quickly destroy the Grinders, and Tenaya 7 realizes the case is empty and she retreats

At the Garage, Dillon has had enough of Summer's parents

"I don't care if you promised them you'd go back with them or go to school or whatever" said Dillon

"I promised I'd get married" said Summer

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Summer meets her fiancé, she must either make good on her promise or endanger the city. What will she choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	15. Ranger Yellow: Part II

Episode 436: Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Yellow: Part II

In Corinth City, the teens minus Summer battle some Grinders while they discuss Summer's situation

"I can't believe Summer's engaged" said Scott

"To some guy called Charles Emerson Winchester V" said Flynn

"He's the heir to the Winchester fortune" said Ziggy "and they've been engaged since Summer was five" and Summer arrives at the battle and they defeat the Grinders

At Venjix's Lair, General Shifter has been reassembled and Tenaya 7 has been given an upgrade

At Corinth Church, Summer storms in after learning her wedding was being planned without her permission

"What's going on?" Summer asked

"You must be Summer" said a man "I'm Charles Emerson Winchester IV and this is my wife, and this is your husband to be, Charles Emerson Winchester V"

"Please, call me Chaz" said Chaz

"We need to talk" said Summer to her parents and they go to the side

"I will not marry Chaz, or anyone else" said Summer

"But we need you to because we're broke" said Martin "before the attack, we had all of our investments tied up in the New York Stock Exchange"

"Which was obliterated with the rest of America" said Summer

"We have nothing except the Diamond" said Clara

"Which you need to give to me to protect from Venjix" said Summer

"You can have it after the wedding" said Martin

"I don't love him" said Summer

"Of course you don't" said Clara "if you did, we wouldn't have to push you to"

"What happened to you?" Martin asked "a year ago you would've been happy to marry him"

At the Corinth Church, the wedding is about to begin, Tenaya 7 is there disguised as a caterer.

"Why are you going through with this?" Dillon asked Summer

"They won't give us the Diamond unless I get married" said Summer

"Don't they care about the danger they're putting everyone in?" Dillon asked

"This is my mother and father we're talking about" said Summer

"They're blackmailing you into marrying this guy so we can keep the diamond away from Venjix" said Dillon

"Cut it out, man! This is between her and her family" said Scott

"Oh, and I suppose you know what that's like" said Dillon

"And I suppose that you don't!" said Scott

"Guys! Please save this dance for the wedding reception" said Summer as Dr. K walks up to her

"Ranger Operator Series Yellow, you look positively radiant" said K

"Really? You think?" Summer asked

"No, but I was told it was customary to say so" said K and Summer notices something on a security monitor

"Want to help me pick up my dress, Dr. K?" Summer asked

Later, the wedding begins, and Martin walks a veiled Summer down the aisle.

"I'm so happy the old Summer is back and here to stay" said Martin

"I'd like to talk about the new Summer" said Scott, standing up

"What'd the new Summer ever do to you?" Martin asked

"She saved my life" said Scott as Martin hands Summer the Diamond. All of a sudden, Tenaya 7 appears and grabs the Diamond and Grinders storm the church

"By the way, love the dress, Ranger Yellow" said Tenaya as she takes off the veil, revealing the bride to be Dr. K

"Thanks. I would say I look positively radiant" said K as the real Summer runs in and attacks Tenaya 7 and the rest of the Rangers fight off the Grinders. Tenaya 7 steals the Diamond back and runs outside and puts it in the Camera Attack Bot, which runs outside and grows. The teens run outside and the guys realize Summer is in a wedding dress

"Summer, you look, uh…" said Dillon

"Radiant?" Summer asked

"Uh, yes" said Dillon

"Yeah" said Scott

"Ready?" Summer asked, pulling out her Morpher

"Ready!" said the guys, fumbling their Morphers

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!" said Scott

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott

"TRIPLE ATTACK!" said Dillon and the attacks destroy the Attack Bot

At the Garage, Summer's parents reveal they like Summer just as she is and calls the wedding off

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Flynn's Morpher malfunctions, he must use his past to restore his Powers. Will his Powers return in time to save the others? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	16. Ranger Blue

Episode 437: Power Rangers RPM: Ranger Blue

In the Garage, Dr. K allows the Rangers to ask questions they have about the Ranger Tech

"Why do our Zords have eyes on them?" Scott asked

"What eyes?" K asked

"What do you mean, 'What eyes'?" Scott asked "Right there, on the front of our Zords"

"They are not eyes" said K "They are optical field scanning sensors for your cockpit's A2D display"

"Well, they look like, well…" said Scott

"They look like eyes" said Dillon

"Big googly anime eyes" said Ziggy "Sometimes when I morph, I can't help but notice this gigantic explosion right behind me for no apparent reason"

"I assume you're referring to the residual energy run off that is sometimes necessary to clear the suit's Bio-Field channels during the morph" said K

"I'm referring to the six-story high fireballs" said Ziggy "Now, could that happen to me in the kitchen or something?"

"When we morph, is it absolutely 100% necessary that we scream 'RPM, get in gear' from the top of our lungs?" Flynn asked

"Uh, that's a very good point. Uh, some of us out there are trying impress chicks. Uh, it's definitely not helping" said Ziggy

"The vocal call out is a vocal recognition safety and security measure" said K

"Isn't there already a DNA lock on our Morphers?" Scott asked

"What about a different phrase, like 'Ranger Justice Unleashed'?" Flynn asked

"Justice is only an abstract ideological concept" said K "we deal with tangible realities, not justice. If you want justice, read a comic book" as alarms go off "there's been a shield breach, Tenaya 7, the Drill Attack Bot, Generals Shifter and Crunch, and Grinders are attacking" and the teens rush to the city

In the city, the teens arrive to see the robots battling the Corinth Defense Force

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they battle the robots

"That's a face only a mother could love" said Summer as she fought Crunch

"I don't have a mother" said Crunch

"Red is the perfect one" said Tenaya as she fought Flynn "Black is the brooding bad boy, Green is the clown, and Yellow, well, she's the girl. So, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Scottish" said Flynn and he tries to use his Time Manipulation attack, but it malfunctions and he freezes. The other Rangers protect him until Dr. K causes Flynn to demorph, freeing him from being frozen

"Return to the Garage immediately, Ranger Blue" said K

"Right" said Flynn and he leaves as the Drill Attack Bot grows

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon and the Megazord battles the Attack Bot

In the Garage, Dr. K examines Flynn's Morpher

"Series Blue appears to have a bug in it" said K "The Morphing channels are jammed and until I can fix the problem Series Blue is offline"

In the city, Scott and Summer fight Tenaya 7 and the Grinders, but are losing

At the Garage, Dr. K monitors the battle until she realizes Flynn left to help the others

In the city, Flynn arrives and pulls out his Cell Shift Morpher and Morph Engine Cell Key

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Flynn and he inserts the Engine Cell Key upside down into the Morpher "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" and he Morphs into the Blue Ranger and the explosion caused by the Morph destroys the Grinders and forces Tenaya 7 to retreat

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott "SUPER SABER!"

"TRIPLE ATTACK!" said Dillon and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Who taught Ranger Blue to be a mechanic?" Dr. K asked from the Garage as she fixes the bug in the Blue Cell Shift Morpher

Later, Flynn goes to deliver groceries to his dad, and notices him holding a scrapbook that contains newspaper articles about Flynn's heroism as the Blue Ranger

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Dr. K needs a special part, she tries to harvest pieces from an Attack Bot. Will she be able to get the part in time to help the Rangers? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	17. Doctor K

Episode 438: Power Rangers RPM: Doctor K

In the Garage, Dr. K plays the violin as she looks over data from the Attack Zords and a string breaks on the violin

"We're ready for the meeting, Dr. K" said Summer

"I'll be there in a minute" said K and Summer leaves, not noticing the tear going down K's cheek

In Venjix's Lair, he reveals that he made two Reflects Attack Bots to attack Corinth

In the Garage, Dr. K briefs the teens and Colonel Truman

"Venjix's technology has surpassed our own" said K

"What about the new Megazord configuration?" Scott asked

"I can't get it to work" said K "I need another Flux Overthruster. But there aren't any more in existence and I don't have the materials to build another one"

"Hold it! hold it!" said Ziggy "Hold everything, people. In times like this, there is one question that needs to be answered: Are we, or are we not, the good guys?"

"Tell me: What's it like?" K asked

"What's what like?" Ziggy asked

"Being stupid your whole life. Is it as wonderful as it seems?" K asked as an alarm sounds "a giant Attack Bot is attacking the city" and the teens rush off

In the city, the teens arrive

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott, but the Reflects Bot copies the Super Saber and uses the finishing move to knock the Rangers out of their Zords. All of a sudden, the Reflects Bot experiences a system failure and shrinks and shuts down

At the Garage, Colonel Truman and his troops arrive delivering the Reflects Bot. K has removed the Flux Overthruster from the Crocodile Carrier to see if she could make something similar using the Bot's parts. Colonel Truman and his troops leave when alarms go off, revealing the second Reflects Bot has entered the city with Drones. K sends the Zords, minus the Crocodile Carrier, to the Rangers. All of a sudden, an explosion comes from the original Reflect Bot, revealing Tenaya 7

"I figured you'd want to take a look at the Venjix technology" said Tenaya as Dr. K presses a couple of keys on her keyboard and lasers shoot at Tenaya 7, who jumps out of the way and points her blasters at Dr. K, forcing her away from the keyboard. Tenaya 7 types in some commands into the terminal, causing the Zords to go haywire. Dr. K presses a button that causes a containment chamber to capture Tenaya 7 and cuts off her hand. Dr. K regains control of the Zords. Tenaya's hand releases her from the chamber. Dr. K grabs the cannon she's been working on a points it at Tenaya 7 "You may be smart, but you messed up" and Tenaya 7 goes over to the Reflects Bot and opens up its mirrors "I've always wanted one of those" and points the mirrors at Dr. K and her cannon, but Dr. K jumps out of the way and the Flux Overthruster is replicated instead. Dr. K installs the two Flux Overthrusters into the Crocodile Carrier and sends it to battle

In the city, the Crocodile Carrier arrives

"ZENITH MEGAZORD!" said Scott as he types 5 + 6 into his Cell Shift Morpher and all six Zords combine

In the Garage, Dr. K pulls out her violin

"Be honest" said Tenaya "Leading me in here, tricking me into using the mirror, how much of it was your doing?"

"All of it" said K and she plays the violin, activating the ventilation system and sucking Tenaya 7 out

In the city, the Rangers prepare to finish off the Attack Bot. They turn their consoles to blaster mode

"WHEEL BLASTERS: FIRE!" said Scott and they destroy the Attack Bot

In the Garage, Dr. K watches them destroy the Attack Bot and smiles as she looks at gold and silver ribbons tied to her monitor

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Dillon dreams of his past, an Attack Bot returns claiming to have his memories. Can Dillon get his memories back before the Attack Bot destroys Corinth? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	18. Blitz

Episode 439: Power Rangers RPM: Blitz

In the Garage, Dillon has a nightmare. In it, he is at Venjix's Lair and is trying to help a blind woman. An Attack Bot enters and asks Venjix if he should begin the upload on Subject D-44. Venjix says yes and to wipe his memories. Dillon wakes up. He goes to the Lab to find Dr. K and the others

"The shield has once again been disrupted" said K "Grinders are attacking, go stop them" and the teens rush to the city

In the city, the teens arrive to see the Gat Bot attacking along with Tenaya 7 and the Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and they fight the robots, but can't beat the Gat Bot

"RPM ENFORCER!" said Scott and they combine all 5 weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the RPM Enforcer "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download, now" said Venjix

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels

"ZENITH MEGAZORD!" said Scott as he types 5 + 6 into his Engine Cell Morpher "WHEEL BLASTERS: FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

The villains regroup at Venjix's Lair

"I'm turning in" said Tenaya

"You should stay, Tenaya 7" said Venjix

"Okay, you're the one who created me with human physiology and emotions. Don't blame me if I need to sleep once in a while" said Tenaya

In the woods, the Rangers fight the Broiler Bot

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"RPM ENFORCER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the RPM Enforcer "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"I've found the source of the energy that's disrupting the shields" said K "Rangers Green and Black, I'm sending you the coordinates. Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow, Tenaya 7 and Grinders are attacking near the docks" and the team splits up.

With Dillon and Ziggy, they track down the source and find it on the roof of a building. It is the Sat Bot, the same Attack Bot from Dillon's dreams

"I still have your memories" said the Sat Bot "Subject D-44, your modifications aren't complete, but I can fix that"

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"If you shoot me, you'll never get your memories back" said the Sat Bot and he blasts Dillon off the roof. Ziggy jumps after him, grabs him, and teleports them to safety. The Sat Bot follows and they meet up wit the other three Rangers

"Finish him off, Rangers" said K "or else Venjix will keep sending Attack Bots"

"No!" said Dillon "he has my memories"

"Ranger Black" said K "you can't let your personal agenda get in the way of the safety of the city"

"We don't have a choice, Dillon" said Scott

"I'll take you offline if you don't destroy the Bot" said K. The other Rangers try to fight the Attack Bot, but Dillon stops them. Dr. K tries to take Series Black offline, but something prevents her from doing so. Dillon watches the Sat Bot hurt the others and decides to fight back

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon "RPM ENFORCER!" and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 5 into the RPM Enforcer

"You won't fire" said the Sat Bot "You said it yourself, these old memories are all you have"

"I have something else" said Dillon "new ones. FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

At the Garage, Dr. K scans Dillon to see why she couldn't deactivate Series Black

"The Sat Bot transmitted a signal that has activated the Venjix machinery in Ranger Black's arm" said K "The machinery within Ranger Black has restarted a self-regeneration process. It is growing, and it will keep growing until it has taken him over entirely. There is no cure"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As the Venjix Virus begins to take over Dillon, the Rangers must decide if it's worth risking Corinth to save Dillon. What will they choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	19. Brother's Keeper

Episode 440: Power Rangers RPM: Brother's Keeper

At the beach, Scott and Dillon race their cars to see which one is faster. However, their race is interrupted by Tenaya 7, the Lightning Bot, and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they fight the robots, with Dillon fighting Tenaya 7

"For a human, you're pretty fast" said Tenaya

"For a robot, you're pretty human" said Dillon

"Don't ever call me that. Again" said Tenaya and the Lightning Bot blasts Dillon. The others defeat the Grinders and Tenaya 7 and the Lightning Bot retreat. As the Rangers leaves, Tenaya 7 watches "Venjix, mission accomplished"

That night in the Garage, Summer looks at Scott and Dillon's profiles

"I understand your dilemma" said K as she walks in

"Sorry, what dilemma?" Summer asked

"You find Ranger Series Red attractive because he represents the guy who can give you solid security: the boy next door, trustworthy, responsible, the kind you take home to Mother" said K "At the same time, you're hopelessly drawn to the excitement and danger of Ranger Series Black, the tortured and mysterious bad boy you think you can save"

"I don't think you…" said Summer

"Comparing the raw data on a cuteness scale is also difficult, with one scoring a solid nine, while the other registering the cuteness scale's maximum score of ten" said K

"Which one do you think is the ten?" Summer asked

"Why?" K asked "Which one do _you_ think is the ten?" and then alarms go off and they rush to the Lab

"Dr. K" said Truman from the monitor "the shields are being shut down from your Lab" and they rush to see Dillon turning off the shields and pulling out wires

"He's being controlled by remote" said K and the teens try and fight him, but lose. Summer finds the device controlling him and pulls it off. Dillon falls to the floor in Scott's arms as Dr. K raises the shields

"Why are you hugging me?" Dillon asked Scott

"Restrain him" said K and they strap him in a chair

"Is this really necessary?" Summer asked

"Ranger Operator Series Black" said K

"Just call him Dillon" said Flynn

"Is there a reason why you don't call us by our real names?" Ziggy asked

"There's a reason for everything" said K "the device accelerated the Venjix hardware inside Ranger Black, it is now taking him over at a rate 50 times faster than it was"

"We could get a circuit board from the Attack Bot" said Summer "and we could use it to reverse the acceleration"

"We could lower the shields to lure the Attack Bot back" said Ziggy

"We'd be taking a big risk" said Scott

"We'd be putting the fate of the entire city at stake all for Ranger Operator Series Black" said K

"Dillon" said Summer "all for Dillon"

"I guess that pretty much answers the statistical question regarding the number 10 we were discussing earlier, does it not?" K asked Summer, who didn't reply

Later, Dillon loads his car up with supplies, planning to leave the city, to protect his friends from himself, until Scott stops him

"I won't let you lower the shields" said Dillon

"I'm the team leader" said Scott "I make those type of decisions, plus I can outrun you"

"I emptied you gas tank" said Dillon

"You've got to be the most stubborn person I've ever met... next to me that is" said Scott and he chains them together

"I really hate you, you know that" said Dillon

"It's just you and me Dil!" said Scott

The next morning, Dr. K informs Colonel Truman of their plans and lowers the shields. The Lightning Bot attacks. Scott releases Dillon from the cuffs and they go to the city

In the city, the teens arrive to see the Lightning Bot and Grinders attacking.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Wheel Blasters!" said Scott "FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

"Begin download, now" said Venjix and the Bot grows

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opens up his Zord and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the steering wheels

"ZENITH MEGAZORD!" said Scott as he types 5 + 6 into his Engine Cell Morpher "WHEEL BLASTERS: FIRE!" and they destroy the Attack Bot

Summer ejects and gets the needed chip

At the Lab, Flynn works on decoding the chip, but the virus takes over Dillon. The others try to restrain Dillon

"Hurry up, Flynn" said Scott

"I can't" said Flynn "the device is encrypted and without the original base code of the Venjix Virus, we can't do anything" Dr. K rushes over to the computer, enters some code and hits enter, returning Dillon to normal

"I'm getting _really_ sick of asking this, but what happened?" Dillon asked

"What just happened was that I entered the base code for the Venjix virus" said K "I know it because I wrote it. I'm the one who released it. Everything that's happened, everything you've all been through… it's all my fault"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Dillon learns of a city that may have secrets about his past, the Rangers depart to try and learn some answers. When Venjix himself shows up, will the Rangers be strong enough to be one of Rossi's kings? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	20. Embodied

Episode 441: Power Rangers RPM: Embodied

In downtown Corinth, the Zenith Megazord is battling an Attack Bot

"I told you, Ziggy" said Scott "Left on red is the fastest way to downtown"

"Hey, no fair" said Ziggy "I didn't know we qualified for the car pool lane"

"Of course we qualify" said Flynn "there's five of us, aren't there?"

"Plus, Ziggy, we're driving around in a giant, 20-story high robotic super weapon" said Summer

"She's right" said Dillon "We qualify for any lane we want" and the Megazord takes a hit

"Is it too late to call in sick?" Ziggy asked

"I'm looking at your vitals right now, Ranger Series Green" said K "and aside from irregularly high levels of bad breath and body odor, I see no signs of any serious physical issues"

"Doctor" said Scott "we're all going to have serious physical issues if you don't do something here"

"Switch to the dual Megazord configuration for more maneuverability" said K and the Zenith Megazord separates into the High Octane Megazord and the ValveMax Megazord.

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott

"TRIPLE ATTACK!" said Dillon and the Attack Bot is destroyed

At Venjix's Lair, a new Attack Bot is presented

"With this new Attack Bot" said Venjix "I will destroy the Rangers once and for all"

"What's so special about this robot?" Tenaya asked and then the light on Venjix's column goes out and the new Attack Bot moves

"I will destroy the Rangers myself" said Venjix

"How will you get in Corinth?" Tenaya asked

"I'm not going to the Rangers" said Venjix "the Rangers are coming to me"

At the Garage, Summer is trying to get Dillon to allow her to hypnotize him

"Ranger Series Black" said K "we need to find out answers about your past and we need them soon. You have a computer virus spreading Venjix machinery through your body as we speak"

"A computer virus you created and released" said Dillon

"Dillon it was an accident" said Summer

"I spilled my OJ this morning, that was an accident" said Dillon "She released a monster that destroyed an entire nation"

"While I'm not denying the factual accuracy of that statement, I do not see how it has any relevance now regarding your decision to cooperate with the proposed regressing hypnotherapy in an effort to discover your past" said K and Summer grabs Dillon's pocket watch

"What are you thinking about right now?" Summer asked

"I think you're going to be sorry you stole my watch" said Dillon and Summer hypnotizes him

"What do you see?" Summer asked

"I'm in Venjix's Lair" said Dillon

"How do you know it's Venjix's Lair?" Summer asked

"I don't know" said Dillon "I just do. Venjix is projecting a hologram of me and… a woman I was suppose to protect. I can't see her face. I see a sign, it says 'Kenmore'" and he comes out of the trance

"That's almost 200 miles away" said Scott

"How do I get there?" Dillon asked

"It's too far outside of Corinth" said K

"I hope to find some answers there" said Dillon

"If you're going, we're going too" said Summer

"If we're going to go, we might as well go in style" said Scott as he walks off

In the Corinth Control Center, Scott tells his father where they're going

"That's out past the 5th marker, it's not just poking your nose outside to check the weather" said Truman "If you go out there, you're on your own. You won't be getting any help from me, we'll be too busy defending the city in your absence. I know you didn't come to ask for permission, so what do you need?"

At the Garage, Scott drives up in a motor home

"What is that?" Dillon asked

"The Ground Outdoor Operational Network General purpose Explorational Rover" said Scott "or as I like to call it, GO-ONGER. It's a multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle, which my father oversaw it's design"

"When was this, in 1975?" Summer asked as they get in, with Flynn behind the wheel

"Be careful driving" said Scott "this is my father's most prized possession" and as they near the shields, Dr. K lowers them

"I will not be able to maintain communication with you for long" said K and then communication is cut. They drive for a while until they see an Attack Bot in front of them and they get out.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"And who are you?" Scott asked

"Call me the mother of all upgrades" said Venjix and he charges at them

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they fight him, but can't beat him

"I brought a legion, what did you bring?" Venjix asked as many Grinders appear and attack the Rangers.

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon and they destroy the Grinders. They fight Venjix and Dillon flashes on who he is "I know you…"

"That's right Subject D-44, it is I, Venjix, nice to see you again. Prepare to be destroyed" said Venjix and Scott attack him with his Street Saber, but Venjix holds him off "Yes, I am Venjix, the one immortal being. You should have stayed in your dome Rangers!" and he sends Scott flying. The Rangers attack Venjix, but he defeats them and forces them to demorph. They get in GO-ONGER and drive off. Venjix summons his own personal Attack Drone. He chases GO-ONGER, but they drive in a tunnel and he can't follow "I can wait"

Later that night, the teens try to contact Dr. K, but can't

"What are we going to do, team leader?" Dillon asked

"I say when morning comes" said Scott "we welcome Venjix in his new body by showing him the Megazord"

The next morning, the Zenith Megazord waits as Venjix arrives in his Attack Drone. Venjix fires and hits the Zenith Megazord

"We've got to face him in the air" said Scott

"How?" Dillon asked "the Megazord can't fly"

"But I can" said Scott and he causes the Megazord to separate. The Eagle Racer goes to flight mode and blasts Venjix's Drone, which separates into five smaller drones "here we go again"

"Scott!" said Summer "you can't face five Venjix Drones on your own!"

"She's right" said Dillon as the Wolf Cruiser tries to blast a Drone down, but misses

"I don't have a choice" said Scott and then they all hear two machines approaching and they see two new Zords approaching, each with a new Ranger in it

"Fire at will!" said the Gold Ranger

"I will!" said the Silver Ranger

"Then fire!" said the Gold Ranger and the two Zords blast the Drones out of the sky "You hungry?"

"Starving!" said the Silver Ranger

"Mm… Me too!" said the Gold Ranger "Let's bug out" and the two new Zords fly away

"Who were they?" Ziggy asked

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 7 and Generals Shifter and Crunch fight for control, Tenaya 7 wins, but then Venjix's column lights up

"Bravo Tenaya 7" said Venjix "I'd say you definitely have what it takes. But I am Venjix, I am immortal!" and a new body appears "I can download my being into many bodies, many forms. But always me, always unstoppable"

"What about the Power Rangers?" Tenaya asked "They seem to stop you on a fairly regular basis"

"Not for long" said Venjix "Even as we speak, they're walking into my deadliest trap yet"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As the Rangers try to figure out who the two new Rangers are and where all the other Rangers went, Dr. K tries to warn the Rangers about Venjix's trap. Will she be able to in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	21. Ghosts

Episode 442: Power Rangers RPM: Ghosts

Two days later, the teens are almost in Kenmore

"If you take a left up ahead we should avoid rush hour traffic" said Ziggy

"Rush hour? Are you serious!?" Flynn asked "Look around you man, we're in a post-apocalyptic abandoned city"

"Actually" said Ziggy "we're in the middle of an apocalypse"

"It's an expression" said Flynn "besides if you want to be technical, the apocalypse hasn't happened yet"

"Depending on your interpretation of Revelation" said Ziggy

"Interpretation?" Flynn asked "we're living it!"

"Where did those two Zords come from?" Scott asked

"There are still a few other Rangers left" said Summer

"That's just a rumor" said Dillon "besides, even if there are any, none of them have helped us before"

"They're probably spread pretty thin" said Summer "the entire universe has fallen to evil"

"Except for Corinth" said Dillon "if there are any other Rangers left, they should be helping defend the last place in the universe not to submit to Rossi's will"

"Rossi hurts others as well" said Summer "people that don't have any Rangers to defend them"

"Maybe the Zords are ghosts of previous Rangers and Zords" said Flynn

"I can't believe it" said Ziggy "first ripping on me about directions and eschatology and now you're suggesting ghosts?"

"Oh you have a better explanation now do you?" Flynn asked "Well it's not normal okay, it's a giant flying chicken that's shooting laser beams at people, really!"

"Okay, I'm with Flynn. This thing is so weird" said Summer

"Weird?" Ziggy asked "Okay, you cruise around in a giant yellow teddy bear, okay? I drive a big green fish. Look in the mirror, people. We're in no position to be sitting in judgment of anything weird"

"Man's got a point" said Dillon as they arrive and get out and look around "we should turn back. Somethings wrong, nothing looks familiar"

"Be patient" said Summer "it will come back"

In the Garage, Dr. K examines the notes she'd taken from the Venjix hardware inside Dillon. She discovers that while Venjix can't control Dillon yet, he can plant memories and dreams in him.

"They're headed straight into a trap" said K "and I can't contact them" and then all the screens in her lab went dark and words appear on them

"If you can get me the necessary power" read the screen "I can route your communication equipment through the Bio-Field to their Morphers"

"I'll get find the power" said K and she left

In the Corinth Control Center, Dr. K meets with Colonel Truman

"I need more power to warn the Rangers that they are headed into a trap" said K

"That means diverting primary power away from the city shield grid. You know I can't do that. Not even for my own son" said Truman

"Have I ever told you about my childhood growing up in the Alphabet Soup think tank?" K asked

"I get the feeling you don't like to talk about it" said Truman

"That's right" said K "But that's why, when I do, you can be sure that it's not just idle chitchat. You can be sure that there's real meaning behind it"

"Go on" said Truman

"In the years I've spent there, I was asked to create things without ever knowing their purpose. In some cases, I could never even imagine what possible real-world applications they could possibly have" said K

"Fascinating" said Truman

"When I was eleven years old" said K "I was asked to develop a colorless and odorless substance that when added to a person's beverage, it would instantaneously stricken the recipient with diarrhea a thousand times more extreme than the worst case of dysentery ever recorded. Now, Colonel, can you, in your wildest imagination, ever dream of a situation where someone would resort to using a substance like that?"

"Corporal Hicks" said Truman as he looks at his coffee mug

"Yes sir" said Hicks

"I want you to divert fifteen percent of the primary shield power to our outgoing communications transmitter for then next ten minutes" said Truman as he hands Hicks his coffee mug

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir" said Hicks

In Kenmore, Dr. K contacts the teens

"Rangers" said K "I can't talk long. Venjix downloaded false memories into Dillon. You're headed into a trap"

"Dr. K" said Ziggy "we saw two flying Zords, one gold, the other silver" and the transmission begins to fade

"Ranger Green" said K "repeat" but the transmission goes dead

"We need to go now" said Scott and Flynn begins to drive off when they hear an explosion

"There's a bomb back here" said Ziggy

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon and they jump out and GO-ONGER explodes. They get out to see Venjix, General Shifter, the Dyna Attack Bot, and Grinders

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they fight robots, but can't beat them. Venjix is about to finish them off when he is blasted by a Gold Ranger and a Silver Ranger

"Cloud Hatchets!" said the Gold Ranger and they fight Venjix, but can't quite beat him

"Let the Dyna Bot finish them off" said Shifter and he leaves with Venjix

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said the Gold Ranger as they combine their Cloud Hatchets with what looks like an aircraft's control stick "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 7 into his SkyShift Blazer

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said the Silver Ranger and she inserts Engine Cell 8 into her SkyShift Blazer

"FIRE!" said the Gold Ranger and they destroy the Attack Bot. The Gold and Silver Rangers prepare to go

"Wait" said Scott

"Do you" the Gold Ranger began

"Need a lift" the Silver Ranger finished and they all board their Zords

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman and Dr. K watch the monitors

"Two aircraft are approaching the Dome" said Truman "neither are showing any bio-signatures"

"Lower the shields" said K

"Are you mad?" Truman asked "Look at the instruments for yourself"

"Their bio signatures are hidden by a stealth organic cloaking device" said K

"And how do you know that?" Truman asked

"Because I built them" said K

At the Garage, the teens and the Gold and Silver Rangers approach Dr. K, Colonel Truman, and Corporal Hicks.

"Let me warn you" said Ziggy to the Gold and Silver Rangers "when you meet Dr. K, she's a bit icy and cold at first. But don't take it personally. It's, uh, she treats everybody like that. I, I think that's just the way she is"

"Power" said the Gold Ranger

"Down" said the Silver and they demorphed, revealing them to be Gem and Gemma

"Gem, Gemma!" said K and she runs up to them in tears and hugs them

"Hello, Dr. K" said Gem

"We've missed you" said Gemma

"I guess she's, maybe, trying kind of a new management style with them" said Ziggy

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Dr. K introduces Gem and Gemma, Tenaya 7 makes a plan to kill everyone in Corinth without needing to take out the Dome. Will the Rangers see through her plan or will the entire City of Corinth fall into her trap? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	22. In or Out

Episode 443: Power Rangers RPM: In or Out

At the edge of Corinth, Tenaya 7, and Generals Shifter, and Crunch manage to get through the shield

"What do humans need to live?" Tenaya asked

"Food" said Shifter

"Water" said Crunch

"Television" said Shifter

"I was referring to air" said Tenaya

At the Garage, Dr. K introduces the teens to Gem and Gemma

"Gem and Gemma were able to escape Alphabet Soup with the Sky Morphers" said K "and have been fighting against Venjix ever since"

"We like to shoot first and" began Gem

"ask questions later" finishes Gemma

"Gem and Gemma have confronted me with the possibility that, in an effort to protect myself from future emotional trauma, I may have treated some of you with a degree of forced emotional detachment, perhaps even bordering on coldness" said K

"'Bordering on coldness,' you say?" Flynn asked

"That's ridiculous, Doctor" said Summer

"You must be imagining it" said Dillon

"No, no, I'm afraid it's true. My insistence on referring each of you by your color series instead of by your real names is a perfect example. And, so, as your mentor…" said K

"Mentor?" Ziggy asked "How can you be our mentor? Aren't we all older than you?"

"As your mentor, in an effort to make my feelings clear in an official capacity, I have the following announcement" said K as she walks towards Scott "Ranger Series Red, I greatly admire your honor, integrity, decision-making ability, and unusual hair. I feel lucky to have you as the leader of my team, Scott"

"Well, thank you, Doctor" said Scott as Dr. K hugs him "whoa, what are you what are you doing?" and Dr. K moves onto Summer

"Ranger Series Yellow, as the only other female in the group, I want you to know that my feelings of fondness for you are so strong, they override even my base biological instincts to undermine and sabotage you in an effort to monopolize the attention of the males. Thank you, Summer" said K

"Sure, Doctor, the feeling's mutual, I think" said Summer as Dr. K hugs her. Dr. K moves towards Flynn

"Ranger Series Blue, your passion, optimism, and delightfully musical, though often incomprehensible, accent are what make you the heart of the Rangers, Flynn" said K

"Happy to help out in whatever… okay" said Flynn as Dr. K hugs him and moves onto Dillon

"And Ranger Series Black" said K "Even though you are clearly psychologically unstable and here against your will as part of a work-release agreement, I still consider you a true hero, Dillon" and she hugs him. She goes over to Ziggy, who offers her a hug "You, too, Ranger Series Green" and then she goes and stands by Gem and Gemma

"You five are the only family I've ever known. I love you all very much" said K and she returns to her lab with Gem and Gemma

"Well, that was certainly… awkward" said Summer

"Can we please just forget that happened and get back to work now?" Dillon asked

"Hey, hold on! What about me? What about all of the nice things you wanted to say about me?" said Ziggy as alarms go off and the teens rush off

At the Corinth Oxygen Regeneration Plant, Tenaya 7 Grinders, and the Generals are wreaking havoc

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and Summer battles the Generals while Dillon battles Tenaya 7 and the rest take on the Grinders. Tenaya 7 turns on one of the massive fans which begins sucking the Rangers towards it. All of them except Ziggy manages to grab hold of something, and he gets sucked towards the fan

"It doesn't seem right destroying the Rangers with their own city's recycled oxygen, but I'm going to go ahead and do it anyway. What can I say, I'm just rotten to the core" said Tenaya as Gem and Gemma burst in and save Ziggy. Tenaya and the Generals retreat as Gem and Gemma try to pursue, but Scott stops them

"We need to regroup" said Scott

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman debriefs the teens

"There's a massive army of Grinders outside the Dome" said Truman

"What are we waiting for?" Gem asked

"Let's go kick some Venjix butt!" said Gemma

"No" said Truman "we need to seal out the enemy and increase the energy in shield"

"But wouldn't it be better" said Gem

"To simply blow them up" said Gemma

"Sir" said Hicks as he enters the room "with the damage to the oxygen plant, we'll need to rely on the air in the Dome for a month"

"That's why I need to charge up the Dome" said Truman "we don't want to allow any oxygen to escape"

"Good luck" began Gem

"with that" finished Gemma

"Once I overcharge the shields" said Truman "I won't be able to lower them for several hours"

"Meh" said Gem

"Maybe they have a point" said Scott "maybe we do need to go on the offensive for once"

"And put the last city not under Rossi's control at risk?" Truman asked "What are you two trying to do exactly?"

"We're trying" said Gem

"To win" said Gemma

"Why? What are you trying" began Gem

"To do, Colonel?" Gemma finished and they leave

At Venjix's Lair, he tells the others his plan

"With the shields overcharged" said Venjix "they won't be able to lower the shields for hours. When they raise the shields, the Vacuum Bot will suck all the oxygen out of Corinth, killing them all"

In the Garage, Dr. K discovers a small crack in the Dome. Not enough to send anything through, but Venjix could take advantage of it

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman orders Corporal Hicks to raise the shields

"Don't" said Scott "Venjix is up to something. He's not stupid, he knows that you'll strengthen the shields after losing the oxygen plant. You're walking into a trap"

"I'm sorry" said Truman "we have to do this"

"Gem and Gemma are right" said Scott "we can't just hide in here"

"Son, you know the plan" said Truman

"Yeah, I know the plan, but this time I'm not following it" said Scott and he races off, managing to make it out before the shields are lowered

At the Venjix Outpost outside of Corinth, Gem and Gemma are wondering what it's purpose is when Scott shows up

"I think Venjix is trying to take advantage of the shields being raised to maximum power" said Scott "Gem, you distract the Grinders, Gemma, you're with me"

"We never" began Gem

"Split up" finished Gemma

"There's a first time for everything" said Scott

"Okay" said Gem and Gemma

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Cloud Hatchet!" said Gem and he fights the Grinders as Scott and Gemma explore the outpost, placing charges along the way

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman gets a message from Dr. K

"Colonel Truman" said K "oxygen levels are rapidly dropping"

"Scott was right" said Truman, realizing he just sentenced everyone in the Dome to death

In the Venjix Outpost, Scott and Gemma find the Vacuum Bot near the crack in the Dome, sucking the oxygen out

"Hey you!" said Scott and the Vacuum Bot turns, bot Gemma just blasts it as Scott places the final charge "Gemma, time to go!"

"Time to go, boom!" said Gemma as they race off and the Vacuum Bot races after them. They meet up with Gem and race out of the Outpost, which then explodes. However, the Vacuum Bot crawls out

"Nitro Blaster!" said Scott "Engine Cell, Activate!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into his Nitro Blaster

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem as they combine their Sky Morphers with their Cloud Hatchets "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 7 into his SkyShift Blazer

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Gemma and she inserts Engine Cell 8 into her SkyShift Blazer

"FIRE!" said Scott and the blast destroyed the Vacuum Bot

"Begin download, now!" said Venjux and the Attack Bot grows

Flynn and Summer run up, Ziggy having teleported them out through the vents, with him and Dillon staying behind to protect the city. Summer is carrying a briefcase

"Dr. K sent presents" said Summer and she opens the briefcase to reveal Attack Zords 1-3 and 7-8 in their small form

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and he grabbed the small Eagle Racer. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and he grabbed the small Lion Hauler. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and she grabbed the small Bear Crawler. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and he grabbed the small Falcon Copter. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and she grabbed the small Tiger Jet. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the control panels

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Megazord and Zords battle the Vacuum Bot, but can't defeat it

"Rangers" said K "you can combine the Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet with the Megazord

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD: FALCON & TIGER!" said Scott and Zords combine with the Megazord "BOW & ARROW!" and the attack destroys the Attack Bot

Later, at the Garage, Dr. K debriefs the teens

"Oxygen levels have returned to normal" said K "I want to add positive reinforcements to our debriefings so… Scott, as usual your judgment and leadership were impeccable. Summer, you served admirably as leader in Scott's brief absence and I love those shoes. Flynn, excellent work as always. Dillon, you showed amazing courage. Gem, Gemma, you guys have made me proud" and she turns to Ziggy "And you… I…" but the alarms go off and everyone but Ziggy runs out

"Wait, you weren't finished" said Ziggy "Come on this could be the last time you ever see me! I'm serious!"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Gem and Gemma reveal the existence of Venjix's prisons, the Rangers go on a rescue mission. But when they discover the existence of a weapon capable of destroying the Dome, they will have to choose between the prisoners and the citizens of Corinth. What will they choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	23. Prisoners in the Belly of the Beast

Episode 444: Power Rangers RPM: Prisoners in the Belly of the Beast

At the Garage, Gem and Gemma tell the others about four Venjix factories that use forced human labor to run them

"We want to make them go" began Gem

"KABOOM!" said Gemma

"We can't do that until we free the prisoners" said Scott

Later, Dillon listens to the music in his pocket watch, hoping it will trigger some memory about his past.

"We know" began Gem

"That song" finished Gemma

"We heard it" began Gem

"From a prisoner" finished Gemma

"She told us" began Gem

"That the song came from" continued Gemma

"An old family heirloom" continued Gem

"carried by her brother" finished Gemma

"What was her name?" Dillon asked

"We don't" began Gem

"Know" finished Gemma

"Let's go!" said Dillon

"No" said Scott "we need a plan first" and Dillon storms off "Flynn, go take the spark plug out of his car to stop him from leaving" and Flynn leaves but comes back a minute later

"Dillon's already gone" said Flynn

"Ziggy too" said Summer

"And Dillon took the spark plugs out of our cars to stop us from following him" said Flynn

Outside of Corinth, Dillon and Ziggy are trying to follow the map Gem and Gemma made them, but can't read it. They're attacked by Grinders and are quickly overwhelmed. Summer shows up on her bike and helps them defeat the Grinders and then helps them read the map

At the Garage, Scott has Dr. K read a note left by Gem and Gemma

"They left on a Super Fun, Super Secret mission" said K

"Great" said Scott "first, Dillon and Ziggy go AWOL. Then Summer, and now the Boom Twins?"

In a Venjix Factory, Summer, Dillon, and Ziggy enter the computer room. Summer begins to download the information onto a hard drive she brought with her. Grinders attack them and Summer pulls out the drive and they go hide. Summer plugs the hard drive into her Cell Shift Morpher and transmit the data to Dr. K

"I'm sorry" said K "I don't see any information here about your sister, Dillon. But what is this… oh no…"

"What is it?" Scott asked

"They took some plans I made for a Zord I was unable to finish" said K "and are turning it into a Doomsday Weapon capable of busting through the shield and killing us all"

Later, at the Lab, Dr. K is debriefing Colonel Truman and the Corinth Defense Force, along with Scott and Flynn

"Venjix is building a Doomsday Weapon capable of breaking through the shields" said K "we need to stop Venjix. Destroying the weapon won't be enough, Venjix will just build another. We need to destroy the factory. But first we must free the prisoners"

At Venjix's Lair, Venjix reveals his latest Attack Bot, the Generation 15 Saw Bot.

Outside of the Factory, Scott and Flynn meet up with the rest of the team

"Our primary objective is to destroy the Doomsday Weapon" said Scott

"Nothing gets blown up until I can get my sister out of the factory" said Dillon

"What if you are unable to get all the prisoners out before the Doomsday Weapon launches?" K asked, but soon the teens are attacked by the Saw Bot and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott and they attack the robots, but Gem and Gemma wander off. They return with some device which they place on the Attack Bot before running away

"Where are those two going?" Dillon asked

"If those two are running" said Summer

"Then we should" said Flynn

"RUN!" said Scott and they run away just as Gem and Gemma blow up the Attack Bot and Grinders. The Rangers escort the Corinth Defense Force into the Factory and they begin freeing prisoners as Gem and Gemma go find the mainframe. They plug in a device that allows Dr. K remote access and the three work together to reprogram the Doomsday Weapon. Elsewhere in the Factory, Scott places the last explosive as the Corinth Defense Force finishes evacuating the Factory. Summer gives Dillon the remote to the devices

"Dillon" said K "don't blow up the factory until the Doomsday Weapon is clear"

"What?" Dillon asked "I thought the whole point of the mission was to destroy it"

"Not anymore" said K "it's clear, go ahead and blow it up" and he runs out with Summer and it blows up. Venjix Drones follow the Doomsday Weapon along with a giant Saw Bot. At the last minute, Dr. K activates the new programming and the Doomsday Weapon transforms into the Whale Zord, which blasts the Drones out of the air. The Corinth Defense Force, Summer, and Dillon help the prisoners into military vehicles to return to Corinth, but Dillon doesn't see his sister anywhere, so he runs back in, with Summer following. As Scott and Flynn hold of the Grinders, they see them run off

"Gem, Gemma stop them!" said Scott

"Negative" said K "the Saw Bot is attacking the Drone. Gem, Gemma, summon your Zords and combine with the Whale Zord"

"Why make it a whale?" Ziggy asked "whales can't fly"

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Sky Morphers into the control panels

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the Zords combine "ENERGY POWER BOW!" and they destroy the Saw Bot

In the Factory, Summer and Dillon realize they're trapped in the burning factory and aren't going to make it out and are about to kiss. The Whale Zord flies above the Factory and blows out water, putting the fires out. Gem and Gemma clear the rubble and free Summer and Dillon

"This is the cell" said Gem

"Where your sister was" said Gemma and Dillon doesn't see anything, but Summer finds a key that fits perfectly in his pocket watch

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

While Dr. K tries to get the Rangers to form a new Megazord, the Rangers get fed up of Gem and Gemma's "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude. Will the Rangers learn to work together in time to form the new Megazord and save Corinth? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	24. Three's a Crowd

Episode 445: Power Rangers RPM: Three's a Crowd

In the Garage, Dillon tries to get the key to do something the pocket watch

"Need any help?" Flynn asked

"No" said Dillon

At the Corinth Grocery Store, Scott and Ziggy are shopping for Dr. K

"Doesn't she eat anything besides candy?" Ziggy asked

"Apparently not" said Scott. Two thugs enter the store and try to rob it, only to be stopped by Scott and Ziggy. They're about to arrest the thugs, when the Gold and Silver Rangers blast the door down

"We came" said Gem

"To help" said Gemma and the thugs run out while Scott and Ziggy are distracted

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" and he teleports in front of the thugs, scaring them and allowing Scott to handcuff them

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 7 has built herself a new blaster

"Crunch" said Tenaya "build me a new Attack Bot while Shifter and I test the weapon"

In Corinth, the Rangers are in their Megazords, testing a new configuration

"You should be able to combine the Megazords" said K "Scott, initiate the combination sequence"

"SKYREV MEGAZORD!" said Scott, typing 7 + 9 into his Cell Shift Morpher. The High Octane and ValveMax Megazords combine successfully into something that looks similar to the Zenith Megazord. The Mach Megazord tries to combine with the others, but crashes into it, knocking the Megazords apart

"Let's try it again" said Flynn

"Negative" said K "you were lucky that the Zords weren't' seriously damaged. You're not going to be that lucky again. As long as the team is out of sync, I will not allow further attempts to form the SkyRev Megazord" and all of a sudden, a giant Balloon Bot appeared

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem

"Wait" said K "avoid popping the balloons until I can properly analyze what is in them to ensure that is not toxic"

"ENERGY POWER BOW!" said Gem

"Gem, Gemma, no!" said Scott, but he was too late and the robot was destroyed

At the Garage, Scott is yelling at Gem and Gemma

"You can't always shoot first and ask questions later" said Scott

"What" began Gem

"Did we do wrong?" Gemma finished

"We destroyed" began Gem

"the robot" finished Gemma

"But you could've poisoned the entire city" said Scott

"But" began Gem

"We didn't" finished Gemma

"You didn't know that at the time" said Scott "we cannot predict the future which is why we have rules for governing the present" and a device Gem is playing with goes off

"There's an energy disturbance" said Gem

"In the Wastelands" said Gemma

"Let's" began Gem

"Go" finished Gemma and they rush off

"Did you two listen to anything I just said?" Scott asked and he goes to get the others to see Dr. K

"We're worried about Gem and Gemma" said Summer

"They keep running off and disobeying orders" said Scott

"They don't work well as a team" said Dillon and the others stare at him for a minute before continuing

"I admit, they may be a little trigger happy" said K

"A little?" Ziggy asked

"Oh no" said K while pulling up the energy signatures of Gem and Gemma on her computer "they're heading into a trap"

In the Wastelands, Gem and Gemma arrive to see Tenaya 7, General Shifter, Grinders, and the Generation 3 Textile Bot

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Gem "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they fight the robots, but lose. The Textile Bot grows.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem, but the G on his doesn't glow "what?"

"Were outside of Corinth" said Gemma

"The Dome blocks anything from going in or out" said Gem

"Including our Zords" said Gemma

"We messed up" said Gem

"You sure did" said a voice and they turn to see the other Rangers, with Summer holding a briefcase. Summer opens the briefcase and begins handing out the Zords

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and he opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and he opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and she opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and he opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and he opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon as they each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and he opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and she opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and he opened it up as she inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into the control consoles

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the Megazords fight the Textile Bot, but can't beat it "Scott"

"We are ready" said Gemma

"To work together" said Gem

"To form the SkyRev Megazord" said Gemma

"SKYREV MEGAZORD!" said Scott, typing 7 + 9 into his Cell Shift Morpher and the three Megazords combine into the SkyRev Megazord "WHEEL BLASTERS!" and Ranger Operators 1-5 turn their steering wheels into blasters

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Scott as they all insert the Engine Cell G Finisher into their weapons "FIRE!" and they destroy the robot

At the Corinth Grocery Store, Gem and Gemma repair the door they broke and apologize to Scott for not working with the others

In Dr. K's Lab, she is alone and relaxing while eating some candy when her monitors go dark and words appear on the screen

"My plan to get Gem and Gemma to work with the others worked" said the screen

"Did you really have to cause the Megazords to crash together so hard they fell apart?" K asked

"I may have smashed them together harder than I meant to" said the screen "but without the SkyRev formation failing, Scott would've never gotten fed up enough to chew Gem and Gemma out"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Flynn learns that Gemma just thinks he's a mechanic, he works on an invention to prove her wrong. But when Flynn's invention goes haywire, will Flynn and Gemma be able to work together to stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	25. Not So Simple

Episode 446: Power Rangers RPM: Not So Simple

In the Garage, Flynn "accidentally" reads Gemma's diary, and finds out she thinks of him just as a simple mechanic. Flynn decides to work on a new weapon for the Rangers.

The next day, the alarms go off and the teens rush to the city.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and they fight it, but can't beat it. The Knight Bot knocks the ValveMax and Mach Megazords back, damaging them "We're out"

"Of power" said Gemma

"So" began Dillon

"Are we" Ziggy said as he cuts Dillon off

"Knock it off" said Dillon "it's annoying enough when they do it"

"I've got an idea" said Flynn as he jumps out of his Zord "we'll try my new invention, it should recharge the Zords. Nitro Blaster!" and he pulls out a new Engine Cell "Engine Cell, activate!" and he inserts it into the Nitro Blaster "Fire!" and he blasts the Zords, recharging them

"Our energy levels" said Gem

"Are rising" said Gemma

"But are they suppose to keep rising?" Ziggy asked

"Flynn's toy overcharged the Zords!" said K as energy lashes out at the Rangers "I'm going to try to vent off some energy" and she does "okay, I vented off the excessive energy, but you also lost most of your regular energy, so you'll need to finish this quick"

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott

"TRIPLE ATTACK!" said Dillon

"ENERGY POWER BOW!" said Gem and they destroyed the bot

At Venjix's Lair, the robots watch the destruction of the bot

"Well, that went well" said Tenaya

"It did" said Venjix "that bot planted energy charges that will allow the next bot to enter the city"

At the Garage, Dr. K chews out Flynn

"Your so-called invention has left the Zords with extremely low energy levels" said K "you won't be able to activate any Megazord sequences until they recover. You are hereby banned from making anymore inventions"

Later, Flynn throws all of his inventions in the trash. Gemma watches and goes over to the trash and pulls out a device that looks like a tire

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked

"This invention is brilliant" said Gemma

"No it's not" said Flynn "it doesn't work"

"It may not have a connection to the Bio-Field, no" said Gemma "but mechanically, it's brilliantly designed. It's just missing a stable connection to the Bio-Field"

"And it won't ever get one" said Flynn "Dr. K's the only person in Corinth that knows how to connect things to the Bio-Field"

"No" said Gemma "she's not. Gem and I also learned. We're nowhere near as good as Dr. K, but we know enough. I could help you if you would like"

"I'd like that" said Flynn "I'd like that a lot"

"We'll finish this" said Gemma "and then we'll show Dr. K the Road Attack Zord" and they work on the Road Attack Zord

The next day, the Hammer Bot attacks Corinth

"Rangers" said K "the Hammer Bot is attacking. Your Zords have still not recovered either. Now go stop it" and the teens minus Flynn and Gemma rush off

"Dr. K" said Flynn "we can use the Road Attack Zord to stop the Bot'

"It'll just backfire like all your other inventions" said K

"No it won't" said Gemma "I helped him with it, it will work. Just keep it and analyze it, we'll let you deploy it" as she hands Dr. K the Road Attack Zord

"Fine" said K "now go!"

In the city, the teens arrive and fight the Grinders until Flynn and Gemma show up.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and the fight the Hammer Bot, but can't beat it

"We need help!" said Ziggy

"Send in the Road Attack Zord" said Flynn

"Fine" said K and she activated it. It spun out of the lab and went to battle, growing to have the diameter the size of an adult's height. The Road Attack Zord runs over the Hammer Bot, instantly destroying it, but it keeps on rolling and the Rangers try to stop it

"It's out of control!" said Scott

"I knew this would happen" said K "it's one of Flynn's inventions"

"No" said Gemma "it's my fault, my upgrade gave the Zord too much Power"

"I designed the Zord to be shut off by giving it a good whack in the center" said Flynn and then he realizes what Gemma said "too much Power? I've got an idea" and Scott hits the Zord in the center, powering it down and reverting it to handheld size

"Begin download, now" said Venjix and the Hammer Bot grew

"Rangers" said K "I was able to divert the Road Attack Zord's excessive energy to repower the Zords, you should now be able to form Megazords again"

"Nice job, Doc" said Scott

"It was Flynn's idea" said K

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem

"SKYREV MEGAZORD!" said Scott, typing 7 + 9 into his Cell Shift Morpher and the three Megazords combine into the SkyRev Megazord. They try to fight the Hammer Bot, but it's too quick for the heavy Megazord

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD!" said Flynn and he inserts Engine Cell G Gold into the Road Attack Zord and throws it into the air, where it grows to Megazord size and transforms into a small warrior. The Road Attack Zord wears the Hammer Bot down

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD: BURN OUT!" said Scott and the Road Attack Zord reverts to wheel mode and the SkyRev Megazord kicks it and sends it flying through the Hammer Bot, destroying it

At the Garage, Flynn tries to get Gemma to help him with other inventions, but she has things to do with Gem

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

When Venjix raids Alphabet Soup, Colonel Truman discovers the truth about who created the virus. Will he be able to forgive Dr. K for her mistake or will the Rangers fall due to the Colonel's bitterness? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	26. Ancient History

Episode 447: Power Rangers RPM: Ancient History

At Venjix's Lair, a new robot arrives

"Venjix" said the robot

"General Kilobyte?" Venjix asked "I thought you were destroyed by the Angel Force"

"No" said Kilobyte "I just lost the Pink Time Force Key to them, Rossi won't be happy about that"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" said Venjix

At the ruins of Alphabet Soup, Tenaya 7 and Generals Shifter and Crunch go through the wreckage, looking for something

"Got it" said Tenaya "the location of the dumping grounds of Alphabet Soup

At Venjix's Lair, General Shifter gives Venjix the location of the dumping grounds and Venjix sends an Attack Bot to get something

In the Garage, alarms go off and Dr. K summons the teens

"Rangers" said K "an Attack Bot has invaded and is looking through the dumping grounds of my old Alphabet Soup technology. You must stop it from getting anything from there" and the teens race off.

At the dumping grounds, Corporal Hicks finds a laptop from Alphabet Soup. He commands his troops to fall back as the teens run up

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they fight the Series 2 Rotor Bot. They knock it outside

"Begin download now" said Venjix

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem

"SKYREV MEGAZORD!" said Scott, typing 7 + 9 into his Cell Shift Morpher and the three Megazords combine into the SkyRev Megazord. The SkyRev Megazord beats back the Bot

"Got them, Venjix" said Tenaya 7 on the ground, with a briefcase and hard drive

"Open the briefcase and release what is in it" said Venjix "but bring me the hard drive" and Tenaya 7 opens the briefcase to see 3 Attack Zords and Engine Cells 10-12. She inserts the Engine Cells into the Zords and throws them in the air, where they grow into a giant dinosaur train

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD!" said Flynn and he pulls out the small Zord and inserts Engine Cell G Gold into it and throws it in the air, where it grows. It prepares to finish off the bot, but the dino train knocks it back. It then hits the SkyRev Megazord, knocking it apart and ejecting the Rangers. It then hits the Rotor Bot, forcing it to shrink before racing off.

In the Corinth Command Center, Colonel Truman goes through the hard drive of the Alphabet Soup laptop and learns Dr. K is responsible for releasing the Venjix Virus

In the Garage, Dr. K explains what the Zord that attacked them was

"That was the Paleozord" said K "it was developed during the early stages of Project RPM, but I never managed to make it work" and Colonel Truman and the Corinth Defense Force enters the room with their blasters drawn

"Dr. K" said Truman "you are under arrest for committing treason against the United States of America by releasing the Venjix Virus that directly destroyed the country"

"Dad…" Scott began

"Quiet Scott" said Truman "I assume you all know she released the Virus as well" and they said nothing "that's what I thought. I should arrest you all as well, but I can't, we need you too much"

"You can't do this" said K "After what I've seen… after what I've seen… after what I've seen… after what I've seen…"

"She's a hologram" said Truman passing his hand through her "find her!" and he leaves with the Corinth Defense Force

"Good, I thought he would never leave" said K

"So, uh, sorry. What are you?" Ziggy asked

"Yes, I'm a hologram, but I'm not a recording" said K "that is so last century. Go try and stop the Paleozord before it destroys the city. Meanwhile, I'll try to help while I continue hiding"

In the woods, the teens are searching for the Paleozord when they run into the Rotor Bot and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they fight the robots. The Paleozord zooms through and Scott jumps on it, before getting knocked off

"Ranger Red" said K "follow the Paleozord. Rangers Green, Black, Gold, and Silver, practice your maneuvers with your Megazords

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the ValveMax and Mach Megazords battle each other

Elsewhere in Corinth, Colonel Truman and the Corinth Defense Force continue chasing holograms, when he realizes where Dr. K is.

The Rotor Bot returns and grows

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

The ValveMax and Mach Megazords, along with the Lion Hauler and Bear Crawler battle the Rotor Bot, but can't beat it

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman finds Dr. K on the computer and points a blaster at her

"Step away from the computer Dr. K" said Truman and she does "you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…"

"Dr. K" said Summer "we can't beat it"

"Dr. K" said Scott "I can't control the Paleozord!"

"Dr. K" said Flynn "we've been knocked out of our Zords"

"Are you going to arrest me, Colonel?" K asked as Colonel Truman looks at a picture of Marcus "We all do things in life we regret. But if we don't learn from them, and move towards a brighter future, we pay twice"

"I've already paid more than most" said Truman

"I know" said K "And if I could access the space-time continuum long enough to undo what I did, I would. But that's not possible"

"Can you help them?" Truman asked

"That's all I can do" said K

"Then help them" said Truman as he puts away his blaster. Dr. K rushes over to the computer

"I've got control of the Paleozord" said K "Scott, board it and form the Megazord"

"PALEOMAX MEGAZORD!" said Scott as he jumped in "DEEP FREEZE!" and he freezes the Rotor Bot, which shatters

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 7 gives him the hard drive

"Most of the data has been corrupted" said Venjix "but just enough survived for me to construct a weapon the Rangers won't be able to defeat"

"It will take time to build those" said Tenaya 7

"No matter" said Venjix "Rossi has unlimited resources, and should be able to send a distraction or two while we finish these" and on the monitor are images of the Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, and Bear Crawler

In the Garage, Dr. K is debriefing the teens when Colonel Truman enters

"I have decided not to arrest you" said Truman

"Thank-" began K

"I'm not finished" said Truman "the matter still remains that you and your team did not tell me the truth and you invented something that destroyed the country I love. There will be a price to pay, I just don't know what yet" and he leaves and returns to the Corinth Control Center

"Sir" said Hicks "during the last shield breach, three bio-signatures entered the city"

"Do you have any images?" Truman asked

"One sir" said Hicks "but its blurry" and he pulls it up, which shows three figures entering the city

"What are they?" Truman asked

"They look like…" said Hicks "…Power Rangers"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

Three Power Rangers enter the City of Corinth just in time for Rossi to release a demon from the Abyss. Who are these Rangers and will they be able to help the RPM Rangers? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	27. It's a Jungle Out There

Episode 448: Power Rangers RPM: It's a Jungle Out There

In the Delta Base, Rossi's screen glows white with a red triangle on it

"What do you want General Venjix?" Rossi asked

"I am building a new super weapon to destroy Corinth" said Venjix "one the Rangers won't be able to defeat. I need a distraction so the Rangers won't stop me like last time. I can cause a breach in the Dome, but it will only last long enough for one to make it through"

"I will summon a demon from the Abyss" said Rossi "don't mess this up, Venjix"

In the Garage, alarms go off and the teens rush in

"Rangers" said K "some type of monster is attacking. It's not an Attack Bot, it appears to be a multi headed dragon. You must stop it" and the teens rush to the city to see the dragon

"Rinshi, attack!" said the Dragon and Rinshi show up and attack. The teens try to fight them, but can't beat them "better fighters than your Grinders, eh?"

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they fight the Rinshi, destroying many of them, but they keep coming. Scott tries to fight the Dragon, but gets knocked back. The Dragon blasts them back, causing them to demorph.

"It's over for you Rangers" said the Dragon when he is hit by a green figure, a black figure, and a blue figure "who dares?!" and he turns to see a Green Ranger, a Black Ranger, and a Blue Ranger.

"JUNGLE MACE!" said the Green Ranger

"JUNGLE FANS!" said the Black Ranger

"SHARK SABERS!" said the Blue Ranger and their attacks destroy the Rinshi, and force the Dragon to retreat

"Hey, thanks!" said Ziggy but the Rangers don't respond "who are you guys?" but they run off

At the Garage, the teens ask Dr. K about the mysterious Rangers

"Who were they Dr. K?" Scott asked

"I don't know" said K "I didn't create them"

"Wait" said Ziggy "there's something you don't know"

"They clearly have a connection to the Bio-Field" said K "but I don't know who they are"

"They were weird" said Summer "they wouldn't acknowledge Ziggy"

"What's so weird about that?" K asked

"I know who they are" said a voice and they turned to see Colonel Truman

"Dad?" Scott asked "how do you know who they are?"

"Before the Rapture" said Truman "I was a Lieutenant Colonel in charge of a group of CIA agents led by Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger. In one of his adventures he encountered these Rangers. They were created by the Crystal Eyes from a few Zords from the Jungle Fury Rangers. They were originally made for evil, before being changed to the side of good. Because they are really just Zords, they don't have any personality, and will only talk when necessary to activate their arsenal" and alarms go off again

"Rangers" said K "the Dragon is back" and they rush to battle. They approach the Dragon and Rinshi and are joined by the Elephant, Bat, and Shark Rangers

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"WITH THE STAMINA OF AN ELEPHANT, JUNGLE FURY ELEPHANT RANGER!" said the Elephant Ranger

"WITH THE SENSES OF A BAT, JUNGLE FURY BAT RANGER!" said the Bat Ranger

"WITH THE INSTINCTS OF A SHARK, JUNGLE FURY SHARK RANGER!" said the Shark Ranger

"Red RPM Ranger!" said Scott

"Blue RPM Ranger!" said Flynn

"Yellow RPM Ranger!" said Summer

"Green RPM Ranger!" said Ziggy

"Black RPM Ranger!" said Dillon

"Gold RPM Ranger!" said Gem

"Silver RPM Ranger!" said Gemma

"Elephant Ranger!" said the Elephant Ranger

"Bat Ranger!" said the Bat Ranger

"Shark Ranger!" said the Shark Ranger

"POWER RANGERS!" said the Rangers

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem

"Jungle Mace!" said the Elephant Ranger

"Jungle Fans!" said the Bat Ranger

"Shark Sabers!" said the Shark Ranger and they fight the Rinshi, quickly destroying them. They turn their attention to the Dragon, who blasts them all back

"RPM ENFORCER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the RPM Enforcer

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem as they combine their Sky Morphers with their Cloud Hatchets "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 7 into his SkyShift Blazer

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Gemma and she inserts Engine Cell 8 into her SkyShift Blazer

"JUNGLE MACE!" said the Elephant Ranger

"JUNGLE FANS!" said the Bat Ranger

"SHARK SABERS!" said the Shark Ranger and the Dragon was destroyed, but then grew

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"WITH THE STAMINA OF THE ELEPHANT JUNGLEZORD!" said the Elephant Ranger

"WITH THE SENSES OF THE BAT JUNGLEZORD!" said the Bat Ranger

"WITH THE INSTINCTS OF THE SHARK JUNGLEZORD!" said Shark Ranger and they transformed into Zords

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem

"SKYREV MEGAZORD!" said Scott, typing 7 + 9 into his Cell Shift Morpher and the three Megazords combine into the SkyRev Megazord "PALEOZORD!" and the 1 on his chest glowed and three small Zords appeared from it. He opened them up and inserted Engine Cells 10, 11, and 12 into them. He throws them into the air and they grow. He jumps out of the SkyRev Megazord and into the Paleozord "PALEOMAX MEGAZORD!"

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD!" said Flynn and he pulls out the small Zord and inserts Engine Cell G Gold into it and throws it in the air, where it grows. The Zords attack the Dragon, injuring it "ROAD ATTACK, BURN OUT!"

"DEEP FREEZE!" said Scott and the three Junglezords attack as well, sealing the demon back in the Abyss. The RPM Rangers eject from their Zords while the Junglezords return to Ranger form. The Jungle Fury Rangers nod at the RPM Rangers before running off

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman watches the Jungle Fury Rangers and then glances at the Paleozord. He locks the doors and covers up the cameras. He clicks a button under his desk, opening a part of the wall, revealing a safe. He scans his fingerprint and eye, then types in a code. He opens the safe and pulls out a device and a box. He opens the box revealing the three Crystal Eyes…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Tenaya 7 brings an Attack Bot to Corinth City, Dillon tries to convince her of something. Meanwhile Colonel Truman begins a dangerous experiment that could forever change the future of Corinth. Will he succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	28. Key to the Past

Episode 449: Power Rangers RPM: Key to the Past

In Venjix's Lair, General Shifter activates the Hyper Bot, which is intended to be Venjix's next body. However, it goes crazy and attacks Venjix

"You dare attack me?!" Venjix asked "Shifter, take your Bot and leave, you are banished to the Wastelands!" and Shifter leaves with his Hyper Bot, Tenaya 7 smirking as she was the one that sabotaged the Hyper Bot to attack Venjix

"My Heat Bot is ready to attack" said Tenaya

"Good" said Venjix "Rossi failed to distract the Rangers long enough for me to complete my new weapon, so I need you to distract them until he can come up with a better distraction" and they left

In Corinth, the teens watch as the Mayor of Corinth and Colonel Truman use their keys to unlock the fuel deposit

"Why does Dad need the extra fuel?" Scott wondered, as the fuel deposit automatically released the energy needed to power Corinth

"I should try that with my keys" said Dillon as the Heat Bot and Grinders attack

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they battle the robots. Tenaya 7 shows up and attacks Dillon, who uses his shield to deflect the blast, forcing her to retreat with the Heat Bot.

In the Wastelands, Shifter plans to use his Hyper Bot to take revenge on the Rangers and Venjix

At the Garage, Dr. K is debriefing the teens when Colonel Truman and the Corinth Defense Force walk in.

"Dr. K" said Truman "I have decided the price you must pay if you want to remain free"

"What is it, Colonel?" K asked

"The Paleozord" said Truman

"Excuse me?" K asked

"I want you to surrender the Paleozord to me" said Truman

"And if I refuse?" K asked

"Life in prison, if you're lucky" said Truman "if you're not…"

"Dad, you can't do this" said Scott "we need the Paleozord"

"You were doing fine without it" said Truman

"But we would all be gone without it" said Scott "we couldn't have survived those last couple of attacks without it"

"Dr. K, your decision" said Truman

"Scott" said K "get the Paleozord"

"Dr. K…" said Scott

"Ranger Operator Series Red, that is an order" said K

"Fine" said Scott and he goes to get a briefcase and opens it up and pulls out the three Zords that make up the Paleozord. He hands them to Corporal Hicks

"And the Engine Cells" said Truman, holding out his hand. Scott sighs and pulls out Engine Cells 10-12 and hands them to his father "thank-you" and he begins to leave

"What are you going to do with them?" K asked

"You'll see soon enough" said Truman and he leaves with his troops. Dillon goes off to the side, and inserts the keys into his pocket watch together and it plays a familiar tune and he gets in his car and races off

In the Wastelands, Tenaya 7 finds Dillon with his pocket watch, with it playing her favorite tune. Tenaya 7 flashes back to a memory, but interestingly enough, there's only sounds in her memory, no visuals. She remembers herself as a young girl, and she hers who she thinks are her brother and grandfather talking with her.

"Tenaya" said Dillon "you're my sister"

"I don't believe it" said Tenaya and she blasts him

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" and they battle. They lock arms and Dillon uses the gears on his arms to cut her. She runs off and sees that cut doesn't show wires, but rather blood. Dillon returns to Corinth

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 7 scans the blood coming from her

"Sample belongs to Subject G78 and is a familial match for Subject D44" said the computer, which then shows Dillon and Tenaya and escaping from Venjix, only for Tenaya to be captured by General Kilobyte.

"You must be destroyed" said Kilobyte as he watches Tenaya 7 watch the footage "you are bound to turn on Venjix now"

"No" said Tenaya "I will stay with Venjix and kill the Black Ranger"

At the Fuel Depot in Corinth, the Heat Bot is attacking and fighting the core 5 Rangers

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"RPM ENFORCER!" said Scott and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the RPM Enforcer "FIRE!" but the Heat Bot simply absorbs the attack

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem "Attack Sequence 2" and he and Gemma flip switch 2 on the Cloud Hatchets and freeze the Heat Bot. Tenaya 7 shows up with Grinders

"I'm here to kill the Black Ranger" said Tenaya and she attacks Dillons while the Grinders attack the other Rangers

"Nitro Sword!" said Dillon and they battle, but Tenaya 7 overpowers him

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"ROAD BLASTER!" said Scott "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into the Road Blaster as he points it at Tenaya 7 "FIRE!" and the blast fires towards her, but Dillon gets in the way and is demorphed. Tenaya 7 is blasted over the edge of a cliff, but Dillon grabs her

"Take my hand!" said Dillon and Tenaya 7 flashes back to feeling herself in a familiar circumstance, with someone who sounded like Dillon saying the same thing. She then hears Kilobyte's voice and feels herself falling as the flashback ends. Tenaya takes Dillon's hand and he pulls her up

"Dillon" said Scott "what's going on?"

"She's my sister" said Dillon

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman watches the situation as his soldiers and scientists move about. He feels less guilty about blackmailing Dr. K, as he knows her Rangers will no longer be reliable at this revelation. If Tenaya 7 continued to fight for Venjix, the Rangers would hold back. He needed to protect the last city in his beloved country.

"Colonel" said Hicks "we're ready to begin"

"Then do it" said Truman

"Yes sir" said Hicks. The scientists take out three new Engine Cells, a red version of the G Cells and insert them into the small version of the Paleozord. The scientists then absorb each part of the Paleozord into a Crystal Eye. They then place the Crystal Eyes on stands and then place the respective Engine Cells on stands across from them. Then Colonel Truman pulls out a device invented by a Pink Ranger and given to him by a Black Ranger and inserts the fuel he got from the fuel deposit earlier into it. He then fires the device through the Crystal Eyes at the Engine Cells. The Paleozord comes out of the Crystal Eyes and surround the Engine Cells making them glow…

By the fuel deposit, General Kilobyte arrives and frees the Heat Bot. The Rangers prepare to fight it when they hear sirens and see the Corinth Defense Force drive up

"Stand down Rangers" said Hicks

"Corporal" said Scott "it took all 7 of us to take it down the first time, do you really think you have the firepower to stop it?"

"Yes" said Hicks with a smirk "for the first time, we finally do"

"Ignore them" said Scott

"Scott!" said Truman as he steps out of a vehicle "stand down, that's an order"

"I don't follow your orders anymore" said Scott "I'm not your soldier"

"You are a citizen of Corinth" said Truman "we are in a state of emergency, and as the highest military authority, I can order you to stand down and arrest you if you don't"

"We don't have to" said Dillon

"Stand down" said Scott

"Scott?" Summer asked

"Let them try, if they fail, we'll run in" said Scott "Go ahead"

"Bring them in" said Truman and three figures approach

"Who are they?" Ziggy asked

"They look like…" said Scott "… Power Rangers"

The three figures were Red, White, and Blue Rangers (the Dino Rangers from the _Power Rangers RPM_ toyline)

"Nitro Swords!" said the Red Ranger and the three Rangers attack the Heat Bot

"Dad" said Scott as he realized what these three Rangers looked like "what did you do?"

"I created by own team of Rangers" said Truman "perfect soldiers, that will follow the highest military authority nearby that is loyal to Corinth. They're the USA Rangers"

"Nitro Blasters!" said the Red USA Ranger "Engine Cells, activate" as he insert Engine Cells 10-12 into their Nitro Blasters "Fire!" and they blast the Heat Bot back "Dino Boomerang!"

"Dino Blasters!" said the White USA Ranger

"Dino Lance!" said the Blue USA Ranger and they continue to fight the Heat Bot

"DINO CANNON!" said the Red USA Ranger and they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" as he inserts Engine Cell 10 into the Dino Cannon "ICE!" and an ice form of Attackzord 10 runs through the Heat Bot, freezing and destroying it

"Begin download, now!" said Venjix and the Attack Bot grows

"PALEOZORD!" said the Red USA Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord and then transform into the PaleoMax Megazord which then uses the Deep Freeze attack to destroy the Heat Bot

At Venjix's Lair, Kilobyte informs Venjix that Tenaya 7 has learned of her past

At the Garage, the teens are with Dr. K discussing the situation when Tenaya walks in

"I believe" said Tenaya to Dillon "and I want to help"

"Colonel Truman is approaching" said K "hide in my room" and they lock her in the room Dr. K used to hide in "I've deactivated all computers and weapons in there, she can't hurt anything" and Truman walks in

"Doctor" said Truman

"Colonel" said K

"I have decided Corinth is no longer in need of your services" said Truman "The USA Rangers will protect us now. Project RPM is over. If any of you morph without my permission you will be arrested as vigilantes"

In the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman appears to be talking to himself

"Was creating the USA Rangers the right thing to do" said Truman and he pauses "answer me! It was you who suggested I use the Crystal Eyes and Rose's device. It was you who showed my scientists how to create Engine Cells!" and the room goes dark as a few words appear on his monitor

"The USA Rangers will be needed, very, very soon" read the monitor

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As the RPM Rangers are replaced with the USA Rangers, Dillon and Tenaya must depart on a dangerous mission to stop Venjix from gaining control of the USA Rangers. Can Tenaya be trusted, or will Venjix gain control of the Morphing Grid itself? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	29. America the Beautiful

Episode 450: Power Rangers RPM: America the Beautiful

In the Garage, the teens are arguing over whether or not they can trust Tenaya 7.

"That doesn't matter now" said K as she walks in "even if she isn't a spy, the Hyper Bot that the USA Rangers have been fighting recently is meant to gather data on our technology. If they continue to fight it, it will soon know enough to be able to easily destroy or take over"

"Who cares" said Dillon "we can't morph anyways"

"I've got an idea" said Tenaya "I can get the base codes used to make the Hyper Bot from Venjix's Lair, but I'll need help"

"I'll go" said Dillon

"You won't be able to take your Morpher" said Tenaya "or Venjix will be able to detect you"

"So be it" said Dillon and he removes his Rev Morpher and hands it to Summer

In Venjix's Lair, Tenaya and Dillon break in and go to the main room

"Venjix" said Tenaya "I've brought you the Black Ranger as a prisoner"

"You betrayed me!" said Dillon

"It's what I do" said Tenaya.

In Corinth, General Shifter activates the Hyper Bot, who grows. The USA Rangers appear and transform into the PaleoMax Megazord and battle it.

At the Garage, the teens and Dr. K monitor the battle

"This is not good" said K "my data shows that the Hyper Bot has nearly enough data to take control of the PaleoMax Megazord and with it, the USA Rangers.

"I've got to get him to call it off" said Scott and he goes to find his father

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya goes to the mainframe and downloads the base code for the Hyper Bot onto a flash drive

"What are you up to?" Kilobyte asked as he approaches. Tenaya sees that the download is complete so she switches the screen to watch the battle and has her detachable hand deliver the flash drive to Dillon and release him. Kilobyte goes to check on Dillon and finds that he has escaped. He finds Tenaya's hand trying to return to her and he finds her "you traitor!" and he prepares to destroy her, but is attacked by Dillon. Dillon and Tenaya rush back to Corinth

At the Corinth Control Center, Scott is arguing with his father

"Don't you get it!" said Scott "Shifter could take control of the Megazord any moment! You've got to call it off"

"And what?" Truman asked "leave the city defenseless?"

"If you let us help" said Scott "we could send in the Road Attack Zord. It should be able to resist being controlled, as Dr. K didn't build it"

"She didn't build my Rangers either" said Truman

"She built the Paleozord" said Scott "and the suits are clearly based off of hers. And they even use Nitro Blasters and Cell Shift Morphers! Why do you want those Rangers anyways? And don't tell me that this is just about control"

"You're right" said Truman "let me show you something" and he goes to a box and pulls out an American flag "this is one of the last American flags in existence. Most of them were destroyed when Venjix first attacked and Rossi ordered the rest burned. While I admittedly do enjoy some of the power it gives me, I don't like this state of emergency, I realize that, for all intents and purposes, I'm really a military dictator. I want this war to end so I can lift the state of emergency, reinstate the Constitution, elect a president and Congress, restore the republic. Maybe even find a way to expand the Dome and take back my beloved country. With these Rangers, we may have a chance to finish this war"

"Dad" said Scott "I'm glad that you don't like being a dictator, that's a really good sign, but you've got to come to accept, that America is gone, it's never going to be restored, it was never meant to last forever"

"Yes it was" said Truman "it was meant to be the eternal City on the Hill"

"No, Dad" said Scott "it was meant to be a city on a hill, something special, but never eternal. You've got to let this go"

"I'm sorry Scott, I can't" said Truman as alarms go off and he turns to see the PaleoMax Megazord attacking the city "what's going on? USA Rangers cease and desist" but the Megazord keeps attacking "I've got an override here somewhere…" and he hits a button and the Megazord breaks apart and reverts to Rangers… that continues to attack the city "No!"

"Dad" said Scott "allow my team to morph, we'll stop this"

"Very well" said Truman "go out there and try to fix my mistakes" and Scott leaves

Downtown, the USA Rangers are trashing Corinth, when the teens all arrive.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Nitro Swords!" said the Red USA Ranger

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and the RPM Rangers battle the USA Rangers

At the Garage, Tenaya get the flash drive to Dr. K and then vanishes

Elsewhere, the battle between the Rangers has raged throughout Corinth, and the USA Rangers have maneuvered it to be in the Corinth Control Center, so they can lower the shields as ordered by Shifter. Shifter ordered this in hopes that with the shields lowered, Venjix and the Rangers will destroy each other. A fire caused by the Rangers rages through the room. Colonel Truman tries to stay out the way as he looks on

"Colonel Truman" said K "I've got the codes to disrupt the fight, but they need to be broadcasted through the control tower to work. You need to turn tower on, the switch is mechanical, or I would do it myself"

"Right" said Truman and he goes to turn it on, but can't quite make it. He then notices the fire is about to burn the final American flag. He goes to grab it

"Dad!" said Scott "we can't hold them off much longer. We need you to broadcast the signal now!" and the Red USA Ranger sticks something on him, but he doesn't notice

"But…" began Truman, but then he noticed how close the USA Rangers were getting to turning off the shields. As a tear falls down his face, he makes his way to the switch for the tower and turns it on. The USA Rangers stop fighting and stand at attention. Colonel Truman rushes over to the flag, to find all that's left is ash

"Rangers" said K "the Hyper Bot is attacking the city again. I've also discovered we can combine all 12 Attack Zords into an Ultrazord. Form the Ultrazord and destroy the Attack Bot"

"Dad?" Scott asked

"USA Rangers" said Truman "follow my son's lead for this battle"

"Yes sir" said the USA Rangers and the Rangers rush out

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"PALEOZORD!" said the Red USA Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord

"I've got the codes, Doc" said Scott and he types 10 + 12 into his Cell Shift Morpher "RPM ULTRAZORD!" and the Zords combine into the RPM Ultrazord. The RPM Ultrazord attacks the Hyper Bot. Scott prepares to finish it off, but feels some pain in his chest

"Scott, you okay?" Summer asked

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD!" said Flynn and he pulls out the small Zord and inserts Engine Cell G Gold into it and throws it in the air, where it grows "ROAD ATTACK, BURN OUT!" and it knocks back the Hyper Bot

"WHEEL BLASTERS!" said Scott and Ranger Operators 1-5 turn their steering wheels into blasters

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem

"ENGINE CELLS, ACTIVATE!" said Scott as they all insert the Engine Cell G Finisher into their weapons "FIRE!" and they destroy the Hyper Bot

"Power Down" said Scott and the Ultrazord disassembles and the RPM Rangers demorph as the USA Rangers return to Colonel Truman. Tenaya shows up to congratulate the Rangers, but she is captured by Kilobyte.

"No!" said Dillon

At the Garage, the teens and Dr. K watch a broadcast by Colonel Truman

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" said Truman "as many of you know, I recently disbanded the RPM Rangers and replaced them with the USA Rangers. I did this out of a hope that the USA Rangers would be able to do what the RPM Rangers couldn't and defeat Venjix and then I would be able to restore the American government. I realize now that is no longer possible. We can't go back to what we were even if Venjix is gone. But that doesn't mean that we can't be something different. After Venjix is defeated, I will recruit Corinth's greatest political and military minds and draft a new constitution so that we can return to having republican government, not the same as before, but something that will work for us. I am also reinstating the RPM Rangers on a probationary basis, effective immediately. Finally, I am renaming the USA Rangers to the CDF Rangers. May God bless you all and may God bless the… City of Corinth"

At Venjix's Lair, Kilobyte informs Venjix that the Generation 15 attack bot is almost ready

"Excellent" said Venjix "along with the Bot I built with Rossi, and that fool Shifter, this should provide the perfect distraction I need to finish my newest weapon"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

When an old demon is summoned from the Abyss, the EAGLE and Angel Force Rangers must work together to stop him. And when a Power Key is stolen from the Megaforce, they must retrieve from thief or the consequences will be deadly. Will the Megaforce be able to retrieve the Key in time or will someone lose their life? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	30. Clash of the Red Rangers: Part I

Episode 451: Power Rangers Tribulation: Clash of the Red Rangers: Part I

"And after these things I saw four angels standing on the four corners of the earth, holding the four winds of the earth, that the wind should not blow on the earth, nor on the sea, nor on any tree.

And I saw another angel ascending from the east, having the seal of the living God: and he cried with a loud voice to the four angels, to whom it was given to hurt the earth and the sea,

Saying, Hurt not the earth, neither the sea, nor the trees, till we have sealed the servants of our God in their foreheads.

And I heard the number of them which were sealed: and there were sealed an hundred and forty and four thousand of all the tribes of the children of Israel" -Revelation 7:1-4

* * *

On KO-35, the Mega Rangers are fighting Cogs over the Green Lightspeed Key.

"Mega Sabers & Blasters!" said Troy and they cut the Cogs down left and right.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" said Troy

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Noah

"HEAVENLY SOURCE, MIRACLE FORCE!" said Jake

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" said Gia

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Emma

"Veteran" said the Legendary Morpher

"MASTODON!" said Emma

"POWER OF WATER!" said Noah

"PTERA!" said Gia

"SPD, B-SQUAD, RED RANGER 1!" said Troy

"STRONG AS A TREE, GREEN MIRACLE RANGER!" said Jake

"Delta Blasters!" said Troy

"Ninja Sword!" said Noah

"Miracle Staff: Axe Mode!" said Jake

"Ptera Grips!" said Gia

"Power Axe!" said Emma and they battle the Cogs, destroying more, but even more come. The Mega Rangers revert to Mega Mode.

"Let's use some Samurai Power to finish this" said Troy and they pull out their Samurai Keys, but a white steak of light goes by and grabs the Red Samurai Key from Troy "what?"

"Something grabbed your Key, Troy" said Tensou "I can't tell what it is, but I'm tracking it, it appears to be headed back to Earth, finish off the Cogs and then I'll teleport you back to Earth"

"Right, Tensou" said Troy "FINAL STRIKE!" and they destroy the remaining Cogs and teleport back to Gosei's Command Center.

"The ship arrived on Earth" said Gosei "but we can't track it down at the moment for some reason"

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, a man is talking to Rossi and Vrak

"I got the Key" said the man "do you have the device?"

"Yes" said Vrak "the technology Rossi provided me with allowed me to create it, it should work, but it hasn't been tested yet"

"Excellent" said Rossi "it is time to finish the Rangers off once and for all"

* * *

In the Sanzu River, Octoroo feels a change and a portal opens, sucking him in and he finds himself back on Earth with his Moogers. He sees a very familiar looking figure standing before him

"It can't be…" said Octoroo "it's you!"

* * *

In the Aquabase II, Alpha 7 relays new information to EAGLE

"A resistance member known as Agent Frost needs extraction" said Alpha

"Frost?" Chuck asked

"Yes" said Alpha "why?"

"She's my mother" said Chuck

"Let's go!" said Stephen

"Standby for teleportation" said Alpha

* * *

In Japan, the Angel Force is patrolling the area when they see Moogers attacking

"Moogers?" Iliad asked "I thought they were gone since Xandred was sealed away

"It doesn't mean Rossi didn't bring them back" said Yacov

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE ORCA, ANGEL FORCE GREEN!" said Yosef

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force. The Rangers take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Orca Bowgun!" said Yosef

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they battle the Moogers, but are getting overwhelmed.

"Need some help?" a voice asked and the EAGLE Rangers appeared, with Lauren leading the attack

"I hate these guys" said Lauren and together the Rangers defeat the Moogers. All of a sudden, more Moogers, along with Loogies, attack, followed by a familiar figure

"Master Xandred" said Lauren

"Close, girl, but not quite" said the being

"Vrak?" Iliad asked, recognizing his voice "what happened to you?"

"With Rossi's help, I summoned Xandred's spirit from the Abyss and gained his power. And with it, I will destroy all of you!" said Vrak and he blasted both teams of Rangers. Lauren runs at him to attack, but is blasted by fire "I've got a surprise for you, the Head of the Shiba Clan" and she turns to see a man dressed in white, with a small box with a keyhole in it and what looks like a toy version of the Red Samurai Squad Ranger. The man flicks the item open, revealing it to actually be a key

"Go Go Samurai" said the man and a black fire kanji is drawn "Samurai of Darkness" and he is morphed into the Red Samurai Squad Ranger, with a black version of Super Samurai mode on him.

"Meet the Dark Samurai Ranger" said Vrak

"This should be exciting" said the Dark Samurai Ranger "Spin Sword, Blazing Strike" and he hits the Angel Force, knocking them back. EAGLE jumps in to try to help, but it doesn't work "Fire Smasher: Cannon Blast Mode" and he attaches the Bullzooka Disc to the Fire Smasher and fires the Lion Disc at them.

"He's too strong" said Rebekah

"What can we do?" Hadassah asked

"Bullzooka!" said the Dark Samurai Ranger and he fires at them as they charge him. He repeatedly blasts them as they all fall to the ground. He approaches them and points the Bullzooka at Hadassah's head

"Hadassah!" said Rebekah. Lauren launches a Birdie at the Bullzooka, knocking it out of the Dark Samurai Ranger's hand. Chuck gets up and rushes at the Dark Samurai Ranger, flashing on kung-fu to stop the Dark Samurai Ranger in hand-to-hand combat, and he does succeed in knocking the Dark Samurai Ranger back.

"Orca Bowgun!" said Yosef and he points it at the Dark Samurai Ranger, but misses Vrak coming up behind him and zapping him, dropping him to the ground

"Finish him" said Vrak to the Dark Samurai Ranger and he breaks through the other Rangers and uses his Spin Sword to run Yosef through, demorphing him.

"No!" screamed the rest of the Angel Force.

"Enough!" said Lauren and she uses her EAGLE Daggers to cut the box that powered the Dark Samurai Ranger's key in two, demorphing the Dark Samurai Ranger "Power Down" and she demorphs. She grabs the Red Samurai Squad Key and as she does, it transforms into the Shiba Morpher "SHIBA MORPHER, GO GO SAMURAI, SAMURAI OF FIRE! Spin Sword!" and she attacks Vrak, single handedly holding him back while the others look after Yosef.

"Hold on Yosef" said Iliad

"I'm sorry, Iliad, I can't" said Yosef and he glows green and vanishes. Iliad looks over at Yosef's ruined Gosei Morpher and Power Card. The Power Card glows white and transforms into the Green Angel Force Key and then flies away into space

"I'm sorry" said Stephen "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him from killing your friend"

"He's not dead" said Iliad "angels can't die, but he is sealed in Heaven until the Lord returns"

"This test went well" said Vrak "now I shall go pick up Professor Cog and we shall finish off Corinth" and he teleports away

"Guys" said Lauren "Vrak's going after Corinth, we have to warn them"

"We can't" said Frost as she appeared in white light "we have a new mission, and we have no way to contact the RPM Rangers unless we try to break in, and we don't have time for that"

"Then you go" said Lauren and she holds out her EAGLE Morpher "I'm going to warn them"

"Very well" said Frost as she took the EAGLE Morpher and teleported away with the rest of the EAGLE Rangers.

"We need to go see Gosei" said Iliad all of a sudden "something's… changed, beyond Yosef's death" and the Angel Force returns to Gosei's Command Center

"I am so sorry Rangers" said Gosei "I should have never let this happen"

"So what now?" Yacov asked

"Tensou and I will work on building a new Morpher and selecting a new angel to take Yosef's place" said Gosei

"What about the disturbance I felt?" Iliad asked

"The Seal of God has just been placed on the chosen ones" said Gosei "they will be immune to the effects of some of the coming Judgments"

* * *

Later, at the same battle site as before, the Mega Rangers teleport in

"Rangers" said Tensou "the Red Samurai Squad Key has been recovered"

"By who?" Troy asked

"Lauren, the original Red Samurai Squad Ranger" said Tensou "she will be keeping it for now. Head to Triforia, we have located the Yellow Space Key"

"You couldn't have told us earlier" said Troy and then he sees Octoroo and Moogers "looks like it won't be a total waste"

"Oo-ah-oo, who are you?" Octoroo asked

"Red Megaforce Ranger" said Troy

"Blue Megaforce Ranger" said Noah

"Yellow Megaforce Ranger" said Gia

"Green Megaforce Ranger" said Jake

"Pink Megaforce Ranger" said Emma

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!" said the Megaforce "EARTH'S DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!"

"Fools" said Octoroo as he gestures for his troops to attack

"Mega Sabers & Blasters!" said Troy and they fight the Moogers. Noah strikes a Mooger and steals its sword and strikes another. He then drops the Mooger's sword and uses his Mega Blaster to shoot another Mooger. Emma shoots Moogers as Gia slashes them. Jake shoots a few more Moogers. Troy cuts through several Moogers and then shoots another one. The Moogers explode as the Megaforce finishes them off.

"What?" Octoroo asked "this can't be"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Troy

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" said Noah

"SPD EMERGENCY!" said Jake

"JUNGLE BEAST, FURY UNLEASHED!" said Gia

"HEAVENLY SOURCE, MIRACLE FORCE!" said Emma

"Forever Red" said the Legendary Morpher

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Troy

"SPD, B-SQUAD, RED RANGER 1!" said Jake

"FEARSOME AS FIRE, RED MIRACLE RANGER!" said Emma

"KICK INTO OVERDRIVE, RED RANGER!" said Noah

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF A TIGER, JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!" said Gia

"Are these the real things?" Octoroo asked

"Of course not" said Gia "they're pirated copies"

"Drive Defender!" said Noah

"Delta Blasters: Combo Mode!" said Jake

"Tiger Claws!" said Gia

"Miracle Staff!" said Emma and they destroy the Spitfires

"What's going on?" Octoroo asked

"Power Sword!" said Troy and he drags his finger along the blade, igniting it, and he tosses it at Octoroo, which cuts him down, sealing him in the Abyss as the Rangers revert to Mega Mode

* * *

In Venjix's Lair, Vrak and Professor Cog have found a way to finish off Corinth once and for all, with a little help from a few Red Rangers…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

When Prince Vrak and Professor Cog invade Corinth, the RPM Rangers must team up with Lauren Shiba to stop them. And when General Shifter activates a wildcard that will threaten everyone. Will the Rangers be able to defeat all of the different villains? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	31. Clash of the Red Rangers: Part II

Episode 452: Power Rangers RPM: Clash of the Red Rangers: Part II

In Corinth, the teens run up to face Professor Cog and Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they battle Cog and the Grinders. All of a sudden they are blasted by someone else

"Who are you?" Ziggy asked

"I am Vrak" said Vrak "and I've decided to join the party" and Moogers appear as well, and quickly overrun the RPM Rangers

"Where is the CDF?" Scott asked and all of a sudden a red streak appears

"Spin Sword!" said Lauren as she cuts down more Moogers

"Nice try, Red Ranger" said Vrak "but there's no way you can beat me"

"SHARK ATTACK MODE!" said Lauren and she puts the Shark Disc on her Spin Sword and spins it "Red Samurai Squad Ranger: Shark Attack Mode! Shark Sword!" and she strikes Vrak, knocking him back

"Street Saber!" said Scott and he strikes Vrak too.

"Time for my revenge" said Shifter, walking up with a remote control. He activates it and Scott attacks Lauren

"Hey!" said Lauren

"Scott!" said Dillon

"He can't control it" said K "he's being controlled"

At the Corinth Control Center, Colonel Truman watches the battle

"Corporal Hicks" said Truman

"Yes sir?" Hicks asked

"The RPM Rangers can no longer be trusted, place them under arrest, starting with my son" said Truman "deploy the CDF Rangers. Also have them arrest the new Red Ranger"

"Yes sir" said Hicks

At the battle, Hicks and two other CDF soldiers run up, each carrying a piece of the Paleozord and an Engine Cell G Red. They insert the Engine Cells in each Zord and throw them, transforming them into the CDF Rangers

"RED CDF RANGER!" said the Red CDF Ranger

"WHITE CDF RANGER!" said the White CDF Ranger

"BLUE CDF RANGER!" said the Blue CDF Ranger

"Nitro Swords!" said the Red CDF Ranger and they join the battle.

"Cog" said Vrak "I'll take the Red Rangers, you take care of the rest" and Cog teleports the non-Red Rangers across the city, leaving Lauren, Scott, and the Red CDF Ranger to battle each other, Lauren with the Shark Sword, Scott with the Street Saber and Nitro Sword, and the Red CDF Ranger with a Nitro Sword

"I don't want to fight you" said Lauren to Scott and she turns to the Red CDF Ranger "and I don't even know you" but they both take a swing at her, while Scott also takes a swing at the Red CDF Ranger "Boys, er, boy and whatever you are, you're not going to be able to beat me with the sword" and she strikes them both with the Shark Sword repeatedly. They both demorph and the key goes flying off of Scott "Now, are we done?"

"I'm in control, I'm in control" said Scott with hands above his head "and he's, well he's a cheap toy"

"Those weren't cheap!" said K "and they're not toys! Now, return to the Garage, Cog and Vrak retreated"

At the Garage, the RPM Rangers, Lauren, Dr. K, and Colonel Truman were all discussing the situation

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" said Truman "I should have realized my own son wouldn't attack his friends. How can I make it up to you?"

"How about returning the Paleozord?" Scott asked

"How about I meet you half way" said Truman "I'll rename the CDF Rangers to RPM Rangers with designations being after their animal counterparts. You can use them whenever you want, but they remain to assist the CDF when you don't need them"

"Deal" said Scott

"Now, why are you here?" Truman asked Lauren

"After getting my Power back" said Lauren "I found out Cog and Vrak were planning to help Venjix destroy Corinth and I had to warn you" and alarms go off again

"Just what we needed" said K "Shifter is attacking"

"Can you help us finish him?" Scott asked Lauren and alarms go off

"No" said K "I need her to take on Vrak"

"Right" said Lauren and they all race off

In downtown Corinth, the RPM Rangers arrive to stop Shifter

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem

"Dino Boomerang!" said the Mammoth Ranger

"Dino Blasters!" said the T-Rex Ranger

"Dino Lance!" said the Tricera Ranger and they battle Shifter

"Rangers" said K "you should be able to combine all of your weapons, except Gem and Gemma's"

"RPM BAZOOKA!" said Scott as they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into it

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said the Mammoth Ranger and he inserts Engine Cell 10 into it

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem as they combine their Sky Morphers with their Cloud Hatchets "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 7 into his SkyShift Blazer

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Gemma and she inserts Engine Cell 8 into her SkyShift Blazer

"FIRE & ICE!" said the Rangers and a blast of fire and ice obliterates Shifter. All of a sudden, they are blasted by… Tenaya

"Tenaya?" Dillon asked

"My name is Tenaya 15" said Tenaya and she attacks them and then retreats

At the Garage, the Rangers regroup

"Shifter has been destroyed" said Scott

"They've brainwashed Tenaya again" said Dillon

"Vrak survived" said Lauren "but he won't be returning to Corinth anytime soon" and alarms go off again

"Time to finish the professor" said Dillon and all the Rangers rush to the battle.

In the city, the teens arrive, with three CDF soldiers ready to activate their Rangers

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES MAMMOTH!" said the Mammoth Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES T-REX!" said the T-Rex Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES TRICERA!" said the Tricera Ranger

"SHIBA MORPHER!" said Lauren as she draws the kanji for fire "GO GO SAMURAI! SAMURAI OF FIRE!"

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem

"Spin Sword!" said Lauren and they battle Cog, but can't beat him "Hey, Scott, wanna power-up", holding out the Shark Disc

"Yeah" said Scott and he catches the Disc "SHARK ATTACK MODE!" and he puts the Shark Disc on Nitro Sword and it is absorbed into it, placing Engine Cell Shark into it. "Red RPM Ranger: Shark Attack Mode! Nitro Shark Sword!" and Lauren pulls out the Shiba Fire Disc and the Shogun Disc, placing them on her Spin Sword and spinning it

"SHOGUN MODE!" said Lauren "Red Shogun Ranger! SHOGUN STRIKE!"

"SHARK STRIKE!" said Scott and they cut off his arms and he runs out of Corinth. Venjix makes Shifter grow

"You got any Zords, Lauren?" Scott asked

"I believe so" said Lauren "they were all sealed in the Morphing Grid"

"You mean the Bio-Field" said K

"Whatever" said Lauren "I should be able to access my team's Zords with the Black Box Morpher" and she holds it up "ULTIMATE SAMURAI COMBINATION!" and the Morphing Grid opens up and the Samurai Zords rush out

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"PALEOZORD!" said the Mammoth Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord

"RPM ULTRAZORD!" said Scott and he types 10 + 12 into his Cell Shift Morpher

"SAMURAI ULTRAZORD!" said Lauren. The two Ultrazords battle Shifter but can't beat him.

"Rangers" said K "I've configured the Ultrazords to combine with each other"

"RPM SAMURAI GIGAZORD!" said Scott and Lauren and the Ultrazords combine

"WHEEL BLASTERS!" said Scott and Ranger Operators 1-5 turn their steering wheels into blasters

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem

"ENGINE CELLS, ACTIVATE!" said Scott as they all insert the Engine Cell G Finisher into their weapons

"SHOGUN SPEAR, ACTIVATE!" said Lauren

"FIRE!" said the RPM Rangers

"SHOGUN STRIKE!" said Lauren and they destroy Shifter

At the Garage, Lauren says goodbye to the Rangers

"I've got return to EAGLE" said Lauren "I'll try to get the others to come and check on you guys more often"

"Thanks for everything, Lauren" said Scott and as she leaves

In Venjix's Lair, Kilobyte brings Venjix Shifter's remains

"Excellent" said Venjix "use Shifter's parts along with the technology from our latest project to build me the ultimate body. Also extract the Shogun Power from Shifter's remains and incorporate it with that project"s

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Venjix sends his latest project to destroy the city, Fresno Bob tries to ghost Ziggy. Will Ziggy be able to survive Fresno Bob and be able to help the other Rangers to save the city? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	32. Run Ziggy Run

Episode 453: Power Rangers RPM: Run Ziggy Run

In Corinth, Ziggy is being chased by the Scorpion Cartel.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" and he teleports away

In the Garage, Dr. K is working on a new weapon and goes to sit down when Ziggy teleports under her and she sits on him

"Ranger Green" said K "what are you doing?"

"Getting away from the Scorpion Cartel" said Ziggy

"You're getting dangerously close to using your Powers for personal gain" said K and then alarms go off and the screen shows what looks like a black version of the High Octane Megazord attacking (Engine Diashogun from _Engine Sentai Go-onger_)

"Dr. K, what's going on?" Ziggy asked

"I don't know" said K "but I do know that you're needed with the others" and he teleports away

In Corinth, all 10 Rangers gather to before the evil Megazord

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"PALEOZORD!" said the Mammoth Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the Paleozord transformed into the PaleoMax Megazord. The RPM Megazords battle the evil Megazord, weakening it, but can't quite finish it

"RPM ULTRAZORD!" said Scott and he types 10 + 12 into his Cell Shift Morpher "WHEEL BLASTERS!" and Ranger Operators 1-5 turn their steering wheels into blasters

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem

"ENGINE CELLS, ACTIVATE!" said Scott as they all insert the Engine Cell G Finisher into their weapons "FIRE!" and the blast knocked the evil Megazord apart and the Zords shrunk to small size. The Rangers ejected from the Zords and Scott, Flynn, and Summer grab the counterparts of their Zords and take them to Dr. K

In Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 15 gives a report of the events as Venjix downloads himself into his final body

"The Diashogun Megazord was destroyed" said Tenaya

"What!?" Venjix asked "that should have lasted longer. It was much more Powerful than the High Octane Megazord. It even managed to have a connection the Morphing Grid"

"More Powerful than the Megazord, yes" said Tenaya "but not the Ultrazord"

"It doesn't matter" said Venjix "it will all be over soon enough, how is our final project coming along?"

"I just need one more component" said Tenaya

"Excellent" said Venjix "the end will soon be at hand"

In the Garage, the teens show Dr. K the remains of the Daishogun Megazord

"It seems Venjix got his hands on the plans for the High Octane Megazord" said K "it appears to be infused with Samurai Ranger Operator Series Red's Shogun Power"

"Is it in tact?" Scott asked

"It appears so" said K "but it will need Engine Cells to Power it, and I do not have the time right now to make them"

"Can I borrow $5 million from you guys?" Ziggy asked

"What do you need $5 million for?" Dillon asked

"Fresno Bob says I'll either pay it to him or he'll ghost me" said Ziggy

"Ghosting you doesn't make sense" said Summer

In the Scorpion Cartel's headquarters Fresno Bob says to ghost Ziggy as Tenaya 15 walks in

"There's a package I want" said Tenaya "if you get it for me, I'll get you Ziggy"

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Bob asked

"My presence would alert the CDF and their Rangers" said Tenaya "do we have a deal?"

"We do" said Bob

Elsewhere in the city, Kilobyte attacks as the teens run up

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem and they fight the robots. Kilobyte blasts them and they demorph. Tenaya 15 sneaks in and kidnaps Ziggy and removes his Morpher

"I'm not scared of you or Venjix" said Ziggy

"How about Fresno Bob?" Tenaya asked and Ziggy is silent

At the Garage, Dr. K tries to locate Ziggy, but fails. Gem and Gemma help her finish the Rail Saber while the others fight Kilobyte.

Elsewhere in Corinth, Tenaya 15 and Grinders arrive with Ziggy while Fresno Bob and the Scorpion Cartel arrive with a briefcase. Fresno Bob gives Tenaya 15 the briefcase. She opens it, smiles, and closes it.

"Kill them all" said Tenaya to the Grinders. Ziggy breaks free and grabs his Rev Morpher

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" and he turns to the Cartel "get out of here" and then he turns back to the robots "Turbo Axe!" and he fights them

At the Garage, Dr. K, Gem, and Gemma finish the Rail Saber

"Gem" said K "deliver this to the others. Gemma, go help out Ranger Green"

Elsewhere in Corinth, Gem arrives with the Rail Saber, but is blasted by Kilobyte and the weapon goes flying. A hand reaches out to grab it… the Mammoth Ranger. The T-Rex and Tricera Rangers toss him Engine Cells 11 and 12 and he inserts them into the Rail Saber.

"Rail Saber!" said the Mammoth Ranger and the T-Rex and Tricera Rangers toss him Engine Cells 11 and 12 and he inserts them into the Rail Saber "Engine Cells, activate" and he slashes Kilobyte "Nitro Blaster!" and he inserts Engine Cell 10 into it "Engine Cell, activate! RAIL BLASTER! FIRE!" and the blast injures Kilobyte, who grows. Ziggy and Gemma run up

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"TAIL SPINNER!" said Ziggy and the 4 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 4 into it.

"WOLF CRUISER!" said Dillon and the 5 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appears from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 5 into it.

"CROCODILE CARRIER!" said Ziggy and Dillon and the numbers on their chests glowed and the two halves of the Zord appear. They each insert an Engine Cell 6 into their half of the Zord.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"PALEOZORD!" said the Mammoth Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD!" said Dillon

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the Paleozord transformed into the PaleoMax Megazord

"ROAD ATTACK ZORD!" said Flynn and he pulls out the small Zord and inserts Engine Cell G Gold into it and throws it in the air, where it grows. The Megazords try to fight Kilobyte, but lose

"Let's try some" said Gem

"New configurations" said Gemma

"VALVEMAX MEGAZORD: FALCON COPTER!" said Gem

"MACH MEGAZORD: TAIL SPINNER!" said Gemma and they continue to fight Kilobyte, but still can't beat him

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott and the High Octane Megazord attacks, but Kilobyte knocks it apart

"Rangers" said K "while I haven't been able to create Engine Cells for the Daishogun Zords yet, I have discovered that they are similar enough to your own Zords that they should be compatible with Engine Cells 1-3 for a short time. You should be able to use them along with any combinations that the High Octane would normally be apart of"

"SHOGUN RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"SHOGUN HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"SHOGUN CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Cell Shift Morphers into their steering wheels

"DAISHOGUN MEGAZORD!" said Scott and the Zords combine "SHOGUN STRIKE!" and the Daishogun Megazord attacks with it's sword, with a giant energy version of the Grand Shogun attacking with them, defeating Kilobyte and forcing him to shrink and retreat

At Venjix's Lair, Tenaya 15 arrives with the case

"The final strike is about to begin" said Venjix

At the Garage, Fresno Bob enters

"You saved my life" said Bob to Ziggy "we're even" and then he leaves. As Fresno Bob is walking back to his lair with some Cartel members when lasers appear and they all collapse. Colonel Truman steps out of the shadows

"Are they…?" Truman began

"No sir" said the Mammoth Ranger as he steps out the shadows with the other two Rangers "only stunned, just as you ordered"

"Bob, I told you not to go after the Rangers" said Truman "and now you're going to pay for it, you are under arrest"

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Venjix begins his final project, the Venjix virus begins to take over Dillon. Will Dr. K be able to finish the antidote in time to save Dillon? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	33. Endgame

Episode 454: Power Rangers RPM: Endgame

In Venjix's Lair, Venjix has Kilobyte finish up their final project while everyone else attacks Corinth, including the new Generation 12 Energy Attack Bot

In Corinth, Venjix, Tenaya 15, General Crunch, the Energy Bot, and Grinders attack. The teens and three CDF soldiers run up and insert Engine Cells G Red into the Paleozord

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES MAMMOTH!" said the Mammoth Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES T-REX!" said the T-Rex Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES TRICERA!" said the Tricera Ranger

"Welcome Rangers" said Venjix "to your end"

"That's Venjix!" said Dillon

"We've got to throw everything we got at them" said Scott "Street Saber!"

"Turbo Cannon!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Blaster!" said Dillon

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem

"Dino Boomerang!" said the Mammoth Ranger

"Dino Blasters!" said the T-Rex Ranger

"Dino Lance!" said the Tricera Ranger and they battle the robots, but get creamed.

"RPM BAZOOKA!" said Scott as they combine their weapons "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 1 into it

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Dillon and he inserts Engine Cell 5 into it

"SKYSHIFT BLAZERS!" said Gem as they combine their Sky Morphers with their Cloud Hatchets "ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" and he inserts Engine Cell 7 into his SkyShift Blazer

"ENGINE CELL, ACTIVATE!" said Gemma and she inserts Engine Cell 8 into her SkyShift Blazer. Gem hands Gemma his SkyShift Blazer

"Rail Saber!" said Gem and he inserts Engine Cells 11 and 12 into it "Engine Cells, activate" and Scott tosses him his Nitro Blaster "Engine cell, activate!" and he inserts Engine Cell 10 into it "RAIL BLASTER!" and he combines the two weapons

"FIRE & ICE!" said the Rangers and a massive wave of energy shoots out at Venjix, but the Energy Bot jumps in the way and absorbs the attack and shoots it back at the Rangers, demorphing them and they retreat

At the Garage, Dr. K is debriefing the Rangers when she notices Dillon looking ill

"Dillon" said K "I need to perform another scan on you to see if the virus has continued spreading"

"No" said Dillon and he leaves and Ziggy chases after him

"You need to let Dr. K scan you" said Ziggy and then they're blasted by the Energy Bot

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4!" said Ziggy

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5!" said Dillon

"Turbo Axe!" said Ziggy

"Rocket Launcher!" said Dillon and they fight the Energy Bot, show keeps returning the blasts at them. All of a sudden, the Energy Bot turns to ice and shatters. Dillon and Ziggy turn to see the Dino RPM Rangers with their Dino Cannon and Gem and Gemma with their Cloud Hatchets.

At Venjix's Lair, Kilobyte reports to Venjix that the device is complete, but Venjix decided to go talk to Tenaya 15, so Kilobyte decides to test the device himself

In the Garage, Dr. K scans Dillon and finds the virus has infected 51% of him, allowing Venjix to take control at any time and the antidote for it isn't quite ready

In Corinth, Kilobyte uses the device to take control of Corporal Hicks

In the Corinth Control Center, Scott goes to talk to Colonel Truman

"Gem and Gemma found Venjix's base" said Scott "we need the CDF to destroy it and with it Venjix"

"Why can't you take your Zords and destroy it?" Truman asked

"You know we can't escalate a battle unless forced" said Scott

"This is the end of the world" said Truman "I say you've been forced"

"The best we can do is fight any drones that mess with your forces" said Scott

"I'm not leaving this city defenseless" said Truman "we're fine"

"Is that why Venjix himself was here earlier?" Scott asked

"What?!" Truman asked

"He's gone now" said Scott "but we need your help…" and then Corporal Hicks runs in and points a blaster at Colonel Truman. Scott knocks his father to the ground as Hicks fires and then tackles Hicks

At the Garage, Dr. K scans a restrained Corporal Hicks

"He is 53% robotic" said K "I've decided to do a full scan on the city, and I'm finding many of them have the virus in them"

"You were right Scott" said Truman "we need to strike Venjix, now"

"It's boom time!" said Gem and Gemma

At Venjix's Lair, Venjix learns of what Kilobyte has done and banishes him

"We'll have to begin early" said Venjix to Tenaya 15 "but it doesn't matter"

In Corinth, Tenaya 15 places a Magnetic Pulse Timer and then leaves Corinth. It reaches zero and a blast of energy shoots out from it, deactivating all electronics and activating all the hybrids, including Dillon

In the Corinth Control Center, CDF troops enter Truman's office as the auxiliary power kicks in. The CDF troops point their blasters at Colonel Truman as Venjix and Grinders enter

"You now work for me" said Venjix

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

As Venjix takes controls of Corinth, the RPM Rangers take a final stand. Dillon fights the Venjix virus within him while Dr. K tries to finish the antidote. And Venjix makes a devastating attack that will cause half of the Rangers to lose their lives. Will the remaining Rangers be able to stop him once and for all or is Corinth's time up? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	34. Danger and Destiny: Part I

Episode 455: Power Rangers RPM: Danger and Destiny: Part I

In the city, the teens retreat so they don't have to fight the hybrids as Dillon struggles against the virus. Ziggy rushes back to the Garage to protect Dr. K as an Attack Bot approaches the teens

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GOLD!" said Gem

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES SILVER!" said Gemma

"Nitro Swords!" said Scott

"Cloud Hatchets!" said Gem

In the Garage, Dr. K barricades herself in, but Venjix quickly breaks through

"It's been a long time my creator" said Venjix "are you impressed at what I became"

"I never meant for any of this to happen" said K

"It doesn't matter" said Venjix "with the fall of Corinth, I will have finally gained control of the last holdout against Rossi" and then he is attacked by Ziggy "what?!" and the Grinders restrain Ziggy "take them away" Venjix then downloads all the data from the lab into himself and then blasts the lab.

"Stop!" said Dillon as he walks in, but then collapses and Venjix steps on him as he leaves. Dillon grabs the antidote for the virus and injects himself with it, curing him. He grabs another vial and races to the Corinth Control Center to see if he can help Colonel Truman, only to find it guarded by Grinders. He sneaks in and sees the Paleozord and Engine Cells. He grabs them and sneaks out. He goes near an open window and inserts the Engine Cells into them and then throws them into the city

In the city, the Rangers continue to struggle against the Attack Bot when three glowing lights land

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES MAMMOTH!" said the Mammoth Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES T-REX!" said the T-Rex Ranger

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES TRICERA!" said the Tricera Ranger

"Nitro Swords!" said the Mammoth Ranger and they help the others push back the Attack Bot, but then it grows

"EAGLE RACER!" said Scott and the 1 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 1 into it

"LION HAULER!" said Flynn and the 2 on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 2 into it

"BEAR CRAWLER" said Summer and 3 on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 3 into it.

"FALCON COPTER!" said Gem and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. He opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 7 into it

"TIGER JET!" said Gemma and the G on her chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 8 into it

"WHALE!" said Gem and Gemma and the G on his chest glowed and a small Zord appeared from it. She opened it up and inserted Engine Cell 9 into it. They throw their Zords into the air and they grow and then the Rangers jump into them, inserting their Morphers into their consoles

"PALEOZORD!" said the Mammoth Ranger and they each take out Cell Shift Morphers and insert Engine Cells 10-12 into them. They glow and transform into the Paleozord

"HIGH OCTANE MEGAZORD!" said Scott

"MACH MEGAZORD!" said Gem and the Paleozord transformed into the PaleoMax Megazord

"SUPER SABER!" said Scott

"ENERGY POWER BOW!" said Gem and the PaleoMax Megazord freezes the Attack Bot, destroying it. Venjix approaches and Scott ejects from the Megazord to face Venjix

"Street Saber!" said Scott and he attacks Venjix, but Venjix knocks him to the ground

"I can access your Bio-Field" said Venjix "not even you can stop me now" and he blasts the PaleoMax Megazord, which separates into Zord form and then each component dissolves

"No!" said Scott

"So one down, two to go" said Venjix "who will be next?" and he aims at the High Octane Megazord

"You leave them alone!" said Scott and he attacks Venjix, who simply hits him with his staff and sends him flying, demorphing him

"It is useless to resist" said Venjix "you will all die"

"Gemma" said Gem "you know what we have to do"

"I know" said Gemma "ready when you are" and Venjix fires a blast at the High Octane Megazord. At the last second, the Mach Megazord shoves it out of the way and takes the hit.

"Gemma!" said Flynn

"No!" said Summer "what did you do?"

"No" said Scott as the Mach Megazord separated and Gem and Gemma were ejected. The Zords dissolve

"I feel so tired" said Gemma and then Venjix deletes them as well

"I need some more energy" said Venjix and he leaves

"The Bio-Field seems weak" said Gem as he and Gemma demorph and then begin to dissolve

"Gem!" said Summer "Gemma!" as they collapse

"We would've kept fighting" said Gem

"No… no" said Flynn "it can't be"

"Never give up" said Gemma and they dissolve

"No" said Summer

Elsewhere in Corinth, Kilobyte plans his revenge on Tenaya 15

Elsewhere in Corinth, Dillon finds where Ziggy and Dr. K are being kept and contacts the others with his Rev Morpher

"Guys" said Dillon "I've found where Ziggy and Dr. K are being kept. I'm sending you the coordinates"

"Dillon" said Summer "Venjix deleted Gem and Gemma, along with the Dino Rangers"

"If you don't hurry, Dr. K and Ziggy will be next" said Dillon

Inside the prison truck, Ziggy picks the locks on the handcuffs that are on Dr. K and him. Tenaya 15 almost catches them when Kilobyte attacks her

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Dillon "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK, 5! Rocket Blaster!" and he tries to help Tenaya 15, who only uses him as a shield. Tenaya 15 turns her head as she sees Ziggy and Dr. K trying to escape, allowing Dillon to inject her with it. Kilobyte blasts Dillon and Tenaya and Dillon uses his shield, but can't hold off the blast and is demorphed and falls unconscious

"FIRE!" said a voice and Kilobyte turns to see Scott, Flynn, and Summer with the Road Blaster, which they use to destroy him. They all go back to the Garage

In the Garage, Dr. K gives everyone the results on Dillon

"His Venjix's parts have locked up" said K "it will take time, but he will wake back up. And now for the bad news"

"It gets worse?" Ziggy asked

"Venjix can access the Bio-Field which means he can delete any of you while morphed, so you can't morph again until I get him out of the system"

"What do we do?" Scott asked

"I can create another virus that should be able to slow him down" said K "but I'll need someone to upload it directly into Venjix's hardware"

"Tenaya" said Scott "you can do it"

"I don't want to leave Dillon" said Tenaya

"If you really want to help Dillon, you'll do this for him" said Ziggy

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers RPM:

With half the team deleted, the remaining Rangers must face Venjix without their Powers or be deleted themselves. Meanwhile, Rossi does an absolutely devastating attack, proving that he is in charge of the universe and that he will ultimately win every battle until the final one, an attack that will leave Heaven itself silent. Will the Rangers be able to survive both Venjix and Rossi? Find out next time on Power Rangers RPM!


	35. Danger and Destiny: Part II

Episode 456: Power Rangers RPM: Danger and Destiny: Part II

In the Garage, Dr. K is finishing up the virus

"Venjix has relocated his main hard drives to the Corinth Control Center" said K "you need to upload the virus directly into them" and all of a sudden, Scott's Cell Shift Morpher begins beeping

"What's going on with your Morpher?" Ziggy asked

"It's morse code" said Scott

"Who still uses morse code?" Ziggy asked

"My dad" said Scott "it's the coordinates to where he and the other prisoners are being held. Tenaya, go upload that virus, Ziggy, stay here and guard Dr. K, Flynn and Summer, you're with me. Let's take back Corinth"

"You're have to hurry" said K "it won't be long until Rossi sends troops here to ensure this city still belongs to him"

Elsewhere in Corinth, Scott, Flynn, and Summer, break out the prisoners, including Colonel Truman. Venjix arrives to fight them

In the Corinth Control Center, Tenaya uploads the virus into Venjix's hard drives

In the Garage, Dr. K goes through Venjix's files and finds his knowledge of the Bio-Field. Rather than deleting it, she modifies it.

"Why don't you just delete all of his memories?" Ziggy asked

"There are petabytes of data here" said K "deleting it completely would take time, and Venjix would notice before we'd be able to do any real damage and terminate the deletion, not to mention us" and then Grinders break in

In the city, Scott, Flynn, and Summer continue battling Venjix

"Rangers" said K "you can morph now"

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Scott "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES RED, 1!"

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLUE, 2!" said Flynn

"RANGER OPERATOR SERIES YELLOW, 3!" said Summer

"Street Saber!" said Scott

"Turbo Blaster!" said Flynn

"Zip Charger!" said Summer and they battle Venjix and Grinders

In the Garage, Ziggy is defending Dr. K from the Grinders

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" said Ziggy "RANGER OPERATOR SERIES GREEN, 4! Turbo Axe!" and he battles them

In the city, Venjix tries to delete Scott, Flynn, and Summer, but ends up deleting all the Grinders in Corinth

"What!?" Venjix asked "someone's messing with my drives" and he copies all necessary data elsewhere for safe keeping and then blasts the Corinth Control Center.

At the Garage, Dillon wakes up and goes to help his sister in the Corinth Control Center, who is fighting against General Crunch. Dr. K directs Ziggy to help her modify the cabinets that use to hold the Gold and Silver Ranger suits. Dr. K types something in her computer and gold and silver light appears

In the city, Venjix blasts Scott, Flynn, and Summer, knocking their helmets off

"My creator" said Venjix "I know you can hear me. You have lost. It is Rossi who shall rule the universe"

In the Garage, Dr. K finishes her work on the computer

"And that was his last mistake" said K and she hits enter on her keyboard. The gold and silver light appears solid for a second and then vanishes

"Unbelievable" said Ziggy

In the city, the Rangers and Venjix look around upon hearing a very familiar sound

"What is that?" Scott asked

"I don't believe it" said Flynn as the Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet approach

"Impossible!" said Venjix

"In sight" said Gem

"Locking on" said Gemma

"FIRE!" said Gem and Gemma and they shoot the Corinth Control Center and it begins to fall towards Venjix below

Inside the Corinth Control Center, Dillon puts on a parachute and grabs Tenaya

"Grab ahold" said Dillon

"No!" said Crunch "we're doomed!"

"Speak for yourself" said Dillon and he jumps out with Tenaya

Below the Corinth Control Center, the Rangers rush to safety

"Look out!" said Scott

"No!" said Venjix as the Corinth Control Center lands on him, destroying him

"I can't believe this" said Summer

"Hey guys!" said a voice and they turn to see Gem and Gemma running up to them

"Gem" said Summer "Gemma"

"But, how'd you…" Scott asked

"That's the Bio-Field for you" said Gemma

"Can't create it" said Gem

"Can't destroy it" said Gemma

"Dillon" said K "Dillon, Tenaya, do you read me?"

"We're okay, Doc" said Dillon "just enjoying the view" and they looks up to see Dillon and Tenaya drifting towards the ground

At the Garage, Ziggy and Dr. K are celebrating

"You show me how you did that thing to Gem and Gemma" said Ziggy and "we're going to be rich" and Dr. K just smiles

Later, in the Garage, Colonel Truman meets with Dr. K and the Rangers to discuss the future

"Venjix is gone" said Truman "but Rossi will still be after us"

"You think he'll be able to get in as easily as Venjix was near the end?" Scott asked

"No" said K "Venjix was an Artificial Super Intelligence and he was intimately familiar with my creations, he was able to scan for vulnerabilities in the dome faster and more accurately than Rossi ever could. It will take him some time to realize that Venjix is even gone, it will take even longer to take action. I think it is time for Project RPM to end, for now at least"

"But what about Rossi?" Dillon asked

"I've restored the Dino RPM Rangers" said K "and returned them to Colonel Truman, they will defend Corinth for now"

"Along with the new Eagle Squadron" said Truman "and with it's new commander, Scott Truman"

"Really, Dad?" Scott asked

"Really" said Truman "Marcus would be proud of you, and so am I. You more than proved yourself over this last year as leader as the team and the Dino RPM Rangers will answer directly to you"

"Thanks Dad" said Scott "now I just need to find some good pilots to lead"

"We'll join you" said Gem and Gemma

"I'm going to work on creating a non-military based government" said Truman "we're going to draft a new Constitution, it's time for the people to take control again. Once that is done, we'll work on seeing if it is possible to expand the Dome, the lands surrounding us have begun to heal and there's no longer an immediate threat"

"My Dad and I are going to rebuild the computer infrastructure" said Flynn

"I've got a friend who can help you with that" said K "I'll introduce you to her sometime"

"You're not going to help?" Flynn asked

"No" said K "Ziggy and I are going to help teach at the school"

"Ziggy?" Ziggy asked "you're actually calling me by my name?"

"What else am I going to call you?" K asked "you're not Rangers anymore"

"What are you three going to do?" Scott asked Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya

"Just live life" said Dillon "I need to get to know my sister better"

"And I want to get to know you better" said Summer "how's dinner sound?"

"Good" said Dillon and he takes her hand as she lays her head on his shoulder and they begin walking away

"Ahem" said K "it's time to turn in your Morphers" and everyone places their Morphers in the case before everyone but Dr. K leaves. As Dr. K is about to lock the Morphers away, Scott's Morpher glows an eerie red, but Dr. K doesn't notice and locks the case before leaving

* * *

A few days later, the City of Corinth is obliterated

* * *

"When the Lamb opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven for about half an hour." -Revelation 8:1


	36. Going Viral

Episode 457: Power Rangers Angel Force: Going Viral

"Then I saw the seven angels who stand before God, and seven trumpets were given to them. Now the seven angels who had the seven trumpets prepared to blow them. The first angel blew his trumpet, and there followed hail and fire, mixed with blood, and these were thrown upon the earth. And a third of the earth was burned up, and a third of the trees were burned up, and all green grass was burned up." -Revelation 8:2,6-7

* * *

In the Aquabase II, alarms are blaring and the EAGLE Rangers rush in

"Alpha, what's going on?" Stephen asked

"The city of Corinth has been destroyed" said Alpha 7

"What?" Lauren asked "how?"

"The shields went down" said Alpha "and one of Rossi's planes dropped several nuclear bombs on it"

"How did the shields go down?" Lauren asked "did Venjix finally find a way to permanently disrupt them?"

"It's hard to say exactly what happened" said Alpha "the shields interfered with our sensors, but it appears the shields were turned off from the inside"

"I told them we'd help them" said Lauren "and we failed, I failed, again"

"I'm sorry Lauren" said Alpha "but this is the Tribulation, we're not going to always win like before, the deck is stacked against us"

"I know" said Lauren "did anyone make it out alive?"

"I'm not sure" said Alpha "I don't think Corinth had enough warning to get anyone out, or even for the Rangers to Morph and again, the shields and radiation interfere with my sensors, but I did detect three pseudo-lifeforces with Morphing Grid signatures leaving the city, but this could be anything from three Rangers successfully morphing before the blast and surviving, or simply a computer error. I think it is three Rangers attempting to morph as the blast hit, but failing, and the combination of radiation and energy from the Morphing Grid creating bad readings in my sensors"

In the Delta Base, Rossi chants something and the Abyss of Evil opens as a demon begins to emerge

In Gosei's Command Center, Gosei is monitoring the situation in Corinth

"Tensou" said Gosei "what are the results from the destruction of Corinth?"

"Not good, Gosei" said Tensou "from what I can detect, there were no survivors among the citizens of Corinth or the CDF"

"And the Rangers?" Gosei asked

"There is a possibility, a very low possibility, that three may have survived" said Tensou "I only detected 7 Power Keys from the blast, which means that 7 Morphers were destroyed, and most likely their owners died with them. However, this also means that 3 Morphers survived, and perhaps three Rangers with it"

"What are the 7 Keys?" Gosei asked

"The radiation is jamming the sensors" said Tensou "I can tell there are 7 Keys, but I can't tell which ones"

"Very well" said Gosei "inform the Megaforce"

In the Skyship, Tensou's parrot body wakes up

"Rangers" said Tensou

"What's up Tensou?" Noah asked

"The city of Corinth has been destroyed" said Tensou

"What?" Emma asked

"How?" Jake asked

"The shields were somehow lowered and Rossi nuked the city" said Tensou "all residents are presumed dead. 7 Power Keys were created from the blast, you will need to find them. Also, have you been able to recover the Green Angel Key?"

"No" said Troy "we haven't been able find it"

"We were afraid of that" said Tensou "very well, I will report this information to Gosei, continue looking for Keys"

At Gosei's Command Center, Gosei summons the Angel Force

"Rangers" said Gosei "there are two items on the agenda. First, the City of Corinth was destroyed" and the angels expressed their shock "Second, I have been unable to recover Yosef's Key, so we have created the Blue Angel Force Powers to replace them. They are very similar to the Green Angel Force Powers. I have selected a candidate to use them, Benyamin" and an angel appears in blue light "as the Blue Ranger your attacks will bite with the force of a Shark"

On the Warstar Ship, Rossi, Admiral Malkor, Prince Vrak, and Creepox are discussing the situation

"Where's General Venjix?" Vrak asked "I want to offer him my congratulations on finally destroying Corinth, it took him long enough"

"Venjix didn't make it out" said Rossi "so I am going to need a new king for the United States of North America"

"May I volunteer my…" Creepox began

"No" said Rossi "I've already begun the process of summoning someone from the Abyss of Evil to take his place. The Angel Force is currently distracted with the destruction of Corinth, but won't be for long. I need you three to provide a distraction until the demon can fully rise from the Abyss"

"Creepox" said Malkor "since you're so eager to volunteer, take Virox down and turn some of our citizens into Loogies, the Angel Force has thinned our army a bit"

At Gosei's Command Center, alarms go off

"Tensou" said Gosei "what's going on?"

"Creepox and a monster are turning people in India into Loogies" said Tensou

"Let's go" said Iliad and they teleport to India

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah. Iliad fights Creepox as Yacov, Rebekah, and Hadassah fight Virox, and Benyamin tries to get people to safety

"Be careful not to hurt the Loogies, some of them are people" said Iliad

"Some of them?" Creepox asked "all of them are people"

"What?" Iliad asked

"Where do you think they all came from?" Creepox asked "every Loogie you've killed, you sealed someone's fate"

"I'll kill you for this" said Iliad

"I thought killing in anger was frowned upon among the angels" said Creepox

"Not righteous anger" said Iliad as he struck Creepox

"You'll pay for that, Red Ranger" said Creepox "just not today" and he teleported away. Meanwhile, Benyamin helps a woman to safety

"Don't worry" said Benyamin "Just stay here. You'll be okay"

"Are you some kind of superhero?" the woman asked

"Well, I guess we're about to find out" said Benyamin as he runs back into battle to join the others

"Combine" said the Angel Force "ANGEL FORCE BLASTER!"

"Sky Power, energize!" said Iliad and Hadassah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Land Power, energize!" said Yacov and Rebekah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Sea Power, energize!" said Benyamin as he placed his Power Card on the Angel Force Blaster

"ANGEL FORCE BLASTER, READY!" said the Angel Force "DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!" and the blast destroyed the monster

"Zombats" said Vrak and Zombats appeared and made the monster grow

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine and fight the monster, but can't beat it.

"Benyamin" said Gosei "to welcome you to the team, I have something for you" and Benyamin's belt opens and a Power Card that says "Sea Brothers" on it appears. Benyamin's inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

"SEA BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Benyamin and a giant version of the Sea Brothers Card appears and the Sea Brothers Zords fly out of it. They blast Virox back with water. Another Power Card appears out of Benyamin's belt, that says "Sea Megazord" on it. Benyamin inserts the Power Card into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morpher

"MEGAZORD REMIX!" said Benyamin "SEA MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE! SEA GOSEI GREAT!" and the Sea Brothers Zords combine with the Megazord. A final Power Card comes out of Benyamin's belt and he inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Victory Charge!" said the Gosei Morpher

"SEA STRIKE!" said Benyamin and the monster is destroyed. The Rangers eject from the Megazord and see the Loogies that were turned into people. They waited for them to turn back into people, but they didn't.

"What's going on?" Iliad asked and all of a sudden they were teleported back to Gosei's Command Center "Gosei, what's going on, why aren't they turning back?"

"This is the Tribulation, Iliad" said Gosei "the rules have changed, destroying the monster doesn't necessarily reverse the effects anymore"

"Did you know that all the Loogies were people?" Iliad asked

"I don't see how…" Gosei began

"Did you?!" Iliad asked

"Yes, I did" said Gosei

"Why didn't you tell us?" Iliad asked

"Because, you would be hesitant to fight them to protect others" said Gosei "do you see now why I won't let you fight the Warstars unless it is necessary, while the other Rangers are constantly fighting their enemies?"

"What else aren't you telling us?" Iliad asked as he walks out

"Iliad, Iliad!" said Gosei, but Iliad teleports away. The other Rangers do the same

"Will they be back Gosei?" Tensou asked

"I hope so Tensou, I hope so" said Gosei and then a trumpet sounds

"What's going on Gosei?!" Tensou asked

"The First Trumpet" said Gosei "fire and hail are mixed with blood are falling from Heaven. The humans are about to find it even harder to find food…"

Later that day, Rossi makes an announcement

"Recently, General Venjix and I were able to end the last resistance against universal peace, the City of Corinth" said Rossi "unfortunately, the beloved General Venjix's life was lost in the process, murdered by the evil RPM Rangers. After careful consideration, I have found a candidate worthy to lead the great United States of North America. Step forward, Maligore…"

In the ruins of Corinth, someone enters the wreckage, and pulls out the only thing left in tact, two silver briefcases. The being dusts them off, revealing the RPM symbol and the being smiles…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

When the Warstar sends down Creepox and a monster, Iliad must battle them alone. Meanwhile, the Second Trumpet will have ramifications that will threaten the lives of another Ranger team. Which team and will any of them survive? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	37. Speed

Episode 458: Power Rangers Angel Force: Speed

"The third angel blew his trumpet, and a great star fell from heaven, blazing like a torch, and it fell on a third of the rivers and on the springs of water. The name of the star is Wormwood. A third of the waters became wormwood, and many people died from the water, because it had been made bitter." Revelation 8:10-11

* * *

On the Warstar Ship, Creepox summons Dragonflay to help him attack the Angel Force.

In a forest in India, Iliad is training blindfolded, trying to use his other senses to make up for his lack of sight. He hears something out of the ordinary and pulls off his blindfold to see Creepox and Dragonflay.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and he opens his Gosei Morpher as a Power Card materializes in his hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!" and he pulls out a Power Card from his belt and inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad and he fights the two monsters, quickly becoming overwhelmed. The other four Rangers arrive and blast Dragonflay back, and they fight Dragonflay as Iliad fights Creepox. Benyamin opens his belt and pulls out a Power Card. He inserts the Power Card into his Gosei Morpher.

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher and small versions of the Sea Brothers appear

"Take 'em, guys" said Benyamin

"Angel Blasters" said Yacov and the other three Rangers attach the Sea Brothers to their Angel Blasters. Benyamin opens his belt and pulls out a Power Card and inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Angel Blaster" said Benyamin and his Angel Blaster appeared with the Shark Zord on it "SEA BLAST!" and they fire them in unison, destroying the monster. Creepox retreats from he duel with Iliad.

"Zombats" said Vrak and the Zombats made the monster grow.

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine and fight the monster, but can't beat it.

"Yacov, Rebekah" said Gosei "you each have a new weapon to use" and Yacov's belt opens up and a Power Card that says "Land Brothers" appears. He inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

"LAND BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Yacov and a giant version of the Land Brothers Card appears and the Land Brothers Zords fly out of it. A Power Card comes out of Rebekah's belt that says "Land Megazord" on it. She inserts it into her Gosei Morpher

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morpher

"LAND MEGAZORD!" said Rebekah and the Land Brothers combine with the Megazord. Another Power Card comes out of Yacov's belt and he inserts into his Gosei Morpher

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morpher

"LAND STRIKE!" said Yacov and the monster is destroyed. A trumpet is heard

In the Aquabase II, alarms are blaring

"Alpha" said Stephen "what's going on?"

"Ay yi yi yi yi yi!" said Alpha "A massive meteor is headed towards Earth, it has the capacity to destroy everything in a hundred mile radius from where it hits"

"Where is it going to hit?" Chuck asked

"About two miles from here" said Alpha

"Let's take Varibloom and stop it" said John Casey

"It's the Second Trumpet Judgment" said Alpha "it's from God, it can't be stopped"

"Then teleport us out of here" said Stephen

"Okay" said Alpha "Ay yi yi yi yi! Something's jamming the signal"

Elsewhere Rossi, looks on pleased. He finally found the new location of the Aquabase II, while he was going to take it over and kill its Rangers, it will be so much more pleasing to let one of His judgements destroy His precious Rangers. And all Rossi had to do was jam the teleportation and communication sources with some technology he took from the ruins of Corinth

In the Aquabase II, Alpha is firing up Varibloom and Varideen

"Are they ready yet Alpha?" Stephen asked

"Almost" said Alpha "it's going to be close"

A few minutes later, the Aquabase II was destroyed. There were no signs of survivors

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

When an attempt to take out Prince Vrak fails, the Rangers must decide if they are willing to fight the Loogies, who they know are human. What will they do? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	38. United We Stand

Episode 459: Power Rangers Angel Force: United We Stand

"The third angel blew his trumpet, and a great star fell from heaven, blazing like a torch, and it fell on a third of the rivers and on the springs of water. The name of the star is Wormwood. A third of the waters became wormwood, and many people died from the water, because it had been made bitter." Revelation 8:10-11

In Hawaii, Vrak is making a rare public appearance, celebrating the destruction of the Aquabase II and EAGLE surrounded by Loogies and a monster. Unknown to him, the Angel Force is watching, already morphed

"We're going to take him out, now" said Iliad

"Why Vrak?" Benyamin asked

"Since we destroyed Virox, Vrak is the only one left that can change people into Loogies" said Iliad "if we kill him, no one else will be turned into a Loogie. Make sure to not hurt any of the Loogies"

"I think I can take him out with my Shark Bowgun" said Benyamin

"Then do it" said Iliad and Benyamin fires at Vrak. The shot hits him, but he only stumbles back, he doesn't fall

"Loogies, Beezara" said Vrak "protect me"

"Let's end this" said Iliad and the Angel Force jumps down into the battle as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah. Iliad fights his way to Vrak, as the boys fight the Loogies and the girls fight Beezara.

"You know" said Vrak "my Loogies will soon overwhelm the others without you. And even with all of you, you'll never be able to save your team unless you actually become willing to kill them" and he blasts Iliad back and teleports back to the Warstar Ship. Iliad joins the other guys, but can't seem to defeat the Loogies without hurting them. A Loogie goes to finish off Benyamin, but is cut down by the Dragon Sword.

"Iliad?" Benyamin asked "I thought you said…"

"I was wrong" said Iliad "if we are going to save people, we have to be able to destroy foot soldiers, or we will be overwhelmed. This is a new world now, and we have to accept it" and Iliad's belt opens up and a Power Card that says Sky Brothers on it appears and Iliad inserts it into his Gosei Morpher.

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Angel Blaster!" said Iliad and the Angel Blaster appears in his hand with the Hawk Zord on it and he begins blasting Loogies. Nearby, Hadassah attaches the Ptera Zord to her Angel Blaster as Rebekah inserts a Power Card into her Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Angel Blaster!" said Rebekah as the Angel Blaster appears in her hand with the T-Rex Zord attached to it

"ULTIMATE DINO BLAST!" said the girls and they destroy the monster

"Zombats" said Vrak and the Zombats made the monster grow.

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine and fight the monster, but can't beat it. Iliad inserts the Sky Brothers Card into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

"SKY BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Iliad and a giant version of the Land Brothers Card appears and the Land Brothers Zords fly out of it. A Power Card comes out of Hadassah's belt that says "Sky Megazord" on it. She inserts it into her Gosei Morpher

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morpher

SKY MEGAZORD!" said Hadassah and the Sky Brothers combine with the Megazord. Another Power Card comes out of Iliad's belt and he inserts into his Gosei Morpher

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morpher

"SKY STRIKE!" said Iliad and the monster is destroyed

Afterwards, their Gosei Morphers begin to beep

"What do you want, Gosei?" Iliad asked

"I see you've come to see why I didn't tell you about the Loogies" said Gosei

"I see that the Loogies must be stopped even if they are human" said Iliad "but I don't see why you didn't tell us, if we knew from the beginning, none of this would have happened" and he hung up on Gosei as a trumpet sounded. The Angel Force looked up to see what looked to be another meteor. It broke apart on entering the atmosphere and entered the waters. The angels looked worriedly at one another, as they knew how many would die from drinking the water.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

When Creepox is roughing up the locals, the Angel Force must stop him. Will they be able to defeat him or will he escape once again? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	39. A Small Victory

Episode 460: Power Rangers Angel Force: A Small Victory

In India, Creepox is "gathering taxes" from the locals when the Angel Force runs up

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they all fight Creepox, but go down one by one, until only Iliad is left

"This ends here" said Iliad

"The only thing ending is you" said Creepox as they duel. The others Rangers get to their feet, but don't dare enter the duel between masters. Vrak appears and watches. Iliad cuts Creepox in two and he explodes

"Zombats" said Vrak and the Zombats made the monster grow.

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine and fight the monster, but can't beat it

"Rangers" said Gosei "you'll need all your Zords plus a new Zord to defeat Creepox" and all of the Rangers' belts open up and a different Power Card appears from each one. They insert them all into their Gosei Morphers.

"Summon Zord" said the Gosei Morpher and four giant cards appear in the sky and 10 Zords fly out

"SEA BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Benyamin

"LAND BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Yacov

"SKY BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Hadassah

"ULTRA CHANGE ZORD!" said Rebekah

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morpher

"ULTRA GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine with the Megazord. Creepox attacks the new Megazord, but is easily knocked back. A Power Card emerges from Illiad's belt and he inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morpher

"ULTRA ANGELIC STRIKE!" said Illiad and Creepox is destroyed

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

With the destruction of Creepox, Admiral Malkor and Prince Vrak must decide what their next move will be. Meanwhile, Rossi prepares to unleash an old invention of Gosei's as a wildcard, but will it do what he wants? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	40. Robo Knight

Episode 461: Power Rangers Angel Force: Robo Knight

On the Warstar Ship, Admiral Malkor and Prince Vrak are planning what to do with Creepox's demise when Rossi appears on the screen

"Prince Vrak" said Rossi "two mutants have been created in Hawaii. Go there and convince them to help you distract the Angel Force from Malkor's kingdom while he rebuilds. I will try to send a wildcard into the battle as well"

In Hawaii, in an underground cave, Vrak meets two mutants, Bluefur and Bigs. He offers them Loogies and the power to create more mutants in exchange for drawing out and eliminating the Angel Force

Later, Bluefur, Bigs, and a new mutant named Hisser are attacking and the angels run up

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they all fight the mutants, but can't beat them. The mutants blast them with toxic ooze and they collapse, weakened by the attack. The mutants prepare to finish the Rangers off when a blast of light appears, with a new Ranger emerging from it

"Stand down, mutants" said the new Ranger "You will only get one warning. I am Robo Knight, guardian of the Earth"

"I thought Gosei was guardian of the Earth" said Hadassah

"Zordon must have sent Robo Knight as a replacement" said Yacov. Hisser blasts Robo Knight with rocks, but the rocks don't even effect him

"You think rocks can stop me?" Robo Knight asked "I've been buried underground. Now I must complete my mission to protect the Earth. Robo Blade!" and he attacks Hisser. Iliad takes a Power Card out of his belt and inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher and small versions of the Sky Brothers appear. Yavoc, Benyamin, and Rebekah attach them to their Angel Blasters. Iliad and Hadassah each take another Power Card out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher as Iliad and Hadassah's Angel Blasters appear in their hands, with their standard Zords on them

"Angel Blasters" said Iliad "SKY BLAST!" and they blast Bluefur and Bigs, forcing them to retreat. Robo Knight summons a Power Card labeled "Vulcan Cannon" and inserts it into his Robo Morpher as he types 818 into it

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Robo Morpher, in Gosei's voice

"ROBO BLASTER!" said Robo Knight and he inserts another Power Card into his Robo Morpher and attaches it to the Robo Blaster and types 474 into it

"Victory Charge" said the Robo Morpher

"REACHING FULL POWER!" said Robo Knight "APPLYING MAXIMUM FORCE! KNIGHT DYNAMIC, FIRE!" and the mutant is destroyed

"Thanks, Robo Knight" said Iliad

"Zombats" said Vrak and the Zombats made the monster grow. The Angel Force takes out their Power Cards, when Robo Knight holds out his hand, waving them off

"Do not interfere" said Robo Knight and he pulls out a Power Card that says "Lion Zord" on it and inserts it into his Robo Morpher

"Summon Zord" said the Robo Morpher

"LION ZORD!" said Robo Knight and he transforms into a Zord and grows.

"I didn't know Zords could turn into robots. You're a Robot Ranger and a Zord" said Benyamin. The Lion Zord smashes into Hisser and knocks it over. From within the Lion Zord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher and types 717 into it

"Summon Zord" said the Robo Morpher

"DUMP MECHA!" said Robo Knight and the Lion Zord combines with a dump truck "LION MECHAZORD!" The Lion Mechazord sends missiles at the mutant, damaging it. From within the Lion Mechazord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher and he types 262 into it

"Summon Zords" said the Robo Morpher

"SKYLION ZORD!" said Robo Knight "SEALION ZORD!" and two more Zords flew in. From within the Lion Mechazord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher

"Summon Zords" said the Robo Morpher

"BLIMP MECHA!" said Robo Knight "CRUISER MECHA! SKYLION MECHAZORD! SEALION MECHAZORD!" and the Skylion Zord combines with a blimp and the Sealion Zord combines with an ocean cruiser. The three Zords blast the mutant, but can't beat it. From within the Lion Mechazord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher and 353 is typed

"Summon Megazord" said the Robo Morpher

"GOSEI GRAND MEGAZORD!" said Robo Knight and the three Zords combine. The Megazord fights Hisser, knocking him back. From within the Gosei Grand Megazord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher and 919 is typed

"Victory Charge" said the Robo Morpher

"GRAND STRIKE!" said Robo Knight and the mutant is destroyed. From within the Gosei Grand Megazord, another Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher and 535 is typed

"ROBO KNIGHT, ACTIVATE!" said Robo Knight and the Megazord disassembled and he returned to Ranger form

"Who are you?" Iliad asked, but Robo Knight doesn't answer "it doesn't matter, welcome to the team" and he extends out a hand, but Robo Knight just walks past him and leaves

At Gosei's Command Center, Tensou is excited

"There's a new Ranger!" said Tensou and the angels teleport in

"What's going on Gosei?!" Rebekah demanded "why didn't you tell us about Robo Knight"

"Project Hexagon created most of your Powers" said Gosei "Tensou and I reverse engineered Benyamin's from Yosef's. I knew your would need a Sixth Ranger, so I tried to turn the Lion Zord into a Ranger. I instilled in this super robot all the admirable qualities a knight should possess. Sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion, and an unwavering commitment to his mission to protect humanity, but like many of my plans, it backfired, Tensou and I simply didn't have the knowledge to create a full artificial intelligence that could correctly wield Ranger Powers, so I sealed it away. Something woke it up, but I'm not sure how that is possible"

"So he is on our side?" Iliad asked

"I think so" said Gosei

"You think so?!" Iliad asked

"I never completed him" said Gosei "and it shouldn't be possible for him to have woken up. I didn't wake him up, and there's only very few beings left in the universe that would have the capability to wake him up, and most of them are evil"

"Can you fix him?" Benyamin asked

"Robo Knight is a highly complex artificially intelligent machine" said Gosei "He needs to relearn that his mission and yours are the same. Teaching him that will be tricky, but it is up to you to win him over as an ally. That is your challenge"

"Thanks a lot, Gosei" said Iliad and they teleport away

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

Prince Vrak captures Robo Knight. Will the Rangers be able to help him or will Vrak be successful in re-programming him? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	41. Prince Takes Knight

Episode 462: Power Rangers Angel Force: Prince Takes Knight

"The fourth angel blew his trumpet, and a third of the sun was struck, and a third of the moon, and a third of the stars, so that a third of their light might be darkened, and a third of the day might be kept from shining, and likewise a third of the night." -Revelation 8:12

On the Warstar Ship, Admiral Malkor is worried about Robo Knight

"We did not see this coming" said Malkor "the Rangers were suppose to struggle days fighting that mutant, and Robo Knight beat it in minutes"

"I have a plan to convert Robo Knight to our side" said Vrak

In Hawaii, Psychotick attacks people to draw out the angels, who come running

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they attack the mutant. The Lion Zord flies in and from within it, a Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher as 535 is typed

"ROBO KNIGHT, ACTIVATE!" said Robo Knight "DEFENDER OF THE EARTH, I AM ROBO KNIGHT! Robo Blade!" and he attacks the mutant. The mutant blasts Robo Knight, who simply deflects the blast, sending them dangerously close to humans. One blast heads towards humans, but Yacov takes the blast, demorphing him. Psychotick leaves and Robo Knight follows

At Gosei's Command Center, the angels discuss the matter with Gosei

"You programmed Robo Knight to protect people?" Iliad asked "he's done nothing but put them in harm's way"

"This was one of the reasons I shut him down" said Gosei "he thinks with the cold rational thought of a computer. He figures hurting a few people in the process of stopping a monster now is okay, as long he thinks by stopping the monster now he can save more people later. Your challenge is to teach him otherwise. I programmed him to be able to learn, so it is possible"

Elsewhere, Vrak and Psychotick capture Robo Knight and put him in a cage. Vrak tries to reprogram him as Psychotick drains his Power, making it more difficult for him to escape.

"The Rangers won't come for you" said Vrak "you hurt one of them and almost hurt innocents. Psychotick, it is time for Phase II, finish off the Rangers while I finish reprogramming Robo Knight" Robo Knight manages to escape, but Vrak quickly tracks him down

"I'm impressed that you continue to fight even while so weak" said Vrak, who is then blasted by Iliad. Iliad tries to help Robo Knight to safety, but they are attacked by Psychotick and Loogies. The other Rangers show up to help. Robo Knight summons a Power Card and inserts it into his Robo Morpher and types 818

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Robo Morpher, in Gosei's voice

"ROBO BLASTER!" said Robo Knight and he inserts another Power Card into his Robo Morpher and attaches it to the Robo Blaster and types 474

"Victory Charge" said the Robo Morpher

"REACHING FULL POWER!" said Robo Knight "APPLYING MAXIMUM FORCE! KNIGHT DYNAMIC, FIRE!" and the mutant is destroyed

"Zombats" said Vrak and the Zombats made the monster grow

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Morphers and Robo Knight types 717 and 262 into his Morpher

"Summon Zords" said the Morphers

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in as Robo Knight transforms into the Lion Zord

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles.

"LION ZORD!" said Robo Knight "SKYLION ZORD! SEALION ZORD!" and they each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, fighter jet, dump truck, blimp, and ocean cruiser arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!"

"DUMP MECHA!" said Robo Knight "BLIMP MECHA! CRUISER MECHA! LION MECHAZORD! SKYLION MECHAZORD! SEALION MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Morphers and 353 is typed in the Robo Morpher

"Summon Megazords!" said the Morphers

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad

"GOSEI GRAND MEGAZORD!" said Robo Knight and the Megazords battle the mutant. A trumpet sounds and the sun begins to darken. The Megazords continue to battle the mutant, but can't beat it.

"Rangers" said Gosei "you can combine your Megazords" and Power Cards appear and they insert them into their Morphers and 525 is typed in the Robo Morpher

"Summon Megazords" said the Morphers

"GOSEI GREAT GRAND MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Megazords combine

"SEA SPIKE!" said Benyamin and the Manta Zord attached to the Megazord's staff and they swung it, sending a tidal wave towards the mutant

"SKY SPEAR!" said Iliad and the Hawk Zord attached to the Megazord's staff and they swung it, sending sonic waves toward the mutant. The Rangers insert a Power Card into their Morphers and 919 is typed into the Robo Morpher

"Victory Charge" said the Morphers

"DUAL STRIKE!" said Robo Knight and the Beetle Zord attached to the Megazord's staff and struck the ground, sending lava out of the ground that consumed the mutant, destroying it

Later, the angels speak with Robo Knight

"Thank you for saving me, Red Ranger" said Robo Knight "I will try to work with you when I can, but if I think something else has priority, I will work on that instead"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

When Prince Vrak obtains the map to the Wild Sword, the Angel Force must get it first. Will they be able to or will Vrak gain the Wild Sword and all of its Power? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	42. Ultra Power

Episode 463: Power Rangers Angel Force: Ultra Power

The angels are patrolling Hawaii when their Gosei Morphers go off

"What do you want, Gosei?" Iliad asked

"I have located a mysterious artifact known as the Wild Sword" said Gosei "I'm transmitting the coordinates to you. You must hurry, Vrak is also after it"

"How'd he find the location?" Yacov asked

"He stole a map to it from the remains of Dr. Mercer's home" said Gosei and the angels rush off

Elsewhere, Vrak creates seven monsters and prepares to take the Wild Sword for himself. The Angel Force runs up.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Gosei Morpher

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they battle the monsters. Vrak manages to get to the Wild Sword

"The Wild Sword is now mine!" said Vrak but the sword glows and he is forced to drop it. It creates four copies of itself and all five Wild Swords go over to the Rangers. They create new golden armor on the Rangers.

"What is this?" Vrak asked "Why didn't the Wild Sword give its Power to me?"

"Simple" said Iliad "Because you want to rule the Earth, not protect it! STORM POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"WIND POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"ROCK POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"JUNGLE POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"RAIN POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"ANGEL FORCE ULTRA MODE!" said the Angel Force

"Ultra Swords!" said Iliad and they fight the monsters. They hold their Ultra Swords together "ULTRA POWER DYNAMIC STRIKE!" and the monsters are destroyed, only Vrak is left standing "Gosei Ultra Swords!" and they combine their Gosei Morphers with their Ultra Swords "Ultra Sword, ready!" and they place the Ultra Gosei Dynamic Power Cards in their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morpher

"ULTRA STRIKE!" said Iliad and Vrak is forced to retreat.

In the mutants' lair, Rossi gives them the Aurora Box

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

As Gosei and Tensou work on a secret project, the mutants use the Aurora Box to fight the Rangers. Will Gosei be able to finish before the mutants destroy the Rangers" Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	43. Gosei Ultimate

Episode 464: Power Rangers Angel Force: Gosei Ultimate

In Gosei's Command Center, Gosei and Tensou are working on a secret project.

In Hawaii, Bigs uses the Aurora Box to power himself up and draws out the Rangers, who come running up with the Gosei Lionzord.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"ROBO KNIGHT, ACTIVATE!" said Robo Knight as the Robo Knight Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher as 535 is typed "DEFENDER OF THE EARTH, I AM ROBO KNIGHT!"

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Morphers

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah

"Robo Blade!" said Robo Knight and they fight Bigs, but can't beat him. The angels pull out Power Cards from their belts and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"ANGEL FORCE ULTRA MODE, ACTIVATE!" said Iliad

"Ultra Mode" said the Gosei Morpher

"STORM POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE RED!" said Iliad

"WIND POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"ROCK POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"JUNGLE POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"RAIN POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"ANGEL FORCE ULTRA MODE!" said the Angel Force

"Ultra Swords!" said Iliad and they fight Bigs "Gosei Ultra Swords!" and Robo Knight summons a Power Card and inserts it into his Robo Morpher and types 818

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Robo Morpher

"ROBO BLASTER!" said Robo Knight and he inserts another Power Card into his Robo Morpher and attaches it to the Robo Blaster and types 474 as the angels insert Power Cards into their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge!" said the Morphers

"ULTRA GOSEI KNIGHT DYNAMIC!" said Iliad and Bigs is destroyed.

"Bigs!" said Bluefur and he uses the power of the Aurora Box to grow and tosses the Rangers in it "you won't be able to survive long in there, Rangers" and the Rangers try to break out but can't

"Gosei" said Iliad "we need help!"

"I'm on my way" said Gosei

"Did Gosei say _he_ was on his way?" Yacov asked

In Gosei's Command Center, Tensou is placing the final touches on their latest project

"Tensou, is it done?" Gosei asked

"It's ready Gosei" said Tensou

"Let's go" said Gosei and the Command Center begins to take off and transform into a ship.

In the Aurora Box, the angels are preparing to be sealed into Heaven

"We're coming, Yosef" said Yacov

"It's been an honor guys" said Iliad "see you on the other side"

"Not if I can help it" said Gosei as the Command Center blasted through the Aurora Box

"Is that the Command Center?" Benyamin asked

"Indeed it is" said Gosei "it's your new Zord" and the Ultra Swords open up and the Ultra Zords fly out and grow and combine with the Command Center and the Rangers jump in. The Gosei Ultimate Command Ship blasts Bluefur. The Rangers insert a Power Card into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morphers

"COMMAND SHIP, TRANSFORM!" said Iliad "GOSEI ULTIMATE MEGAZORD! Double Swords!" and they attack Bluefur. The Rangers insert Power Cards into their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morphers

"ULTRA CHARGE!" said Iliad and Bluefur is destroyed

In Gosei's Command Center, Iliad teleports in. He glances around, amazed at all the Power Keys that have been found

"Gosei" said Iliad "thank you for saving my team when I couldn't"

"You're welcome, Iliad" said Gosei "it's what I do" and Iliad smiles and nods before teleporting away

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

Prince Vrak completes his latest creation. Will the Rangers be able to defeat it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	44. Staying on Track

Episode 465: Power Rangers Angel Force: Staying on Track

In Vrak's Base, which is underwater off the coast of Hawaii, and which he built with the help of the plans for the original Aquabase, Vrak is powering up his new creation, a robot called Metal Alice, which Venjix helped him start and his father along with King Mondo and Queen Machina helped him finish.

"What would you like, master?" Alice asked

"Use the tablet I gave you to create for me a robot to draw out the Rangers" said Vrak

"Yes, master" said Alice and she creates Rotox and orders it to attack to draw the Rangers out

In Hawaii, Rotox is attacking and the angels run up along with the Lion Zord

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"ROBO KNIGHT, ACTIVATE!" said Robo Knight as the Robo Knight Power Card is inserted into the Robo Morpher as 535 is typed "DEFENDER OF THE EARTH, I AM ROBO KNIGHT!"

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Morphers

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah

"Robo Blade!" said Robo Knight and they battle Rotox, but can't beat it.

"ANGEL FORCE ULTRA MODE, ACTIVATE!" said Iliad

"Ultra Mode Morph" said the Gosei Morpher

"STORM POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE RED!" said Iliad

"WIND POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"ROCK POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"JUNGLE POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"RAIN POWER, ULTRA ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"ANGEL FORCE ULTRA MODE!" said the Angel Force

"Ultra Swords!" said Iliad and they continue to fight Rotox, but still can't beat it. Metal Alice shows up and attacks Robo Knight.

"Hello, Robo Knight" said Alice "I'm Metal Alice"

"I don't care who you are" said Robo Knight "all those who hurt the Earth will be destroyed"

"Humans have hurt the Earth more than us robots ever could" said Alice "after all, isn't Rossi a human"

"You work for Rossi" said Robo Knight

"I work for Vrak" said Alice "and Vrak is strong enough to overthrow Rossi. Then he will rule the universe with me by his side. And if you will swear allegiance to me and prove it by destroying the Rangers, you can rule with us"

"Never!" said Robo Knight and he slashes Metal Alice, forcing her to retreat

"Gosei Ultra Swords!" said Iliad and Robo Knight summons a Power Card and inserts it into his Robo Morpher and types 818

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Robo Morpher

"ROBO BLASTER!" said Robo Knight and he inserts another Power Card into his Robo Morpher and attaches it to the Robo Blaster and types 474 as the angels insert Power Cards into their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge!" said the Morphers

"ULTRA GOSEI KNIGHT DYNAMIC!" said Iliad and Rotox is destroyed.

Metal Alice blows up a bridge with a train racing towards it as Vrak summons Zombolts to make Rotox grow.

"Rangers" said Gosei "Tensou and I have completed a new Zord, the last one you will probably have. Summon it and save that train" and their belts open up and Power Cards emerge. They insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morphers

"GOSEI EAGLE MECHAZORD!" said Iliad

"GOSEI CROCODILE ZORD!" said Yacov

"GOSEI DOLPHIN ZORD!" said Benyamin

"GOSEI ELEPHANT ZORD!" said Rebekah

"GOSEI BEETLE ZORD!" said Hadassah

"GOSEI JET!" said Iliad and they jump in the Gosei Jet. The Gosei Jet flies where the missing track is and then reaches into the Morphing Grid to summon energy tracks for the train to go across. Once the train is across the Gosei Jet blasts Rotox. The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morphers

"GOSEI JET MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!" said Iliad "GOSEI JET MEGAZORD, READY!" and the Train, Sub, Dozer, and Fighter Mecha rush to the scene and combine with the Gosei Jet. The Gosei Jet Megazord fights Rotox, but can't beat it. The Rangers reach into their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morphers

"JET STRIKE!" said Iliad and Rotox is destroyed.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Angel Force:

Admiral Malkor prepares to face the Rangers themselves. Will the Rangers be able to defeat one of Rossi's Ten Kings? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	45. Apollyon

Episode 466: Power Rangers Angel Force: Apollyon

The angels hear a voice from Heaven say: "Woe, woe, woe, to the inhabiters of the earth by reason of the other voices of the trumpet of the three angels, which are yet to sound!"

* * *

"And the fifth angel blew his trumpet, and I saw a star fallen from heaven to earth, and he was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless opened the shaft of the bottomless pit, and from the shaft rose smoke like the smoke of a great furnace, and the sun and the air were darkened with the smoke from the shaft. Then from the smoke came locusts on the earth, and they were given power like the power of scorpions of the earth. They were told not to harm the grass of the earth or any green plant or any tree, but only those people who do not have the seal of God on their foreheads. They were allowed to torment them for five months, but not to kill them, and their torment was like the torment of a scorpion when it stings someone. And in those days people will seek death and will not find it. They will long to die, but death will flee from them.

In appearance the locusts were like horses prepared for battle: on their heads were what looked like crowns of gold; their faces were like human faces, their hair like women's hair, and their teeth like lions' teeth; they had breastplates like breastplates of iron, and the noise of their wings was like the noise of many chariots with horses rushing into battle. They have tails and stings like scorpions, and their power to hurt people for five months is in their tails. They have as king over them the angel of the bottomless pit. His name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in Greek he is called Apollyon." -Revelation 9:1-11

* * *

On the Warstar Ship, Admiral Malkor prepares to finish off the Rangers himself

"Vrak" said Malkor "stay on my ship, if those Rangers get too close to finishing me off, obliterate them" and he leaves

In India, Admiral Malkor attacks to draw the Rangers out and soon enough, the angels come running.

"We're going to need Robo Knight for this" said Iliad and he pulls out his Gosei Morpher "Robo Knight, we need you"

"Sorry, Red Ranger" said Robo Knight "I've been called on another mission"

"Looks like we're on our own" said Yacov

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Iliad and they open their Gosei Morphers as Power Cards materialize in their hands "GO GO ANGEL FORCE! FURY OF THE DRAGON, ANGEL FORCE RED!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK, ANGEL FORCE BLUE!" said Benyamin

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE, ANGEL FORCE BLACK!" said Yacov

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX, ANGEL FORCE PINK!" said Hadassah

"CLAW OF THE TIGER, ANGEL FORCE YELLOW!" said Rebekah

"POWER RANGERS ANGEL FORCE!" said the Angel Force as they take Power Cards out of their belts and insert them into their Morphers

"Summon Battle Gear" said the Morphers

"Dragon Sword!" said Iliad

"Snake Axe!" said Yacov

"Shark Bowgun!" said Benyamin

"Tiger Claw!" said Rebekah

"Phoenix Shot!" said Hadassah and they fight Admiral Malkor, but lose badly

"We need Ultra Mode" said Iliad as they take out their Power Cards. Before they can insert them into their Gosei Morphers, a trumpet sounds and their cards disappear

"What's going on Gosei?" Iliad asked

"The Fifth Trumpet has been sounded" said Gosei "to open the portal to the Abyss to let Apollyon out without letting the other demons out, there needed to be a sacrifice of some Power"

"So you chose ours?" Iliad asked

"No" said Gosei "this came from the top, you'll have to beat Admiral Malkor without Ultra Mode" and the Rangers continue to fight

"Combine" said the Angel Force "ANGEL FORCE BLASTER!"

"Sky Power, energize!" said Iliad and Hadassah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Land Power, energize!" said Yacov and Rebekah as they place their Power Cards on the Angel Force Blaster

"Sea Power, energize!" said Benyamin as he placed his Power Card on the Angel Force Blaster

"ANGEL FORCE BLASTER, READY!" said the Angel Force "DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!" but Admiral Malkor simply deflected the blast. He pulls out a Zombat, eats it, and then grows

The Rangers open their belts and pull out Power Cards and insert them into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher

Near Gosei's Command Center, five Zords free themselves and race towards the battle and the Rangers jump in

"DRAGON ZORD!" said Iliad

"SNAKE ZORD!" said Yacov

"SHARK ZORD!" said Benyamin

"TIGER ZORD!" said Rebekah

"PHOENIX ZORD!" said Hadassah and they place their Gosei Morphers in the consoles. They each pull out another Power Card and insert in into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Zords" said the Gosei Morpher and a airliner, train, submarine, bulldozer, and a fighter jet arrive at the battle

"AIRLINER MECHA!" said Iliad and the Dragon Zord combines with the Airliner "DRAGON MECHAZORD!"

"FIGHTER MECHA!" said Hadassah and the Phoenix Zord combines with the Fighter "PHOENIX MECHAZORD!"

"TRAIN MECHA!" said Yacov and the Snake Zord combines with the Train "SNAKE MECHAZORD!"

"DOZER MECHA!" said Rebekah and the Tiger Zord combines with the Dozer "TIGER MECHAZORD!"

"SUB MECHA!" said Benyamin and the Shark Zord combines with the Sub "SHARK MECHAZORD!" The Rangers open their belts to pull out another Power Card and insert it into their Gosei Morphers

"Summon Megazord!" said the Gosei Morpher

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine and fight Malkor, but can't beat him. The Rangers' belts open up and a different Power Card appears from each one. They insert them all into their Gosei Morphers.

"Summon Zord" said the Gosei Morpher and four giant cards appear in the sky and 10 Zords fly out

"SEA BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Benyamin

"LAND BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Yacov

"SKY BROTHERS ZORDS!" said Hadassah

"ULTRA CHANGE ZORD!" said Rebekah

"Summon Megazord" said the Gosei Morpher

"ULTRA GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD!" said Iliad and the Zords combine with the Megazord. Vrak moves the Warstar Ship towards the Megazord, preparing to blast it from point blank range. A Power Card emerges from Illiad's belt and he inserts it into his Gosei Morpher

"Victory Charge" said the Gosei Morpher

"ULTRA ANGELIC STRIKE!" said Iliad and the Megazord blasts Malkor right into the Warstar Ship, destroying both.

"Another king down" said Iliad

* * *

"The first woe has passed; behold, two woes are still to come" -Revelation 9:12

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

In the aftermath of the death of Admiral Malkor, Rossi must choose a new king. But who? As tensions rise, an old ally of the Rangers resurfaces and must make a choice whether or not to serve Rossi. Who is this ally and which side is he really on? Find out next time on Power Rangers Angel Force!


	46. The Beast, the Witnesses, and the Pope

Episode 467: Power Rangers Tribulation: The Beast, the Witnesses, and the Pope

"Then the sixth angel blew his trumpet, and I heard a voice from the four horns of the golden altar before God, saying to the sixth angel who had the trumpet, 'Release the four angels who are bound at the great river Euphrates.' So the four angels, who had been prepared for the hour, the day, the month, and the year, were released to kill a third of mankind. The number of mounted troops was twice ten thousand times ten thousand; I heard their number. And this is how I saw the horses in my vision and those who rode them: they wore breastplates the color of fire and of sapphire and of sulfur, and the heads of the horses were like lions' heads, and fire and smoke and sulfur came out of their mouths. By these three plagues a third of mankind was killed, by the fire and smoke and sulfur coming out of their mouths. For the power of the horses is in their mouths and in their tails, for their tails are like serpents with heads, and by means of them they wound.

The rest of mankind, who were not killed by these plagues, did not repent of the works of their hands nor give up worshiping demons and idols of gold and silver and bronze and stone and wood, which cannot see or hear or walk, nor did they repent of their murders or their sorceries or their sexual immorality or their thefts." -Revelation 9:13-21

June 3, 2016

Rossi makes an announcement

"I regret to inform all of you, that the beloved ruler of the United States of Southeast Asia, Admiral Malkor, was killed" said Rossi "and Prince Vrak was injured in the attack, trying to defend the Admiral. While Prince Vrak will recover and will soon be able to resume ruling his kingdom, I have searched for a replacement for Admiral Malkor. I have found one, a being that once was able to keep almost the entire universe under one rule, one that has already proven himself to be a peaceful, but effective ruler. Let me introduce to you the new ruler of the United States of Southeast Asia, Dark Specter. I have discovered that the two so-called Witnesses in Jerusalem were behind the assassination of Malkor. These two have already killed several with hidden flame throwers, the death of Malkor is the final straw, I will go to Jerusalem and finish them myself" and then a trumpet sounds, and people begin dropping dead, from what appeared to be wounds from fire

"And when they have finished their testimony, the beast that rises from the bottomless pit will make war on them and conquer them and kill them,and their dead bodies will lie in the street of the great city that symbolically is called Sodom and Egypt, where their Lord was crucified.For three and a half days some from the peoples and tribes and languages and nations will gaze at their dead bodies and refuse to let them be placed in a tomb, and those who dwell on the earth will rejoice over them and make merry and exchange presents, because these two prophets had been a torment to those who dwell on the earth." -Revelation 11:7-10

June 4

In Jerusalem, Rossi approaches the Witnesses.

"You two are under arrest for countless murders" said Rossi, but the Witnesses do not answer him "and I am here to end you once and for all. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! NINJAKON!" and he pulls out his sword and runs them through. "See, I have killed these wicked men. Now we shall celebrate their end!" and all over the universe, people celebrate

In an unknown place, a man watches the celebration and clenches his fist.

"I may not have believed their message" said the man "but they didn't deserve to die, they never attacked unless they were attacked. And they certainly don't deserve to have their deaths celebrated by the entire universe. Rossi will pay for this, and I have just the device to do this that. It may not be my most powerful invention, but it will be my most important as this device will be used to finally kill Muhammed Rossi" and he goes over to a cabinet, pulls out a small box and opens it, revealing something that looks like a flashlight

June 5

In the Delta Base, Rossi is reveling in his kill when Pope Francis storms in.

"What do you want, Frank?" Rossi asked

"You will address me by my proper title" said Francis "I am the leader of the Babylon One Universe Faith"

"And I am the leader of that universe" said Rossi "so what's your problem?"

"You just killed two people that some members of my faith believed to be holy men" said Francis

"Do you believe that?" Rossi asked

"No, of course not" said Francis "they were murderers, but the whole point of Babylon One Universe Faith, is that anyone can believe anything they want"

"Yeah" said Rossi "you see, the thing is, that's just not realistic, not everyone can be happy all the time"

"What?!" Francis asked "you were the one that suggested this whole thing!"

"That was when the universe needed something to unite it" said Rossi "and now that the universe is united, your religion has outlived its usefulness, as have you" and he summons his sword and runs Francis through. Rossi then goes over to his computer and sounds an alarm and the United Worlds' SPD troops rush in

"Sir" said the commander "are you all right?"

"Yes" said Rossi "a Red Ranger teleported in, killed Pope Francis, and teleported away"

"Was it this one?" a soldier asked, holding up a picture of the Red Angel Force Ranger

"Yes, it was him" said Rossi

"We'll look into this breach" said the commander "we're just thankful your safe"

June 7

In Jerusalem, people are still celebrating the deaths of the Witnesses, a Mighty Voice is head: "COME UP HERE!" and the Witnesses came back to life and ascended into Heaven. An earthquake occurred destroying a tenth of Jerusalem, and killing over 7000 people.

"The second woe has passed; behold, the third woe is soon to come" -Revelation 11:14

June 29

Outside of the Delta Base, Rossi is giving a press conference, surrounded by many people, including Isa

"It has been a tough month" said Rossi "the Witnesses severely injured Prince Vrak and killed Admiral Malkor and more recently, Pope Francis, my dear friend, was killed by Rogue Rangers. The same Rangers made it appear that the so-called Witnesses were resurrected. But I have found a light in the darkness. I have discovered a man that helped create much of the Ranger technology and who has agreed to help us create more of our own Rangers, as well as bring in the Rogue Rangers. Without further ado, I introduce Dr. Anton Mercer"

"Thank you" said Mercer "I've been horrified by what's gone on the last few years and I have decided to begin developing technology to help fight evil. Here is the first of my new inventions" and he reaches into his suit and pulls out what appears to be a flashlight

"What is it, Dr. Mercer?" Rossi asked

"Your end" said Mercer as he hit a button on it, igniting the blade and stabbing Rossi in the head with it

"My lord" said Isa, falling before Rossi's body, holding it. Rossi's SPD cadets point their weapons at Mercer, who pulls out another device and hits a button on it, teleporting him away. The universe looks on in shock…

"And I saw a beast rising out of the sea… which had been wounded by a sword... and yet lived" -Revelation 13:1,14

Next time on Power Rangers Tribulation:

The universe mourns Rossi's death. As everyone watches his funeral, an event occurs that will make the Rangers jobs even more difficult. But event actually happens? Find out next time on Power Rangers Tribulation!


End file.
